Kingdom Hearts: Beyond The Door To Light
by AndrewK9000
Summary: Sora, Riku and Kairi face their greatest challenge yet as they journey to The Magical Dimension and must defeat an evil greater than Orginization XIII, while helping two desined lovers heal a fractured romance. Who will survive?
1. Chapter 1: The Summons

Greetings fellow readers and writers! This is my 24th story and I hope you like it! At last I have begun a Kingdom Hearts fic. This writer is delving into new territory here, folks, and I'm doing my best to bring you the best I can, so I hope you enjoy it.

This fic will, assuming you like it, will be the first of several Kingdom Hearts stores that will all be linked. Each story will take Sora and the gang to a different world. Think of it as if it were the story for the next game. But unlike in Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2, they'll be going to worlds that aren't in the Disney or Final Fantasy universes. This particular fic will take Sora and the gang to the universe of Winx Club, one of my favorite cartoons ever, a show that just screams 'crossover!'

For this story, I'm using a lot of elements (plot and dialog) of the Rai English version of Winx Club, not the 4Kids version, which by the way wasn't very good. I'm sure there's a lot of people out there who agree with me when I say that 4Kids ruins just about every foreign cartoon and anime they get their grubby hands on, with one or two exceptions, but that's beside the point.

Time wise this story takes place about 2 weeks after Kingdom Hearts 2 ended (basically it's the very last scene of the game), while in the Winx universe it's between episode 19 and 20 of the first season. Mostly this story will take place from the point of views of Sora, Riku and Kairi, while occasionally switching to the viewpoints of the villains.

Now I don't own either Kingdom Hearts or Winx Club, so don't sue me, I'm just trying to tell a good story. And now, without further delay, please enjoy a tale which I like to call...

**Kingdom Hearts: Beyond the Door to Light**

**By AndrewK9000**

**Volume 1: Magix Mayhem**

**Chapter 1: The Summons**

It was late afternoon, nearing sunset, as Sora walked along the beach of Destiny Islands. He had to remind himself, as he sometimes had to over the past few days, that this wasn't a dream, that he wasn't still battling The Heartless and The Nobodies on different worlds. No, this was real; he, Riku and Kairi were finally all home.

Two weeks had passed since the defeat of Xemnas and the downfall of Organization XIII. Two weeks since Sora and Riku escaped from Kingdom Hearts and returned to Destiny Island. With peace and harmony restored to the many worlds, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey returned to their world, wishing Sora, Riku and Kairi well as they left.

And since then, life had been pretty easy for the Keyblade wielder. But secretly, in his heart, Sora missed the adventure. And even though they never said it, Riku and Kairi felt the same way. Little did the three of them know that their subconscious wish would soon be granted.

Sora reached the pier and saw Riku out on the small island where they practiced swordplay before the whole mess got started. He ran out to the island to were Riku was sitting in his usual spot on the paopu tree.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked.

"Nope," said Sora as he and Riku watched the sun head for the horizon, "Nothing will."

"What a small world," said Riku.

"But part of one that's much bigger," replied Sora.

"Yeah," said Riku.

"Hey, Riku," said Sora, "what do you think it was-- the door to the light?"

Riku chuckles as he got down from the tree, he touched where Sora's heart is, "This."

"This?" Sora asked as he placed his hand over his heart.

"Yeah," said Riku, "It's always closer than you think." Sora smiles.

"Sora!" exclaimed Kairi, "Riku!" Kairi came running up to them with something.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Look," said Kairi. She held up a bottle with a message in it, a message with King Mickey's seal on it.

"From the King?" Sora asked. He took the bottle, uncorked it, took out the message and unrolled it. Riku and Kairi look over to read the message.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,_

_I know that it's only been a few weeks since you all got home, and I hate to sound unfair, but we've got big trouble._

_The Heartless are up to their old tricks again. This time they're attacking a world outside our universe. It's difficult to explain on paper, so I hope you three will at least come to the castle to hear the full story._

_I'll understand if you wish to take a break from battling the forces of darkness, but we could really use your help, all three of you._

_Hoping you are well…_

And the message was signed with The King's seal.

"What do you think?" Riku asked.

"What do you mean 'what do I think?'" Sora asked, "Of course we're going to help."

"I know," said Riku, "if The Heartless are active again, it can only mean one thing."

"Maleficent," said Kairi, "Whatever's going on, I just know she's behind it."

"I believe you," said Sora, "But how are we going to get to Disney Castle? We don't have the Gummy Ship."

"I don't think we'll be needing the Gummy Ship for this," said Riku as he looked over his shoulder. There on the pier was a large circle of blue light.

"It's a gateway of some kind," said Riku, "I think we should go through it."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked, "Because the last time you wanted to go somewhere, you wound up doing some pretty dumb things."

"That was different," said Riku, "A different time and for a different reason. I've learned my lesson. Our home may not have changed, but we've changed." With that he walked into the gateway.

Sora looked at Kairi, "What do you think? You up for another adventure?"

"With you, everything's an adventure," said Kairi with a smile.

Sora smiled back and with that they both entered the gateway.

Upon their arrival at Disney Castle, Sora was immediately 'attacked' by a familiar yellow dog. He, Riku and Kairi barely got five steps down the corridor to the throne room, when Pluto tackled Sora to the floor and happily began licking his face.

"Cut it out, Pluto!" Sora playfully exclaimed as he 'fought' to get the dog off of him.

Pluto then recognized Riku and Kairi, and promptly showed them his affections.

Just then two more familiar faces came around the corner.

"Sora!" exclaimed wizard Donald Duck.

"Riku! Kairi!!" exclaimed Captain of the Guard Goofy.

"Hey guys!" Sora said as he got back up and embraced his long-time traveling companions, "How've you been?"

"Not too bad," said Goofy, "I've got nuthin' to complain 'bout."

"You've got nothing to complain about," remarked Donald, "Well I've got more to."

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"It's nothing," said Donald, "Anyway, the King is waiting to see you."

"Something tells me that Donald isn't being completely honest," Sora whispered as they all headed to the throne room.

"It's Daisy," said Goofy in a hushed tone, "Their anniversary is real soon, and Donald can't come up with something' to give her."

"That is serious," said Riku.

"Maybe we can help," said Kairi.

A minute later found Sora and his friends in the throne room. Waiting for them was King Mickey and Queen Minnie.

"Sora," said King Mickey, "Riku, Kairi, I'm grateful that you decided to come."

"Any time, your majesty," said Sora as he, Riku and Kairi bowed. "We're always ready to help out."

"And boy do we need help," said King Mickey, "We're in a real dilly of a pickle."

"The Heartless," said Riku, "Just what are they up to now?"

"Well that's the thing," said King Mickey, "It's a complicated story, and to understand the situation, I'll have to fill you in on some details. Minnie, if you would."

"Of course," said Queen Minnie. She beckoned Sora and the gang off to one side of the room to some waiting chairs. Once they were seated, the Queen made some complicated gestures with her hands. In the middle of the room appeared a large image of the many worlds that Sora and his friends visited.

"Cool!" said Sora and Kairi.

"And illusion spell," said Riku, "Impressive."

"It's something I learned in my studies," said Queen Minnie, "Whenever you're ready, King Mickey."

"Now," said Mickey, "You all already know of the many worlds that make up our universe.

"Of course," said Sora, he then pointed out some of the more familiar worlds, "There's Agrabah, Olympus Coliseum, Halloween Town, Atlantica…"

"There's Traverse Town," Riku pointed out, "And that's where we are, Disney Castle."

"Yes," said King Mickey, "And there's so much more to our universe. But not many people know that there is more than one universe in existence."

"Parallel universe," said Kairi, "Existing side by side with each other, yet rarely interacting."

"Exactly," said King Mickey. At that time Queen Minnie changed the image so that it showed a different star pattern, with a different set of worlds marked out on it.

"What you are now seeing is a universe very much alike to our own," said King Mickey, "But with one major difference. A very long time ago, a creature, known as The Great Dragon, created a side-universe within that one; or rather, isolated a part of that universe from the rest of that reality. This side-universe is populated with magical beings of all shapes and sizes, hence that reality's people refer to it as The Magical Dimension."

The image then centered in on an Earth-like world in the middle.

"When the Great Dragon was finished with his work, he settled on an empty world and merged with the planets' life force. This world, called Domino by the people who settled there, became the center of The Magical Dimension. As for the rest of the Magical Dimension, most of the other worlds soon had its own kingdom. Some had other forms of government, but the majority had constitutional monarchies."

"It should be noted," said Queen Minnie, "That in The Magical Dimension, there is a world called Magix," the image then centered on another Earth-like planet, "This world is home to three great schools of magical learning.

"The first; Red Fountain, is a school for Specialists; boys who aspire to become heroes and warriors," the image now displayed a large, red, fortress-like school.

"The second school," the image now focused on a sprawling pink and blue building with a large, grass covered courtyard, it seemed to radiate hope and joy, "Alfea, is where young women who are more attuned to light magic, aspire to become fairies."

"Fairies?" Kairi asked.

"Yes," said Queen Minnie, "In the Magical Dimension, it is the role of fairies to help solve problems and give assistance to the innocent when confronted with troubling situations.

"The third school," the image now focused on a tall, purple castle atop a mountain, the sky above seemed to be permanently overcast with lighting bolts shooting all over the place, "Cloud Tower, is a school for young women who are more attuned to dark magic. It is there that they aspire to become witches."

"Just what we need," said Donald, "More witches."

"I agree," said Riku, "It's bad enough that Maleficent is still out there."

"I wouldn't be too quick to judge the next generation of dark magic users so quickly," said King Mickey.

"Yeah," said Goofy, "You can't have good without evil."

"And not all witches are evil," said King Mickey, "Some of them can be rather decent people, but mostly they live to cause mischief."

"True," said Queen Minnie, "The witches of Cloud Tower, and the fairies of Alfea, they balance each other out. Sometimes that balance is tipped one way or the other, but it eventually evens out, as all matters of light and darkness eventually do. For the longest of time there has been a rivalry between fairies and witches, but that is only one small part of the problem. If you would continue, King Mickey."

"Back with Domino," said King Mickey as the image focused back on said world, "Nearly 16 years ago a daughter was born to the rulers of that world, King Oritel and Queen Miriam. They already had a daughter, Daphne, but it is this new child who is to play a major part in the story. The child was named Bloom."

"Bloom," said Kairi, "That's a pretty name."

"Well I'm sure you'll meet her soon," said King Mickey, "But to continue, shortly after Bloom was born, a trio of particularly nasty witches, The Ancestress Coven, and their followers, attacked Domino. Their goal was to obtain the power of The Great Dragon, known as The Dragonfire.

"It is this power, The Dragonfire, while it created The Magical Dimension, it also has the potential to destroy. The Ancestress Coven believed that whoever could control The Dragonfire, could control The Magical Dimension."

"Typical villain ideology," said Riku, "'whoever can destroy a thing, controls it.'"

"That's what they thought," said King Mickey, "The Ancestress Coven and their followers wrecked great havoc throughout Domino in their search for the resting place of The Dragonfire. But what they didn't know was that The Dragonfire wasn't where they thought it would be."

"The Dragonfire was placed," said Queen Minnie, "Or, should I say, given, to a human host for protection, and so she will, when she was ready, use it in the name of good and righteousness."

"Bloom," said Kairi, "The Dragonfire was given to Bloom."

"Yes," said Queen Minnie, "In order to guarantee Bloom's safety until her fairy powers emerged, she was sent to Earth, a different Earth than yours. There she was adopted by a kind family, unaware that she was in possession of one of the most powerful magical forces in existence."

"What happened to the rest of Domino?" Sora asked.

"That," said King Mickey, "No one is completely certain. These are the few details that are known; Bloom's older sister Daphne, she sacrificed her life to get Bloom to safety. Her selflessness allowed her to ascend to a higher level of existence, where she assumed the mantle of a Nymph of Wisdom. She has been watching over Bloom from a distance ever since.

"As for Domino and its people, well, that's even more mysterious. Outraged at the loss of The Dragonfire, The Ancestress Coven locked the planet in a cursed ice age. As the planet chilled to deadly freezing temperatures, the majority of the people of Domino were supposedly killed. Supposedly, because no bodies were found by later investigations.

"The loss of King Oritel and Queen Miriam came as a great shock to the people of Magical Dimension," at this King Mickey sighed, "And to me, they were good friends of mine."

He sighed again, then continued, "As for The Ancestress Coven, most of their followers were killed in the fighting, while the survivors were either locked away or have gone into hiding. The dark trio themselves haven't been seen since either."

"As for Bloom," said Queen Minnie as the image now showed a girl about 15 or 16 years old, she had long red hair, blue eyes and wore a red and gold shirt with blue jeans and wedgie sandals, "She was raised on Earth with no knowledge of her true heritage and power.

"Then some time after her 15th birthday, she encountered one Stella, Crowned Princess of Solaria," the image now showed Bloom talking with a girl that seemed to radiate with an inner light and beauty. She had long, blond hair, amber-brown eyes, wore a green halter-top, an orange miniskirt and yellow sandals. "It was this encounter with Stella that caused Bloom's powers to awaken."

"Let me guess," said Sora, "This Stella is a fairy, but with the power of light."

"Actually it's more like the Sun and Moon," said Queen Minnie, "But that's not important right now. To continue, Stella brought Bloom to Alfea to learn how to use her powers and to be a fairy.

"While there she made many friends at both Alfea and at Red Fountain, especially this young man" the image then showed Bloom with a boy about 16 years old. He was tall, had shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes.

"This is Sky," continued Queen Minnie, "Crowned Prince of Eraklyon."

"This is stating to sound like a modern romance story," remarked Kairi.

"You may be right, Kairi," said Queen Minnie, "Their friendship had the potential to lead to love, Bloom and Sky aren't aware of it yet, but they are destined to become soul mates."

"How can you tell?" Sora asked.

"One can be aware of the sings of destined love," said Queen Minnie, "If you know what to look for."

"You said '_had_ the potential,'" said Riku, "I'm guessing they're not friends anymore."

"We're not exactly sure how it happened," said King Mickey, "But something really embarrassing happened between Bloom and Sky, something which left her emotionally and physically venerable to her enemies."

"And these enemies," said Sora, "They're the cause of this crisis."

"Correct," said King Mickey, "While the Ancestress Witches may or may not be dead, their last living descendents are, naturally, alive and causing a lot of trouble."

The image now showed three witches; the first was dressed in a blue sleeveless vest-like shirt and matching hip-hugger pants and elbow-length fingerless gloves, had cold blue eyes with dark blue eye shadow and platinum-blond hair that wend down to her ankles. Around her neck was a necklaces with a silver 'I' charm.

The second was dressed in a dark-purple, almost black bodysuit with a sleeveless top and capri-style pants with matching fingerless gloves. She had brown eyes with purple eye shadow and brown hair that also wend down to her ankles. Around her neck was a necklaces with a silver 'D' charm.

The third wore a light purple and maroon dress that ended above the knee with matching boots and gloves. She had short purple hair and sickly green eyes with maroon eye shadow. Around her neck was a necklace with a silver 'S' charm. All three of them seemed to be pulsating with maliciousness and vile intentions.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy," said The King, "The Trix, as they are known, they have coveted The Dragonfire, and have harassed Bloom and her friends many times.

"Up until recently, Bloom and her friends were able to hold their own against The Trix, and have driven them off at least once, but when Bloom and Sky broke up, she left Alfea and returned to Earth.

"Alone and emotionally distraught, Bloom was soon overpowered by The Trix. We're not exactly sure how they did it, but The Trix now control The Dragonfire."

"Is Bloom alright?" a concerned Kairi asked.

"She is very much alive," said Queen Minnie, "And is back with her friends at Alfea."

"I got a question," said Sora, "How do you know all of this?"

"A lot of what happened before," said King Mickey, "The creation of The Magical Dimension, and what happened to Domino, I already knew. But as to recent events, that we owe thanks to Yen Sid. My teacher has been observing events in other universes, searching out for any sign of The Heartless."

"And now he's found them on Magix," said Kairi.

"Exactly," said Queen Minnie.

"To continue with what's happened to Bloom," said King Mickey, "The Trix, they thought they were leaving a helpless girl. But they are unaware that what they really did was only drain Bloom of her magic, and used that energy to bolster their already impressive powers. The core of The Dragonfire still exist within her and it can be reignited, assuming she survives."

"Survives what?" Sora asked, but he already knew the answer.

"The Heartless," said Riku, "The Trix have used their boosted magic to summon The Heartless."

"Exactly," said King Mickey, "The Trix, who were already mentally unstable, have been driven even further into madness. They've already taken control of Cloud Tower, imprisoning the staff and students, and now they're using The Heartless in a bid to take over Alfea, Red Fountain and the rest of Magix. Unless they're stopped, they could take control of all of The Magical Dimension, and perhaps everything else as well."

"How can that be?" Sora asked, "How can The Heartless obey three teenage witches, when even Maleficent and all the other Villains had a hard time with them."

"That's true," said King Mickey, "Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, they were all malicious Villains, but The Trix are unlike any dark force we've encountered. I'll bet that, if given the chance, The Trix could put Xemnas and Organization XIII to shame."

"Now I know we're in trouble," said Riku.

"You can say that again," remarked Kairi.

"That's it in a nutshell," said King Mickey, "This will be the most dangerous of adventures, one battle that I cannot guarantee that can be won. If you three have any second thoughts about this, if you don't want to go, I'll understand."

"Are you kidding?" Sora asked, "Of course we'll go!"

"You betcha!" said Kairi, "There's no way we're backing away from this!"

"Thos Trix girls think they can rule the universe," said Riku, "We're going to prove them wrong."

"That's the spirit!" said King Mickey.

"We're in as well!" said Donald.

"We are?" Goofy asked.

"Of course we are, ya big palooka!" said Donald, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well…um," said Goofy.

"It's okay, Goofy," said Sora, "Those three witches creep me out to."

"Gawrsh, Sora," said Goofy.

"I mean, who wouldn't be disturbed by them?" Sora asked, "Those three have the worst fashion sense I've ever seen."

"You said it!" remarked Kairi, "And that eye-shadow they've slathered on, I mean, can you say 'skank' any louder?"

"No wonder The Heartless are drawn to them," said Riku, "Creepy things tend to attract each other."

"Well in that case," said Goofy, "What are we waiting for?"

"So," said Sora, "We're going to Magix and stop The Trix and The Heartless, right?"

"While helping Bloom recover her powers," said Kairi

"It's a bit more complicated than that," said Queen Minnie, "While you are there, it's imperative that you help Bloom and Sky heal their friendship. As I said, they are soul mates, they just haven't realized it yet."

"Not a problem," said Riku, not completely understanding what he'd been asked to do, "Anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," said King Mickey as he produced three letters sealed with his crest, "I need you to deliver these to the heads of the three Magix schools. Each letter explains why you're there and why I won't be there."

"You're not coming with us?" Sora asked.

"I wish I could," said King Mickey, "Gosh, I really want to, but I'm needed here. The Heartless may be active on other worlds, and Minnie and I will be needed to help track their movements. So you five will be on your own."

"Again, not a problem," said Riku, "Right?"

"Right!" said both Sora and Kairi, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Alright then," said The King, "Now, I'm afraid you won't be traveling in the gummy ship for this. Chip, Dale and Jiminy Cricket just took it over to Cid's for a complete overhaul."

"I thought the ship felt a little sluggish the last time," said Sora, "So how will we be getting to Magix?"

"We've prepared a spell that will teleport you there," said Queen Minnie, "Unfortunately, the presence of The Heartless is interfering with the accuracy of the spell. The King and I will do our best to send you to your respective destinations as best as we can."

"What do you mean respective destinations?" Kairi asked, "We're splitting up?"

"I'm afraid so," said King Mickey as he handed her one of the letters, "Kairi, you are to go to Alfea and protect Bloom until she recovers her powers. While there, I want you to deliver this to Eleanor Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea.

"Riku, you are to go to Red Fountain and stand with Sky. While he is a highly accomplished swordsman, Sky is also in an emotionally venerable state and will need all the help he can get. I'm also asking you to give this to Armando Saladin, Headmaster of Red Fountain," he handed the letter to Riku.

"Okay," Riku said reluctantly as he took the letter and carefully pocketed it, Kairi had already secured hers, "Anything else?"

"I'm sure that circumstances will have Bloom and Sky face to face again," said Queen Minnie, "I'm asking you to help them in any way you can to cope with their emotional situations."

"You want us to help Bloom and Sky get back together?" Kairi asked, "No offense, Your Majesty, but Riku and I aren't therapists."

"I know," said Queen Minnie, "But I'm confident that the two of you are capable of helping Bloom and Sky."

"I wish I was as confident," Riku muttered.

"What about me?" Sora asked, "Whom am I to deliver the letter to?"

"That, Sora," said King Mickey as he handed the letter to Sora, "will be the most dangerous part. I'm sending you deep into the lair of the enemy, Cloud Tower. There you are to free the imprisoned staff and students, while delivering the letter to the school's headmistress, Christine Griffin."

"Okay," Sora said reluctantly as he carefully pocketed the letter.

"But you won't be going alone, Sora," said King Mickey, "Donald and Goofy will be with you."

"We will?" a surprised Donald asked.

"Of course we will," Goofy reassured, but deep down he was also scared that they'll be going head to head with a trio of psychotic witches.

"So let me get this straight," said Sora, "We're to go to Magix and help fight The Heartless, while delivering these messages to the heads of the three schools."

"I'm to protect Bloom," said Kairi, "While Riku helps Sky."

"And the two of us are to somehow get Bloom and Sky back together," said Riku, "While keeping them alive in the process."

"And I'm to save a school full of witches," said Sora, "And all in all defeating The Trix and The Heartless before they can take over The Magical Dimension."

"Did we miss anything?" Riku asked.

"Nope," said King Mickey, "You've got it all covered."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is impossible?" Donald asked.

"Which part?" Goofy asked, "defeating The Heartless?"

"Oh I'm not worried about a bunch of dumb Heartless," said Donald.

"Then are you worried about facing The Trix?" Sora asked.

"No," said Donald.

"Then it's fixing the whole Bloom/Sky situation," said Riku, "I know I think that's hopeless."

"It's not that either," said Donald.

"Then what is it?" Sora asked.

"I know what's got your feathers in a knot," said Kairi, "And I think I have a solution." She the whispered something in Donald's ear.

"Uh-huh," said Donald, "Uh-huh…yeah, that could work. Thank you, Kairi."

"Any time," Kairi said.

"What was that all about?" Riku asked.

"I just gave Donald a suggestion as to what he could do for his anniversary with Daisy," said Kairi, "And you know what, if I can help Donald, I feel like that I can help Bloom, and that Riku can help Sly."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," said Riku.

"It will take a minute or two to prepare the spell," said Queen Minnie, "Be ready to leave."

"I'm glad you three decided to come after all," said King Mickey to Riku, Sora and Kairi, "And I am sorry that I can't come with you."

"Next time," said Riku.

"Maybe," said King Mickey, "Anyway, it's been some time since you've fought The Heartless. This may be a bit embarrassing, but you do remember how to summon your Keyblades?"

"Like we'd forget," said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade, the blue version of Ultima Weapon, while Riku called for the his saber-like Keyblade.

Kairi's Keyblade was a bit different from the boys. It retained the classic key-shape, but with rainbow hued coloring; red and orange at the point, yellow on the blade, with blue and green at the hilt. At the key edge were flower-like etchings.

"Terrific," said King Mickey, "The Trix won't stand a chance."

"Not with this they won't!" boasted Donald as he showed off his new wizards' staff; the shaft was blue with a gold end-cap. The top was red and indigo with a pyramid-shaped wedge on one side and a half-sphere at the other. This was a staff that was highly adapt for casting spells and also doubled as a melee weapon.

Goofy also had a new and improved shield; a five-sided construct nearly five feet tall and three and a half wide with the King's seal engraved in blue and yellow. Sora knew that this shield was well balanced for offense as well as defense; any Heartless that got in it's way would surely regret it, assuming Heartless were capable of regret.

"What'd ya think?" Goofy asked as he and Donald readied their weapons for action.

"Nice," said an impressed Sora.

"Very nice," Kairi agreed.

"The Heartless won't know what hit them," said Riku.

A short time later King Mickey and Queen Minnie were putting the finishing touches on their spell, while Sora and the gang had loaded up with as many potions, ethers and other supplies as they could safely carry.

"I see that we're ready," said King Mickey.

"Okay then," said Sora, "Let's do this."

"Wait," said Kairi as she pulled something from her pocket, "Sora, I made this for you," she placed the item in Sora's hand.

It was identical to the lucky charm made of Thalasa shells that Kairi gave Sora after he rescued her from Hollow Bastion, which he later returned to her once they were all back at Destiny Islands. The difference was that this charm was made of red and yellow shells.

"I figured that, since the one I made before had such a long journey," said Kairi as she gave the charm to Sora, "I thought we should have a new one."

"Thanks, Kairi," said Sora, "But…"

"But what?" Kairi asked, "Don't you like it?"

"I do like it," said Sora as he pulled something out of his pocket, "It's just that, I made you one as well." He gave her an identical Thalasa shell charm, one that was made with green and white shells.

"Sora, I…" Kairi faltered as Sora gave her the charm, "I…I don't know what to say."

"You can say it when we get back," said Riku, "I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to think it over."

Kairi nodded in agreement. She and Sora then looked and smiled at each other before pocketing their respective Thalasa charms.

"How much longer before they finally say they like each other?" Goofy whispered to Donald.

"Soon I hope," Donald whispered back.

It was then that King Mickey and Queen Minnie had opened the portals, three portals to be exact, each a shimmering circle of blue and white light nearly three meters tall.

"Kairi," said Queen Minnie, "The one on the left will take you to Alfea. Riku, the one on the right will take you to Red Fountain."

"And the middle one will get us to Cloud Tower," said Sora.

"Precisely," said Queen Minnie.

"Alright then," said Riku, "Let's get this show on the road. Catch you all on the flip side." With that he entered the portal on the right, which vanished after him.

"Kairi," said Sora, but she stopped him.

"Relax, Sora," said Kairi, "Everything will work out, trust me."

"I do trust you," said Sora, "But just in case I don't see you until this is over, well… good luck."

"Thanks, Sora," said Kairi, "And good luck to you to." She then saw the look of self-criticism on Sora's face, as if he was yelling at himself for not coming up with something better to say.

"Oh don't be that way, Sora," said Kairi, "We will see each other again, before or after this is done, but we will. Besides," she smiled encouragingly, "it'll take more than a bunch of Heartless and a gang of psycho witches to rid you of me." she smiled again and entered the portal on the left, which vanished after her.

_I know, _Sora thought as he placed his hand on the pocket where his new Thalasa charm now sat.

"Are you ready?" King Mickey asked.

"Ready," said Donald.

"Willing," said Goofy.

"And able!" said Sora. The trio stood at attention and saluted The King and Queen, "We won't fail you, Your Majesty."

"Yeah!" said Donald, "We'll show those witches that they can't mess around with the darkness."

"We'll be back before y'know it!" said Goofy.

"I hope so," said King Mickey, "good luck."

With that the trio saluted again, then entered the portal, first Donald, then Sora, then Goofy. The portal vanished after them.

"Good lucky, guys," said King Mickey again, "You'll need it."

"I'm sure they'll be fine," said Queen Minnie in an assuring tone.

"I hope so," said King Mickey. He then jolted upright, as if remembering something very, very important, "Darn it! There was one more thing I needed to tell Sora!"

"What was it?" Queen Minnie asked.

"There was one more person who needed to be protected," said King Mickey, "Another person whose survival is of great importance. But now it's too late, we can only hope that Sora finds this person in time."

"I hope so to," said Queen Minnie.

The end of chapter 1. Next chapter our heroes arrive in The Magical Dimension and set out on their respective assignments. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival and Contact

Last time Sora, Kairi and Riku were summoned to Disney Castle, where King Mickey and Queen Minnie asked them to go on another mission; this time to another universe, The Magical Dimension. The Heartless have been summoned by a trio of dark witches, known as The Trix, whom have also stolen a great magical power from its rightful owner. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Contact**

The portal opened, spilling Sora, Donald and Goofy onto the ground, then closed back up. Donald hit the ground first, followed by Sora landing on him and ending with Goofy landing on both.

"Another happy landing," grumbled Donald as they picked themselves up.

"So this is the Realm of Magix," said Sora as they looked around to get their bearings. They were in a clearing of sorts, surrounded by trees in every direction. The sky above was overcast with disturbingly dark clouds, giving the forest a rather depressing atmosphere.

"I don't like the looks of this place," said Goofy nervously.

"Me neither," agreed Donald.

"Those witches," said Sora, "The Trix, I'll bet responsible for all this gloominess." Indeed, this wasn't the Magix that Sora expected from the images shown by Queen Minnie.

"We'd better be careful," said Goofy, "There could be Heartless all over the place."

"And who knows what other kinds of monsters we'll meet?" Donald asked.

"We'll never find out by standing here," said Sora, "Come on, guys! We've got a school to save!"

"Right!" said Donald, "On to Cloud Tower!"

But the trio paused, as if unsure what to do next.

"Um, which way to Cloud Tower?" Goofy asked as they looked around at the trees.

"The King said he'd try to get us as close to Cloud Tower as he could," said Sora, "But I don't see it."

"Are you telling me that we're lost?!" Donald asked.

"We're not lost, Donald," said Goofy, "We're in Magix."

"Of course we are," muttered Donald.

"Hang on a second," said Sora. He headed to the nearest tree and climbed as high as he could. From the near top, Sora looked around and spotted a single small mountain several miles away, and atop that mountain was a large dark building.

"That way," said Sora as he climbed back down and pointed in the direction of the mountain.

"Then what are we still here for?" Donald asked as he drew out his staff, while Goofy pulled on his shield.

_Riku, Kairi, _thought Sora as he called forth his Keyblade, _please be safe. _With that he, Donald and Goofy hurried into the woods.

**{%}The Realm of Magix{%}**

For Kairi, the transition from one universe to another went more smoothly than it did for Sora, Donald and Goofy. She emerged from the portal atop the blue roof of a large pink building. The first thing Kairi noticed was that it was severely overcast above; the sky choked with sinister clouds.

The second thing she noticed was a Shadow-type Heartless rushing towards her. Kairi summoned her Keyblade and slashed at the Shadow as it leapt at her, slaying the creature.

Kairi then saw that there were hundreds of Shadows and other types of Heartless all over the immediate area. She then saw that the creatures were fighting several dozen teenage girls, the majority of them wearing very stylish outfits that sparkled, even in the gloominess. To complete the image, they all had wings.

Kairi leapt down from the roof, slaying two more Shadows and one Soldier-type in the process. As she reached the ground, Kairi saw a girl with long, red hair, bright blue eyes and was wearing a blue and yellow shirt with jeans and wedgie sandals.

With her was one of the girls with wings. This one had long, bright blond hair done up in pigtails and hazel eyes. She was wearing a sparkling orange top and mini-shorts, with knee-high boots of the same color. She also wore light blue tube wrist bands. Her wings were three leaflets with the color of powder blue with teal tips. In her hands was a long blue staff that ended in several circles.

Kairi then noticed that the two girls were unaware of a Shadow creeping behind them in its two-dimensional form. The creature stopped less than two yards from the red-headed girl, regained its 3D form and prepared to attack the red-head from behind.

Acting on instinct, Kairi threw her Keyblade at the Shadow, destroying the creature before it could attack. The Keyblade then returned to Kairi's hands as if it were a boomerang.

**Keyblade technique- Strike Raid**

Kairi then ran over to the two girls, "Are you okay, Bloom?" she asked the redhead.

"I'm fine," said Bloom, for that was who the red-head was, "Who are you? And where did you come from?"

"It's a long story," said Kairi, "I'll explain later. But the important thing is that you're alright. Excuse me, please." She then slashed and destroyed the two Soldiers that were scampering towards them from the left.

"Cool sword," said the blond.

"Thanks, Princess Stella," said Kairi.

"How did you know who I am?" the blond, Stella, asked, "And how do you know Bloom's name?"

"Like I said," Kairi replied as she took out another Shadow, "It's a long story, and it looks like I'm gonna have to wait to tell it." At that time quite a few of the attacking Heartless had sensed the presence of a Keyblade and were converging on Kairi.

"Forgive me for stating the obvious," said Stella as she, Kairi and Bloom found themselves surrounded by over two dozen Shadows, ten Soldiers and several, recently spawned Gargoyle-type Heartless, "But we're in trouble."

"You're telling me," said Kairi, "Bloom, stay close to me."

"Why?" Bloom asked, even though Kairi sensed that Bloom sensed that Kairi was someone worth staying close to.

"I promise I'll explain later," said Kairi as the Heartless began creeping closer, "Just stay close to me. Stella, I hope you know how to use that staff of yours."

"This happens to be The Sun Staff of Solaria," said Stella, "And yes, I know how to use it. Observe," she raised her staff and shot a beam of pure sunlight at The Heartless, causing five Shadows and two Soldiers to disintegrate.

"Cool," said Kairi as she swatted away two leaping Shadows.

Just then another batch of Shadows and Soldiers scampered towards them. But then a bolt of green lighting fried four Shadows, while four Soldiers were trapped and crushed by vines that emerged from the ground. Three Shadows and two Soldiers were then shattered by what sounded like a blast of hip-hop music.

Kairi looked to see three fairies landing next to Bloom. The first had long, caramel colored hair with blonde streaks within her bangs, emerald colored eyes and a tan skin tone. She wore a fuchsia and orchid sparkling one piece, bare shouldered dress that modestly concealed a pair of mini shorts of the same color, and ankle-high boots also the same color. A delicate looking, orchid colored and shaped choker adorned her neck, while detached sleeves of the same color complimented her arms. Her wings were green-yellow in color. Kairi could sense that this girl radiated with kindness and serenity

The second fairy had blackish blue pigtailed hair, deep blue Asian-looking eyes and pale skin tone. She wore a sparkling red top with translucent pink fabric at the middle, a red mini skirt, and knee-high wedge red boots. She also wore purple headphones atop her head and purple ribbons around her fore-arms (the one on her left arm had loose ends hanging from it). Her wings were translucent bright blue with purple bands in the middle. From what Kairi could sense, this was a girl who loved to have fun and truely enjoued music for the sake of music.

The third fairy had magenta colored, pixie/boy-cut styled hair, teal eyes, and a pale skin tone. She wore a full body suit with sparkling lavender color lavender covering the torso and legs. She had powder blue sleeves which covered her hands and blue knee-high boots. She wore a lavender helmet which has a lime green tear-shaped brooch on it, similar to the one on her chest. Her wings were green bars which formed small squares on her back, in the form of a glider. It was clear to Kairi that this girl possessed immense intelligence.

_(Note: I got this information, and a lot more, off of Wikipedia)_

"Are you alright, Bloom?" the tanned girl asked.

"I'm fine, Flora," said Bloom, "Musa, Tecna, I'm perfectly fine."

"No injuries," replied the girl in the sparkling suit as she used a wrist-mounted scanner of sorts, "You're in perfect health."

"Of course she's fine," said the girl with the headphones, "It'll take more than a bunch of creepy creatures to hurt our Bloom."

"They're called Heartless," said Kairi, "Your enemies, The Trix, they're the ones who summoned and are controlling The Heartless."

"How are you aware of The Trix?" the girl with the sparkling suit, whom Bloom identified as Tecna, asked.

"And just who are you?" the girl with the headphones, whom Bloom identified as Musa, asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Kairi, "I should have introduced myself." She then jumped up and took out two Gargoyles with an Aerial Sweep attack. She then landed, and smiled at the five girls, "I'm Kairi, I'm here to help."

_(Note: for this fic, and all future fics, Kairi knows all of Sora's techniques from the first Kingdom Hearts game, as well as a few that Sora and Riku used in Kingdom Hearts 2. We now return you to your regulary scheduled fanfic.)_

********

For Riku, his arrival in the Realm of Magix wasn't as smooth as Kairi's, but far less rough than Sora's. He emerged from the portal several meters above the roof of Red Fountain. He landed hard on the red-slate roof and nearly fell off, but quickly regained his balance to slash two leaping Shadows into oblivion.

Riku then looked below to see dozens of teenage boys fighting a hoard of Shadows, Soldiers, Gargoyles, and a scattering of Large Bodies. The boys all wore the same matching blue and white bodysuit uniform with blue capes. Each was armed with a different energy-based weapon, each with its unique color.

As Riku made his way to the large stone courtyard where the majority of the fighting was taking place, slaying any Heartless that had the unfortunate luck to be in front of him, he saw two boys trying to destroy a Large Body. The first boy had shoulder-length blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was armed with a blue energy sword shaped like a long sword. The other boy had short, shaggy brown hair and brown eyes. He was armed with a green broadsword.

Riku sensed that both boys, while possessing great strength of heart and courage, had vastly different personalities. The blond seemed the more compassionate, while the brunette seemed a bit more self-centered. Both of them kept trying to stab and slash at the Large Body, but the oversized Heartless just shrugged off the attacks.

"How do you destroy this thing!?" shouted the boy with the broadsword. Just then the Large Body raised it's enormous arms to crush the boys.

Seeing this, Riku rushed behind the oversized Heartless and slashed at its back. The Large Body disappeared.

"You've got to get behind it," said Riku, "That type of Heartless is nearly indestructible from the front. Its defenses are weaker on the sides, but the back is its most venerable spot."

"Thanks, I guess," said the blond boy.

"Any time, Prince Sky," said Riku as he slashed and destroyed two Shadows and a Soldier that tried to sneak up on him.

"How do you know his name?" the brunette asked as he destroyed two Soldiers.

"It's a long story," said Riku, "I'll explain later."

"I agree," said Sky after stabbing two Shadows, "This really isn't the time for stories, right, Brandon?"

"I'm all ears if you are," said the other, identified as Brandon.

Riku was about to retorted, when he noticed that dozens of Heartless were heading straight for him. He hastily counted over a dozen Shadows, nearly 20 Soldiers and four Large Bodies that were drawn by the presence of his Keyblade.

"Looks like they're not happy you're here," said Brandon.

"I'm only part of what's getting them riled up," said Riku. Focusing on his mastered inner darkness, Riku shot a beam of negative energy at the ranks of Heartless, destroying six Shadows, eight Soldiers and one Large Body in that one shot.

**Riku's Technique: Dark Aura**

"Awesome," said an impressed Sky.

"You think that's cool?" Riku asked, "I'm just getting warmed up." But then he tripped on a lose piece of concrete. Riku barely regained his balance to see the Large Body rearing up in front of him, the oversized Heartless' arms raised to crush him.

But then the Large Body disappeared with the report of a loud shot. Standing behind where the deceased Heartless stood was another Red Fountain student. This one had short orange hair and wore large glasses. He was armed with an energy blaster. Riku could tell that this boy possessed a high degree of intelligence, but lacked wisdom on certain levels.

"Hey guys!" the boy with the glasses exclaimed, "You can destroy the big ones from behind!"

"We know, Timmy," said Brandon, "This guy just explained it to us."

"Huh?" Timmy asked as he saw Riku, "Who are you?"

"I should have introduced myself earlier," said Riku, "I apologize." He then saw another Large Body charging headlong at him. Focusing his inner darkness again, Riku extended his energy outward to form a barrier that stopped the charging Heartless stone cold. He then got behind the stunned Large Body and destroyed it with one slash.

**Riku's Technique: Dark Aura**

"My name is Riku, I'm here to help."

********

The fact that dozens upon dozens of Heartless were closing in on her didn't really bother Kairi all that much. No, the main worry for her was making sure that Bloom was safe from harm. Some of the Heartless that attacked tried to get to Bloom, but Kairi was one step ahead of them, destroying every fell creature that tried to get close.

She wasn't alone of course, Bloom's friends were there as well. Kairi noticed that each Fairy's power tended to mach her name and personality. Stella used sunlight based magic, while Flora was more in depth with nature and could summon and control plants that attacked the Heartless. Musa used spells that blasted the Heartless with music waves, while Tecna blasted the enemy with bolts of green lighting and other spells that focused on technology.

More and more Heartless became drawn to the presence of Kairi's Keyblade. With the enemy attention focused elsewhere, this allowed the other fairies their chance to gain the advantage. It wasn't long before The Heartless were being destroyed faster than fresh ones could arrive.

It was another minute or so before Kairi realized that no more fresh Heartless had been spawned and that the school was free of the enemy, for the time being. With the battle over, or at least on pause, Bloom's friends reverted back to what Kairi correctly guessed was their normal attire.

Stella's hair was now straight and set with a hair band. She wore a green halter top and orange miniskirt and gold sandals. Her staff had collapsed into a ring which she now wore on her right hand. Flora was now wearing a green midriff, off-the-shoulder top, a fuchsia colored, faux wrap, short skirt decorated with strawberries, two sets of yellow bangle bracelets on each arm, and fuchsia colored platform sandals.

Musa was wearing a red one shoulder top, one purple colored armband on her left arm, baggy jeans and red sneakers. Tecna was dressed in a soft purple and lime green vest top, soft purple flared fitted cropped pants and same color shoes.

"Well," said Tecna, "That was fascinating, to say the least."

"I'd call it something else," said Musa, "Something not so nice."

"The important thing is that we're all fine," said Flora.

"You said it, Flora," said Stella, "Those things kept trying to eat us."

"I don't think Heartless eat people," said Kairi, "Or at least, none that I've seen."

"And what do Heartless do?" Bloom asked. In her arms was a blue-furred rabbit named Kiko.

"And what exactly are Heartless?" Musa asked

"They were ordinary people once," said Kairi, "People whose hearts were consumed by darkness. The creatures that attacked were born from that darkness. Heartless act on instinct and seek out other hearts to corrupt. So, to answer your question, Bloom, Heartless are only interested in turning you and everyone else into one of them."

"Again, fascinating," said Tecna.

"Okay," said Musa, "But that still leaves the question of Kairi."

"Yeah," said Bloom to Kairi, "You said you're here to help. But why?"

"I'd like to know that myself." Kairi then saw an elderly woman approach them. She had gray hair, wore glasses and wore a blue and white suit. Kairi sensed a great power from this woman, whom seemed to emanate authority and wisdom. "I have heard of Keyblades, but I did not expect someone as young as you to have one, and use it so well."

"Life's full of surprises, I guess," said Kairi, "You wouldn't happen to be Eleanor Faragonda, Headmistress of Alfea, would you?"

"I am she."

Kairi pulled the letter out of her pocket and handed to Faragonda, "King Mickey sends his regards."

"King Mickey?" a surprised Faragonda asked as she opened and read the letter.

"What is it, Professor Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"It would seem," said Faragonda as she finished reading the letter, "That young Kairi here was sent to us, not only to defend against The Heartless, but also to protect you, Bloom, until you recover your powers."

"Recover my powers?" Bloom asked, "But how? The Trix stole The Dragonfire from me."

"Not really," said Kairi, "All those psycho witches did was siphon off a lot of magical energy. The core of The Dragonfire still exist in you, Bloom. It's my job to help you reignite that core."

"Oh really?" Stella asked, "And just how are you going to do that?"

"I haven't the foggiest idea how," said Kairi honestly, "But I'm sure we'll figure it out."

"I'm not so sure we can trust her," said Musa.

"I think we should," said Flora, "Kairi did help us defeat all those Heartless."

"True," said Tecna, "But on the other hand her arrival seems too much of a coincidence for me."

"Well I for one don't trust her," said Stella, "For all we know, she could be working with The Trix."

"No, she isn't," said Bloom in a determined tone.

"How can you be sure?" Flora asked.

"I can see her inner self," said Bloom, "It's the most pure aura I've ever seen, and I've seen quite a few. No one whose inner being is so free of darkness can possibly be working with someone like Icy, Darcy and Stormy. There's no doubt about it, Kairi is here to help us."

"You can still see her inner self?" Musa asked, "So you still have that power."

"Then there's still hope," said Faragonda, "Bloom, I agree with you, for I can also sense Kairi's inner goodness. Believe me when I say this, girls; Kairi is someone we can trust."

"If Bloom and Ms. F. think so," said Musa, "Then so do I."

"Same here," said Stella as she held out her hands, "Sorry for not trusting you, Kairi."

"Apology accepted," said Kairi as she shook Stella's hand. She then faced Bloom, "I don't know how, but I promise you, Bloom, I will help you regain your powers. And if any Heartless or psycho witch tries to hurt you or your friends, they'll have to go through me first."

"I think this is the start of a great friendship, Kairi," said Bloom as she shook Kairi's hand, "Welcome to Alfea."

"Glad to be here," said Kairi.

********

A similar situation had happened to Riku. Sensing the presence of his Keyblade, the majority of Heartless at Red Fountain had swarmed towards Riku. However, with the enemy's attention focused elsewhere, the students of Red Fountain quickly gained the edge, destroying Heartless faster than they could spawn. It wasn't long before the enemy had ceased their attack and the school was free of Heartless, for the moment.

Riku then located and delivered the letter to the Headmaster of Red Fountain, Armando Saladin; a man while short in stature and advanced in age, possessed great martial strength and wisdom. Saladin wore a yellow suit and carried a tall staff with the top carved in the shape of a dragon.

"King Mickey sent you," said Saladin as he finished reading the letter, "Now there's a name I haven't heard in a long time." he then addressed the students, "Specialists of Red Fountain! This young man was sent here to give assistance to our proud school in this time of crisis! I expect you all to give him the same courtesy and respect as you would give any teacher and alumni of Red Fountain!"

The assembled students saluted as one in acknowledgement

"Okay," said Sky to Riku, "I get it that you're here to help out against The Heartless, that we're all clear on. But how did you know who I am? Did my parents hire you?"

"I've never met your parents," said Riku, "No, let's just say that King Mickey and I go back a while. Anyway, I've been asked to stay close to you, Prince Sky, and keep you safe."

"Keep me safe," Sky repeated, "Are you sure my parents didn't send you? Because I told that idiot Diaspro that I wasn't leaving."

"I said that I didn't know your parents," said Riku, "And neither do I know this Diaspro, is that even a name?"

"Oh it's a name alright," said Timmy, "Unfortunately."

"She's my fiancée," said Sky, "Or, she was. We broke up like ten minutes before you got here."

"Sorry I missed the show," said Riku.

"But that still doesn't explain why you were sent to protect Sky," said Brandon, "Which is my job in the first place."

"I'm sure you've been doing a great job," said Riku, "But I've been asked to stick to Sky like glue until this whole mess with The Heartless and The Trix is resolved."

"But why?" Sky asked, "Why me?"

"I honestly don't know," said Riku, who thought it would be best that Sky and everyone else didn't know the full details of the mission.

"Well whatever the reason," said Sky, "I'm glad you're here." He held out his hand.

"Glad to be here," said Riku as he shook Sky's hand.

"So am I," said Brand as he shook Riku's hand, followed by Timmy, "You've got some serious moves. The way you took out all those Heartless, that was out of sight."

"You guys aren't so bad yourselves," said Riku.

"But you've obviously have more experience against these creatures," said Timmy, "What else can you tell us about them?"

"More than I'd like to know," said Riku, "But if you've got questions about The Heartless, I'll answer them as best as I can."

It was at that exact moment when Riku and Kairi both sensed something bad. They stared off towards the sinister clouds overhead, a distant look on their faces. Kairi head Bloom asking her, "What's wrong?" while Riku heard Sky ask him the same question.

"I've got this terrible feeling," said both Kairi and Riku, "That we're being watched."

********

Riku and Kairi had no idea how right they were, for all this time they were being watched, by three of the most detestable, malevolent, remorseless and downright nasty girls in all of The Magical Dimension; three dark witches who are living proof that one doesn't need to be a Heartless or a Nobody to be without a heart.

The Trix, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, had been viewing the respective battles at Red Fountain and Alfea, through a magic-based observation device that resembled a large, translucent eye.

The three dark witches were laughing like the demented villains they were at the sight of the respective students of the schools as they fought against the seemingly endless hoards of Heartless that The Trix kept sending at the schools. But then something unexpected happened that ruined the good moods of the dark trio.

The eye-viewer thing was, at the time, focused on Bloom about to be taken down by a Shadow, when said Heartless was destroyed by Kairi.

"What the hell?!" exclaimed Stormy as she and her sisters glared at the image of Kairi talking to Bloom and Stella, "Where did she come from!?"

"And what's with that weird sword of hers?" Darcy asked as she saw Kairi slaying more Heartless with nearly effortless ease.

Icy said nothing as she commanded the eye-viewer thing to shift half its view over to Red Fountain, so it showed a split image of both schools.

"Why did you do that?" Darcy asked.

"Call it a hunch," said Icy darkly as she commanded the imager to do a search of the fighting over at Red Fountain, "But there's more going on here than we think. Aha!" the image then focused on Riku taking down the charging Large Body.

"Another one!" said Stormy.

It was then that The Trix realized that most of The Heartless were being drawn towards Riku and Kairi.

"No!!" exclaimed Icy, "Don't focus on them! Attack the students! Turn them into Heartless!"

"They're not listening to us!" said Darcy, "Why won't they listen!?"

"They're stupid!" said Stormy, "But that's no excuse!"

It was several more minutes as the three dark witches attempted to reassert their authority over The Heartless, but with only minimal success. Most of the creatures that kept arriving at Red Fountain and Alfea ignored their masters orders and rushed at Riku and Kairi.

"You stupid Heartless!!" spat Stormy, "Obey me! You will obey me!"

"Just forget about it, Stormy," said Darcy, "They're not paying attention. I think we should stop for now."

"I agree," said Icy, "Sisters, we need to figure out what's going on before anything else happens."

"Whatever," muttered Stormy.

The Trix focused their dark magic and ceased the flow of Heartless into Magix. The eye-viewer thing showed that the battles at the schools had stopped.

"Now," said Icy, "let's think this through. First of all, who are those two who showed up out of nowhere?"

"And why were The Heartless so hell-bent on destroying them?" Darcy asked as she commanded the eye-viewer thing to show both Riku and Kairi.

"Well whoever they are," said Stormy, "They've crossed the wrong witches."

"I'll bet those weird swords they've got have something to do with this," said Darcy.

"They are weird," said Stormy, "kind of look like keys."

"Key swords," said Icy, thinking out loud, "key blades, Keyblades! Hey, didn't that weird sorceress with the yellow eyes warn us about a bunch of kids with Keyblades?"

"Huh?" a confused Stormy asked, "Oh, yeah, I remember."

"Like I could forget someone like that," said Darcy.

FLASHBACK

Several hours earlier, The Trix, having consolidated their takeover of Cloud Tower, along with imprisoning the staff and students in the dungeons, had begun summoning what they called 'The Dark Army.' The dark trio believed that, with the power of The Dragonfire at their command, they would possesses a great and terrible host that would sweep aside all that stood in its way.

Using a book that was marked forbidden in most magic communities, the dark trio completed a ritual to summon 'The Dark Army.' They didn't know what kind of fell creatures they would get, but when the smoke cleared, the appearance of a dozen Shadows seemed a bit anticlimactic to The Trix, leaving the dark trio with the feeling that they'd been cheated.

"This is it?" Icy asked as the dozen Shadows began creeping around the room, "This is The Dark Army which we'll use to rule The Magical Dimension?!"

"Are we sure we did the summoning spell right?" Darcy asked.

"Sure are weird little critters," Stormy remarked as she bent down to get a better look at one of the Shadows, which wiggled its antenna and stared back with its glowing yellow eyes.

"Well I'm not impressed," Icy said contemptuously.

Just then a dark voice filled the room, "Many have underestimated The Heartless, and many have perished."

"What's going on?" a startled Darcy.

"What indeed?" the voice replied.

"Quit playing games!" spat Icy, "Who are you?!"

"Ah yes," said the voice, "How rude of me not to introduce myself." There was a flash of green and black flames. When The Trix could see again, there before them stood a tall woman dressed in black and purple robes. She had pale skin and yellow eyes with a pointed headdress that gave her the appearance of horns. In her left hand was a tall metal staff that had a large green orb at the top, on which was perched a raven.

"I am Maleficent, and like the three of you, I am a servant of the darkness, a servant who wishes to become the master."

"I've heard of you," said Darcy, "But weren't you sealed inside an enchanted sword?"

"That was a long time ago," said Maleficent. "But enough about me, this is all about the three of you."

"What about us?" Stormy asked.

"I have seen many things in my time," said Maleficent, "Many dark deeds and foul undertakings. I have witnessed hundreds of worlds consumed by darkness, many of them by my own hand. But you three, are something else indeed.

"You ancestors, The Ancestress Witches, they sought to control The Dragonfire. For their greed and folly they were cast aside by fate, leaving destiny to be fulfilled by you. I congratulate you for succeeding where you ancestors failed."

"Getting The Dragonfire from that loser Bloom was easy," said Darcy, "Once we had the right chance to do it."

"And opportunity you exploited marvelously," said Maleficent, "Forcing the girl to choose between her powers and her family, a work of pure wickedness."

"Glad you liked it," said Icy, "Wait, you've been watching us?"

"For many years," replied Maleficent, "As I have been observing many other worlds, searching for allies to stand with and cover all of existence in darkness. Not too long ago I attempted to forge a union between multiple dark souls and myself. That union has failed, so now I am searching for new partners in darkness. I believe you three are of the kind that I am searching for."

"I'm flattered you think we're worthy of working with you," said Icy, "But that still doesn't explain what these things are," she pointed at the scampering Shadows.

"Of course," said Maleficent, "enough pleasant talk. The creatures you see before you are called Heartless. They are created when a person's heart is consumed by darkness. This particular breed of Heartless is known as Shadow."

"Interesting," said Darcy as she watched one of the Shadow Heartless become two-dimensional and move about the floor for a few seconds, before resuming its 3D form.

"They are cool," said Stormy, "In a creepy way, but so what?"

"You'll have to forgive my little sister," said Icy, "She can be a little impatient."

"Understandable," said Maleficent, "But regretful nonetheless. She'll have to learn to be patient, the same for you and your other sister, for I have much to say on the subject of Heartless."

The self-claimed Mistress of all Evil then explained to The Trix how Heartless instinctively seek out other hearts to corrupt. Maleficent then instructed the dark trio on how to assert control over The Heartless, as well as how to summon more, and how to manipulate them into more advanced and more powerful forms.

It wasn't long before The Trix had a sizeable force of Heartless at their disposal; the entire school and area around Cloud Tower was soon swarming with thousands of Shadows, hundreds of Soldiers, Gargoyles, dozens of Large Bodies, and a wide variety of various Heartless types.

"Well now," said and impressed Maleficent, "It seems you three have things well in hand here. I must say, for such younglings, you three have a thirst for imagination, and a grand vision for maliciousness."

"It just comes naturally to us," said Darcy.

"Now this is what I call a dark army," Icy said as she reviewed the assembled Heartless; the multitudes of foul creatures standing at the ready of their mistresses commands.

"With all these Heartless," said Stormy, "Those pathetic fairies and wanabee heroes won't stand a chance! We'll crush them like bugs!"

"Excellent," said Maleficent as she stroke her raven. But then her face grew more serious, "And now a warning."

"Now a warning?!" an exasperated Darcy asked.

"Just a bit of advice," said Maleficent, "Remember that The Heartless are darkness come to life. While countless worlds across many universes have been devoured by the darkness, one should remember that those who, while attempting to master the darkness, have proven themselves unworthy to do so, and in turn, found themselves consumed by the darkness. My advice is not to allow yourselves to be immersed too deeply in the darkness, you you'll surely find yourselves among The Heartless, instead of commanding them."

"We'll keep that in mind," said Icy, "right, sisters?"

"You bet we will," said Stormy as she and Darcy nodded in agreement.

"Well spoken," said Maleficent, "I shall now leave you to your conquests. If by some means you require my assistance, simply say my name three times, and here I shall be."

"Thanks for the offer," Icy said sardonically, "But we'll be fine."

"That remains to be seen," said Maleficent. She turned to leave, but stopped, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you three should come across a certain group of meddling brats, do not take them lightly. While they many seem unthreatening at first, they'll soon prove themselves more troublesome than you can imagine."

"And who are these meddling brats that you're so scared of?" Darcy asked.

"You will know them and their companions when you see them," said Maleficent, "Two human boys and a girl. The others with them are of little consequence, but the three human children whom you should be concerned about carry weapons that are most effective in destroying Heartless; Keyblades."

"Keyblades?" Icy asked.

"Again, you will know them when you see them," said Maleficent, "Until our next meeting." With another flash of green and black flames, Maleficent and her pet vanished.

"That was weird," said Stormy.

END FLASHBACK

"That sorceress was right," said Darcy, "Someone with a Keyblade did show up."

"Two someones' you mean," said Stormy.

"Whatever," said Darcy, "The point is, what Maleficent warned us about came true."

"But there's only two of them?" Stormy asks, "Both the boy and the girl have Keyblades. Isn't there supposed to be a third?"

"Doesn't matter," said Icy, "with The Dragonfire and The Heartless at our command, it's only a matter of time before Red Fountain, Alfea, and all of Magix is under our control. Then nothing will stand in our way of ruling The Magical Dimension, and if those meddling brats get in our way, well, let's just say it won't be a pretty sight. Anyway, I believe it's time to deliver our demands to Alfea and Red Fountain."

At this the mad sisters laughed on into the night like the lunatics they were.

The end of chapter 2. Next chapter, while Riku fights along with Sky to defend Red Fountain, Kairi goes with Bloom and her friends to help recover her powers. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Pathos for Domino

Last time Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived in The Realm of Magix to stop the insidious Trix from taking control of The Magical Dimension. Unfortunately they were several miles from where they needed to be, forcing the trio to hike through a Heartless-infested forest. At the same time, Kairi arrived at Alfea and made contact with Bloom, while Riku arrived at Red Fountain and made contact with Sky. Both Keyblade wielders protected their respective charges, while assisting the students of the two schools against The Heartless. Unfortunately for Riku and Kairi, their arrival in Magix was observed by the insidious Trix. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 3: Pathos for Domino**

The Trix had just delivered their ultimatum to Faragonda and Saladin via a holographic message, saying that they have 12 hours to surrender, or else both Red Fountain and Alfea will be destroyed.

"You have nothing that can stand in the way of our power," Icy boasted, "We control The Heartless, and we shall control all of The Magical Dimension. Resistance is futile." she ended the message with a wave of her hand.

"You really think they'll just roll over and give up?" Stormy asked.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Icy asked, a malicious grin, "No, they'll keep fighting, and we'll keep sending more and more Heartless, until they're all destroyed. Speaking of which, we'll need to refocus our control over The Heartless. I'd rather not have a repeat of what happened when those brats with the Keyblades showed up."

"Oh yeah," said Stormy, "I almost forgot about them. So, what are we going to do about them?"

"I'm not sure," said Icy, "I've got so many ideas of what to do to them, I just can't decide. I'll pick something when we've got them at our mercy, Darcy will help me decide. Where is Darcy anyway?"

"She's outside," said a disgusted sounding Stormy as she looked out the window, "codling all the Heartless."

"You're joking," said Icy as she joined her sister at the window and looked, "You're not."

Outside, Darcy was treating a bunch of Shadows as if they were puppies. It was rather disturbing to Icy and Stormy to see their sister crooning, "Who's a nasty little Heartless? You're a nasty little Heartless! Yes you are! Yes you are!"

"Cut that crap out, Darcy!" spat Icy as she and Stormy walked outside, "It's embarrassing."

"And disgusting to boot," said Stormy.

"Oh you're just jealous that they like me better than you," said Darcy. It was true that The Heartless tended to act with less indifference to Darcy than with her sisters.

"Well stop it with the cuteness," said Icy, "We've work to do."

********

With the battle still on hold, Kairi used the time to tell, at least partly, her story to Bloom and her friends Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna; the five of them had formed a group called The Winx. Kairi began her story with what happened back on Destiny Island with her, Sora and Riku.

"No way," said Musa, "You're telling me that your heart was taken from you and placed inside someone else?"

"That's impossible on more than one level," said Tecna, "The human body cannot live without a heart."

"I don't think Kairi's talking about the organ that pumps blood," said Bloom.

"She's referring to the soul, or spirit," said Flora, "Something like that."

"Exactly," said Kairi, "When I mean 'the heart,' I'm talking about that part of ourselves that makes us who we are. Without that, that inner spirit, we'd be nothing more than catatonic vegetables, which is what I was for a while."

"How'd you get out of that mess?" Stella asked.

"My friend found me," said Kairi, "After our home was swallowed by the darkness, Sora went on a journey to find me and our other friend, I'll talk about that one later. Anyway, Sora and a few others journeyed from one world to another, fighting The Heartless and sealing the worlds so The Heartless couldn't swallow them in darkness.

"Eventually Sora caught up with me. I was still a breathing doll at the time, so I didn't see it, but Sora realized that he was carrying my heart inside him the whole time. Sora then used a black Keyblade to unlock his heart and mine from his body. I was me again, but Sora became a Heartless.

"But that didn't last long. I really don't know how to explain it, but my feelings for Sora helped him regain his heart and become normal again. For a while it seemed that everything was going to be alright, but we didn't know it at the time, but by having our hearts separated from us, it had caused something that would drastically effect us later on."

It was then that one of the Alfea faculty, one Griselda, assistant headmistress, told Kairi and The Winx, that they were needed in Faragonda's office.

"Professor Saladin and I have just spoken with The Trix," said Faragonda, "The witches are planning to attack both Alfea and Red Fountain again. They're doing what their ancestors did."

"Total universal domination," said Kairi.

"True," said Faragonda, "Back then, the Ancestress had seriously jeopardized the balance of power in The Magical Dimension. And now another generation of dark witches have taken up the fight, only this time they possessed a weapon their ancestors did not," she pointed at Bloom, "Your power, along with the Heartless, and that makes them utterly invincible.

"Bloom, listen carefully. At this point in time, the only thing you can do is go back to where it truly began for you; Domino."

"To Domino?" Bloom asked, "But why?"

"Because it was there that the Ancestress witches destroyed your birthplace, Bloom," said Faragonda, "They eradicated your kingdom. And now, their psychotic descendents, Icy, Darcy and Stormy, they're following in their malicious footsteps."

Faragonda then conjured up a green sphere that focused into the image of a purple castle, "I'm thinking that, perhaps, somewhere in the remnants of the royal palace of Domino, you might be able to find a clue, a shred of evidence somewhere, something, anything, to help you regain what you've lost; The Dragonfire."

The image of the castle then expanded to show it against a frozen backdrop, then showed it being covered by snow, until there was hardly a trace of it.

Bloom stared at this with a mixture of wonder and shock.

"Bloom," said Faragonda, "You are our only chance."

"In that case," said Musa as she put her hand on Bloom's shoulder in a reassuring manner, "we'll go with you."

"Absolutely," said Flora, "You can count on us."

"As if we'd let you go by yourself," said Stella.

"The odds of success are more probable if we go together," said Tecna.

"And there's no way I'm staying behind," said Kairi, "This goes way beyond a mission. We're friends now, Bloom, and I'm always there to help my friends."

Bloom could only say, "Oh, you girls," as she shed tears of gratitude.

A short time later found Kairi, Bloom and The Winx in a large spherical room with a long platform extending to the middle. The girls were standing at the end. Tecna explained that this room acted as an environmental simulator, where a fairy could practice her magic in near real-life situations.

"So it's like virtual reality," said Kairi, "Only much more realistic."

Faragonda and the school staff were in the simulator's control room. One of the teachers, an elf named Palladium, was manning the controls.

"Now listen girls," said Palladium, "The system has been completely overhauled. In a few seconds, the simulator will create a multi-dimensional corridor, which will take you to domino."

It was then that Kairi noticed a small glowing ball was above her head, while similar orbs were hovering over Bloom and the girls. The orbs then projected onto them each a set of highly-fashionable cold-weather gear, complete with winter parkas, boots and goggles. From what Kairi could tell, what she and the others were wearing were reenforced with magic.

"Now remember, girls," said Palladium, "This time it's for real, it's not a simulation, so concentrate, relax, and stay focused."

"You've done this before?" Kairi asked.

"We all did," said Flora, "For our midterms."

"Bloom's test took her to Domino," said Musa, "Which she got an A on."

"While Stella got an F on hers," said Tecna, "we warned her not to enter that beauty pageant, that she needed to study."

"I studied," said Stella, "We were up the whole night cramming. Kairi, you won't believe how long it took me to get the puffiness out of my eyes."

"You've been to Domino before?" Kairi asked Bloom.

"It was only a simulation," said Bloom, "And that took me to one of the few warms spots there, like on the equator. But if we need these," she indicated the cold weather gear.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Kairi said. It was then that she noticed that the air around them was beginning to shimmer with a blue glow.

"I wish you all well," said Palladium as the light brightened to near blinding intensity.

The next thing Kairi knew, she and the others were on another world; a world covered in snow and ice, with only bare rock protruding in some places. A light snow was falling from a partly cloudy sky where three moons hung, one orange, one purple and a smaller blue one.

"Domino is freezing cold," Bloom remarked as she looked around.

"It sure is," said Stella, "I new I should have brought chapstick. All this cold, dry air, it'll be murder on my skin."

"And such lovely skin," said Musa in a teasing manner, "We wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

"I knew you'd understand, Musa," said Stella, unaware that Musa was teasing her.

"Air temperature at -50 Celsius," said Tecna as she scanned the area, "Without protective clothing, we'd be frozen solid in less than a minute."

"We'll fell warmer when we're moving," said Flora.

"Speaking of which," said Stella, "Bloom, any idea where to go? 'cause we'll be frozen stiff if we don't find the royal palace."

Bloom looked in one direction, then another, and another before deciding, "That way," she pointed north-west, as confirmed by Tecna's onboard compass.

"Any reason why that way?" Musa asked.

"I've just got a good feeling about that way," said Bloom, "Just a hunch."

"A hunch is better than nothing," said Kairi.

**)********D****(Domino)********D****(**

"So, Kairi," said Flora as they started walking, "What happened to you and Sora?"

"Well," said Kairi as she continued her story, "After Sora and I had our hearts restored, he then went off to find our other friend, Riku, for it was Riku that Sora was also looking for."

Kairi talked about her and Sora leaving Hollow Bastion, how while resting up at Traverse Town, they'd promised to all be together again back home, with her giving him the original Thalasa shell charm, then with Sora heading for The End of the World, where Sora confronted Ansem, or someone whom they thought was Ansem, but was actually a Nobody.

"Ansem thought that by opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, he'd unleash darkness upon all the worlds. But Sora proved him wrong, for, as Sora said, 'Kingdom Hearts is Light.' Ansem vanished, but the door was left open. Riku and King Mickey showed up, and with Sora's help, they closed the door, thereby restoring many worlds that were covered by the darkness, including our Earth. Unfortunately, Sora couldn't go with me back home, for he'd promised to find Riku. So we parted ways again, and I didn't see him again until over a year later, when another door to Kingdom Hearts was opened."

All this time the girls had crossed several miles of snow and ice, sometimes crossing an ice bridge over a deep canyon.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this cold," said Stella.

"If only I had my powers," said Bloom, "I could warm us all."

"If you had your powers," said Musa, "We wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't worry about it, Bloom," said Tecna, "It doesn't look like there's much further to travel."

Her wrist mounted computer then displayed a hologram of the immediate area, "I've analyzed the topography of the region, you see the flat area on the map? I'm convinced that's were the royal place is located."

"You're the best, Tecna," said Bloom as she gave Tecna a hug.

********

Back at Cloud Tower, The Trix were preparing to renew the fight.

"That should do it," said Icy, "Now, the next time we send The heartless into battle, only a specific percentage will go after those brats with the Keyblades. All the others will focus on destroying everything else around them."

"Now you're talking my language," said Stormy, "Let's see what that boy and girl with the Keyblades think about us when they're swarmed by Heartless."

"You can do whatever you want to the girl," said Darcy, "Me, I'd rather deal with that boy at Red Fountain personally."

"What is it with you and boys?" Stormy asked, "I don't see the attraction."

"That's because you swing the other way," Darcy teased.

"I do not!" snapped Stormy, "I swing just fine, thank you very much!"

"Then why haven't you played with any boy-toys lately?" Darcy asked, "There's been plenty to choose from."

"I'll play when I feel like it," said Stormy, "I just haven't felt like it lately. And I'll thank you to keep your nose out of my business."

"It is my business," said Darcy, "For when a witch doesn't play around with unsuspecting boys, it just isn't normal. Isn't that right, Icy?"

"Huh?" Icy asked as she was concentrating on the eye-viewer thing, which was showing various angles of Alfea, "What was the question?"

"Never mind," said Darcy, "What are you looking for?"

"Bloom and her friends," said Icy, "They're not at Alfea."

"Really?" Stormy asked, "Where did they go?"

"That's what I'm gonna find out," said Icy as she commanded the eye-viewer thing to do a more widespread search. The viewer displayed random images of various worlds, until it settled on the image of Bloom, The Winx and Kairi traversing through a frozen landscape.

"Isn't that Domino?" Darcy asked, "What are they doing there?"

"I don't know," said Icy, "But whatever they're doing, I think we should make it more uncomfortable for them."

"Wait," said Stormy, "I feel like we're forgetting something, but I don't know what."

"Where's that idiot ogre Knut?" Darcy asked, "I haven't seen him since we got back from Earth."

"Probably cowering in a corner somewhere," said Icy, "We'll deal with that waste of space soon enough. Come on, sisters, let's turn on the cold."

********

Kairi and Flora were the first to notice that the weather was beginning to change for the worse; the temperature suddenly fell, the wind picked up and the snow was falling harder.

"Hang on a second," said Flora, "The climate of this world is even more off-kilter than before. It's like Mother Nature is having a tantrum."

"I know," said Musa, "The wind doesn't sound right, it's full of anger."

"We have to keep moving," said Kairi. The girls started forward again, shielding their faces from the biting wind, unaware that foul creatures were nearby.

"Come on, girls," Stella said encouragingly, "Cheer up, we can't be that much further."

"I can't see where I'm going," said Bloom.

"Well what do your instincts say?" Kairi asked.

"That we're going the right way," said Bloom, "But I could be wrong."

"Well I think you're right," said Kairi, knowing that she should be doing everything she could to maintain a positive attitude among them.

"And if I'm not?" Boom asked, "What then?"

"You're not," Kairi said encouragingly, "And don't ask me how I know, because I'm going on my instincts as well, and they're telling me that your instincts are right. Trust me, Bloom, you're doing great."

This had a positive effect on Bloom, "Alright, Kairi, I trust you." With that she took the lead again.

********

Back at Red Fountain, Riku had just finished telling Sky, Brandon and Timmy how he and Sora defeated Xemnas and escaped from Kingdom Hearts, when there was a slight commotion among the other students. Riku saw a large, yellow-skinned ogre wearing brown overalls being escorted to Saladin's office.

"That's Knut," said Sky, "he works for The Trix, but not very well."

"What's he doing here?" Brandon asked.

"Probably instigating some foul plot by the enemy," Timmy said.

They couldn't be more wrong, for Knut, who really isn't such a bad person, had escaped from the lair of the enemy to warn Saladin of an impending Heartless attack.

A short time later the students were assembled in the courtyard, where the staff addressed them. "The situation has reached a new level," said Saladin, "The time has come to once again do battle against the forces of darkness."

Standing with Saladin was the assistant headmaster, Cordatorta, a tall man of strengthen and character, whom many Red Fountain respected as a great teacher. "Are you ready?" he asked the students.

"Yes, sir!" exclaimed the boys as they raised their fists.

"We're ready," Timmy said confidently.

Brandon and Sky noticed that Riku was just standing there, "Nothing to say?" Sky asked.

"What else is there to say?" Riku asked.

Just then it got really dark as the insidious clouds returned. To the shock of the boys, a large part of the clouds condensed into the illusion of Stormy's head, which gloated down at them.

Suddenly a whole lot of Shadows, Soldiers, Gargoyles and Large Bodies began appearing. Their arrival had an unnerving effect on some of the younger Red Fountain students.

"This is it," said Cordatorta, "Battle stations!!"

The students charged up their energy weapons, while Riku summoned his Keyblade, and attacked The Heartless.

Unlike the last battle, only about one fourth the enemy tried to get at Riku. The rest were evenly distributed throughout the school as the students fought back as hard as they could.

"They die easily enough!" shouted Brandon as he took down tow Soldiers, "But more and more keep coming!"

"They'll stop eventually!" Riku said as he slashed through several Shadows, then threw a Strike Raid at a Large Body whose back was turned.

"And when would that be?" Sky asked as he destroyed two Gargoyles that got too close to the ground.

It was then that Riku saw Knut among the students, bashing, throwing and crushing several Heartless.

"I guess there is such a thing as a good ogre," said Timmy.

"When this is over," said Riku, "remind me to tell you about a movie called Shrek."

"Look out!" Knut shouted to Brandon, "behind you!"

Brandon turned around too late to prevent being tackled by several Soldiers. A Large Body was making it's way to him. Another Large Body was charging through the area, smashing aside anyone that stood in its way.

But then Cordatora stabbed it in the behind, destroying it, while Knut grabbed the other Large Body and tossed it overhead, where Riku slashed it on its way down.

Brandon then pushed his way free of the Soldiers, and destroyed them. "Thanks," he said to Riku, "I owe you one."

"Don't thank me," said Riku, "Thank him."

They saw Knut crushing a group of Shadows, who then grinned at they boys in slight embarrassment, "Aw, it was nothing."

"Well thanks anyway," said Brandon before striking at another bunch of Shadows.

********

Over at Cloud Tower, the Trix were observing the battle, "Look at them," remarked Icy, "Why do they even bother? They're nothing more than puny, worthless flies. We are invincible! And it's time we proved it!"

********

Riku ducked out of the way of a diving Gargoyle, then sliced it in half. He then saw Saladin casting a spell that was causing every nearby Heartless to dissolve into black smoke.

"Be gone, creatures of evil!" shouted Saladin, "Depart from Red Fountain!"

The spell seemed to work as no more Heartless were spawned. But then more and more arrived in greater numbers than before.

"This is insane!" shouted Sky as he stabbed a leaping Soldier.

"I beg to differ," Timmy said after blasting a clustered group of Shadows. He then pointed above, "That's insane."

Hovering above the school was a large green illusion of Icy's head, which then shot a blast of dark blue energy at the school, setting a large part of the building on fire.

Saladin managed to cast a spell that extinguished the fire, but not before the school's stables were damaged, releasing a large number of irate wyverns.

"Why do you have those things here?" Riku asked as the wyverns circled above.

"Training purposes," said Brandon.

But then things got worse. Hovering above the school grounds were Icy, Darcy and Stormy, laughing.

"You're wasting your time, Saladin," Icy taunted, "just give up already."

"Never!" Saladin shouted defiantly, "Red Fountain will never submit to the likes of you three!"

"So pathetic," Darcy remarked, "only a fool keeps fighting when there's no hope."

"In that case," said Riku, "I guess that makes you an even bigger fool, for even when there's no hope, it's better to die fighting than to live in slavery."

"That's one of the Keyblade brats," said Stormy, "I'll fry him!"

"Let me handle this, Stormy," said Darcy slyly, "I'm in the mood for some fun." The dark witch landed, causing the students to back away as she walked towards Riku.

"Such a strong will," Darcy said, "So full of anger. I can feel the darkness in your heart, but it feels tamed. I'm curious, how is that possible?"

"I faced my inner darkness," said Riku, "And with the help of my friends, I became a better person."

"Are you sure?" Darcy asked as she stepped closer, "you say you're a better person, but why is your heart still heavy with darkness?"

"I've accepted that you can't have light without darkness," said Riku, "That good can't exist without evil. I've achieved a balance in my heart. It may be heavy with darkness, but I've got something that balances that darkness out; friends who care about me, just as I care for them."

"I can be your friend," Darcy said seductively, "I can show you what true power is all about. I can show you just what darkness can really do."

"You can turn off the mojo," said Riku defiantly, "I'm immune."

Darcy had indeed been trying to ensnare Riku's mind with her magic, but to her surprise, her seduction spells didn't even phase him. But this only encouraged the dark witch.

"Oh, you like to play hard to get," she grinned maliciously, "That'll only make it more satisfying when I claim you as my own."

"Claim this!" shouted Riku as he shot a Dark Aura beam at Darcy. The beam passed through her chest, causing her to vanish.

Riku then followed up by throwing his Keyblade at Stormy. The blade sliced through Stormy's face, causing her to vanish.

"Illusions," said Saladin, "They're not really here."

********

Darcy clutched at her chest and fell to the floor, while Stormy's hands shot to her face. Both were crying out in pain, but their exclamations of agony were cut short as they got back up.

"I felt that," said Darcy in a disturbed tone, "His beam, it felt so real."

"If we'd really been there," said Stormy, "we'd both be dead."

"Then let's settle this now," said Icy viciously, "my way."

********

While only an illusion, the image of Icy had all the powers of the real one. "You're going to pay for hurting my sisters!" she spat at Riku, then focused her attention on Saladin, "As for you, old man, your school is finished!"

Icy then shot a beam of cold magic which formed into the shape of a dragon. The beam of ice magic darted straight at the school.

"No you don't!!" exclaimed Riku as he got in front of the beam's patch and called forth his Dark Shield. The beam impacted on the shield, forcing Riku back several paces.

"I can't hold it much longer!!" he shouted with extreme effort as he now used both hands to maintain the shield, but Icy's attack was just too strong.

Just as the beam overwhelmed the shield and was about to turn him into a meat popsicle, Sky grabbed Riku and pulled him out of the way. The beam impacted the school, encasing the outside of the building in ice which soon began to crack, taking large chunks of the building off.

Fortunately, all of the staff and students had made it back inside before the building was covered in ice.

With the while school coming apart, Saladin had no choice but to give the evacuation order.

Red Fountain was equipped with several transport ships that looked like red wedges. Sky and Brandon helped Riku into one of the last to be loaded, which took off as soon as Saladin was sure there wasn't anyone else to be evacuated.

From the air, Riku and the others watched as Red Fountain collapsed into frozen rubble.

"Now it's personal," said Riku as the ships speed towards Alfea, "I'm gonna get that frosty bitch, her and her sisters, if it's the last thing I do."

********

The Trix laughed cruelly as they watched the destruction of Red Fountain.

"Weren't we just great?" Darcy asked as she and Stormy high-fived, both fully recovered from their phantom injuries, "We totally sent them flying."

"We so rule," Stormy gloated.

"Ah, but we're not done yet, sisters," said Icy maliciously, "The best is yet to come."

********

Back on Domino, Kairi and the girls crossed yet another ice bridge. To avert boredom, Bloom and her friends talked to Kairi about their exploits. Kairi was especially humored when she heard that Stella was suspended and had to redo her first year at Alfea when she accidentally destroyed the potions lab, which Stella innocently responded with, "I was only trying to make a new shade of pink."

It was when Bloom was telling Kairi about how she met this really cute guy back on the same day she met Stella and first realized her powers, when a rather cold Stella interrupted, "Girls, I think we should make a run for it, look!" she pointed ahead at a snow covered hill that seemed to be getting taller.

Said hill was in fact a creature; a monster that could be best described as a saber-toothed yeti. The creature roared with anger at the presence of several strangers. Kairi was the only one to keep her cool as Bloom and the others screamed with fright, but she to was scared, who wouldn't be scared of a 30ft tall abominable snowman with razor-sharp tusks.

The creature then pushed a large amount of snow downhill, which briefly covered the girls. It didn't take Kairi and the others long to dig themselves out.

"I think we should get out of here!" said Bloom.

"That's probably a good idea," said Kairi as they ran back the way they came. The yeti walked over to another hill and started another minor snow avalanche which caught and buried Flora, Musa and Tecna.

Stella, Bloom and Kairi were still running as the creature chassed after them. It reached down and tried to grab Bloom, but she sprinted ahead just before the creature's grip closed in.

Kairi then saw that she, Bloom and Stella were running into a cul-de-sac made of several large hills. They stopped and turned around.

"This creep isn't going to leave us alone," said Kairi as she called forth her Keyblade.

"Then we'll make it leave us alone," said Stella, "Stay back, Bloom, we'll deal with it," she raised her arms, "Magic Winx!!" with a flash of bright light, Stella had transformed into fairy mode.

"Alright!" she said, "Let's see if you can take the heat!" Stella then shot a beam of pure sunlight at the yeti, which only seemed to make the creature mad.

Then for no reason the wind picked up and, as if on purpose, formed a large stalagmite out of ice. The yeti grabbed and broke a large piece, so now it had a club.

"You get the feeling that somebody doesn't like us?" Bloom asked as she, Stella and Kairi backed away from the creature.

"I've been getting that a lot," said Kairi.

"You said it," Stella remarked, "I really don't like where this is going."

"Me neither," said Flora as she, Musa and Tecna hurried over the hill.

"You're alright!" Bloom shouted.

"You think an avalanche will stop us," said Musa, "You're mistaken."

The creature then reared up and threw the chunk of ice at them like it was a spear, the deadly projectile missing the girls by yards, but its impact caused the ice they were standing on to crack. Stella and the others were on one side of the fissure, while Bloom, Kairi and the yeti were on the other side.

"Bloom look out!!" shouted Flora as the creature reached for her.

Kairi saw the yeti coming for Bloom and pushed Bloom out of the way. "Get lost, you creep!!" shouted Kairi as she threw her Keyblade at the yeti. It hit the creature in the shoulder, but barely made a dent in its thick hide. But the yeti seemed to have gotten the point. It turned around and walked away.

"You okay, Bloom?" Kairi asked as she helped Bloom up.

"I'm alright," said Bloom, "But don't expect that you can push me around all the time."

Kairi smiled, "The thought never crossed my mind."

"Speaking of crossings," said Bloom as she and Kairi looked over the edge of the recently formed chasm, "How are we going to get back to the others?" The fissure in the ice was easily fifteen feet across, extending farther down than they could see.

"Don't worry," said Stella from the other side, "I'll be right there. I'll carry you both across."

"Wait, Stella," said Bloom, "I think we need to go down there."

"Down there?" Kairi asked as she pointed into the chasm, "you sure you're alright?"

"I feel alright," said Bloom, "And I also feel that whatever we're looking for, it's somewhere down there."

Tecna had several lengths of climbing rope in a pocket that could hold just about anything. She tossed two coils of rope over to Bloom and Kairi, who secured them to the top of the ice and lowered them down. They had both begun their descent into the chasm, while Tecna and Flora were setting up more rope on their side, when…

"Don't look now, girls!" exclaimed Stella, "But tall, dark and ugly is back!"

The yeti had taken the roundabout route to come up on the girls form the other side of the cul-de-sac. It leapt over the hill, the impact of its landing caused a large tremor in the ice, which caused the ice on the other side of the fissure to crack and break. Bloom and Kairi screamed as their ropes lost hold and they both fell into the chasm.

"Bloom!" shouted Stella and Flora.

"Kairi!!" shouted Musa and Tecna.

********

"Aw, what a shame," Icy said spitefully as she watched Bloom and Kairi fall into the chasm, "Goodbye, Bloom, and goodbye little-miss Keyblade to."

********

Several miles from Cloud Tower, Sora, Donald and Goofy were doing their best to make some headway through the forest. But the worst part of navigating through a forest at night was the risk of getting lost. They had to stop every ten minutes or so to make sure they weren't heading off in the wrong direction. The fact that Shadows and Soldiers kept popping up and attacking them randomly wasn't helping.

It was just after they had finished destroying the latest batch of attacking Heartless, when Sora tensed, as if sensing something terrible.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"Kairi's in trouble," said Sora, "I just know it," he then looked the other way, "And Riku isn't doing so well either, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

"Sora," said Donald, unsure of what to say next.

"I'm alright," said Sora, "let's keep moving. The sooner we get to Cloud Tower, the sooner we can all be together again."

"That's the spirit!" said Donald. With that they hurried onward.

********

Riku also sensed that Kairi was in trouble, and like Sora, was frustrated that there wasn't anything he could do to help. His bad mood persisted all along the flight, but he began to feel better once the evacuation ships made their landing at Alfea. The sight of the school for Fairies had a positive effect on Riku.

"What are you going to say to Bloom when you see her?" Riku heard Brandon ask Sky.

"I don't know," Sky replied, "What are you gonna say to Stella?"

Riku wondered what the story behind this was as the ships landed and the exit stairs lowered. He saw several girls, whom he correctly guessed were Alfea students. Many of the girls helped the boys get settled in, while he saw Saladin and Cordatorta speaking with Faragonda about what happened at Red Fountain.

"Another Keyblade wielder," Faragonda said as Saladin introduced Riku, "I assume King Mickey sent you as well."

"We go back a while," said Riku, "The King and I."

"Well your help is appreciated," said Faragonda, "As much as your friend Kairi. She went with Bloom and her friends to Domino."

"Then that's were I'll go," Sky said confidently, "Timmy, how long will it take to prep one of the ships for spaceflight?"

"Hold on a minute!" said Cordatorta, "You boys just got here, there's no way I'm letting you head out on your own."

"They're not going alone," said Riku, "I'm going with them."

"You sure about that?" Sky asked.

"My friend is with your friend," said Riku, "And I've got this terrible felling that they need our help. I just hope we're not too late."

**The end of chapter 3. Next chapter our heroes come face to face with a secret from the past. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Revelation of Bloom

Last time, Kairi went with Bloom and her friends to Domino, in search of something that could restore Bloom's powers. Meanwhile, Riku fought alongside with Prince Sky in defense of Red Fountain. However, despite the defenders best efforts, Red Fountain was destroyed by The Trix. Back with Kairi, the girls were attacked by a saber-toothed yeti, resulting in Bloom and Kairi having an unfortunate fall. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 4: The Great Revelation of Bloom**

Kairi and Bloom fell for what seemed an eternity, but only a few seconds passed from when the ropes broke to where they hit the bottom of the chasm. Luckily they both landed on soft patches of snow, then began sliding rapidly down a the rock siding, until they slid to a stop at the real bottom of the chasm.

"Well that sucked," Kairi said out loud as she carefully stood up. Fortunately she wasn't hurt. She then checked her pocket to find that, surprisingly, the Thalasa shell charm that Sora gave her was unharmed. She then saw Bloom trying to get up as well.

"You okay?" Kairi asked as she helped Bloom.

"I feel like I'm still in one piece," said Bloom, "And nothing hurts, so I guess we were lucky."

"Real lucky," said Kairi as she looked up to the top of the fissure above. The avalanche the saber-tooth yeti caused had covered the opening of the chasm, so they couldn't climb back up the way they came. "I'd say that was a 50ft fall, followed by a sliding maybe another 100ft or so, and we're both alright, so yes, lucky."

They looked around to see that they had arrived at a natural cave of both ice and rock, "So what now?" Kairi asked.

"Well the one thing we shouldn't do is panic," said Bloom, "We need to stay calm and find a way out."

"That's a good idea," said Kairi, "Okay then, your instincts said that whatever we're looking for is somewhere down here. So what do they say to you now?"

They saw that the cavern branched off into three tunnels. Bloom looked at each one in turn before deciding on the one on the left, "That one."

"I hope you're right," said Kairi as they started down the tunnel, "No offense."

"None taken," said Bloom, "I'm also hoping I'm right. But I'm also worried about Stella and the others. They've no idea what happened to us."

********

Fortunately, Stella and the others were alright. They had taken cover behind a snowdrift and waited for the saber-toothed yeti to walk away.

"Now what?" Flora asked.

"I say we attack the creature," Tecna suggested, "Before it decides to come back. It won't expect it, we'll have the advantage of surprise."

"Bad idea," said Musa, "the monster thinks we're gone."

"Let it believe that," said Flora, "We need to focus on finding Bloom and Kairi."

"But where do we start?" Stella asked as she looked around the frozen landscape, "The avalanche has buried all sign of them."

It was then that Flora noticed the oddness of a nearby outcropping of ice-encrusted rock. "Doesn't that look like castle towers to you?" she asked.

The girls walked closer for a closer look, realizing that what was under the ice was a man made structure.

"They are castle towers!" Musa said.

"This is only a theory," said Tecna, "But we may have just found the royal palace of Domino."

"Only one way to find out," said Stella as she removed her ring from her hand, which unfolded into her staff. Stella then shot a beam of sunlight at the frozen structure, causing the ice on one of the outcroppings to start melting.

"The rest of the castle has got to be beneath us," said Stella as she cast a spell that began thawing out the area around them, "You're right, Tecna, we've found Domino's royal castle."

********

Bloom and Kairi continued through the tunnel, the later following the former, who was still following her instincts.

"I feel like we're getting close," said Bloom, "To wherever it is we're going."

"I trust you," said Kairi, but her tone of voice was shaky, like she wasn't feeling so good.

"Are you alright, Kairi?" Bloom asked.

"I guess I'm a little claustrophobic," said Kairi, "I never really liked being underground. Funny, back home there was this cave where my friends and I would spend a lot of time when we were kids, making drawings onto the walls. But that was above ground, and there was an opening at the top to let the wind in. This place," she indicated the tunnel, "is a horse of a different color."

"What can I do?" Bloom asked.

"Talk to me, I guess," said Kairi, "So I won't have to think about being buried alive by rock and ice, or that there isn't enough air… no, I shouldn't be talking about that. Bloom, you were saying earlier about this really great guy you met the day you met Stella and first realized your powers."

"Yeah," Bloom said in a slightly distant tone, "it seemed like a long time ago. Anyway, he said his name was Brandon, we soon became close friends, and for a while it seemed that we were falling in love. But then something terrible happened."

_This must be what The King and Queen were talking about, _Kairi thought, _what caused Bloom to lose heart._ "If you don't want to talk about it…"

"No, it's alright," said Bloom, "A few days ago there was this exhibition at Red Fountain. The girls and I weren't invited, but Stella talked us into going anyway."

"I then bumped into this girl, Diaspro, who had this picture of Brandon in her pocket. I honestly thought she was one of The Trix in disguise, there to play some cruel prank. As it turned out, Diaspro is a high-ranking noble from planet Eraklyon, and is engaged with Sky, the crown prince. You already know that's the guy Stella was dating."

"Uh-huh," said Kairi, who had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"This I had no idea of at the time," said Bloom, "and I guess I lost my temper when Diaspro kept calling one boy the other. I really don't remember who started it, but we ended up fighting, which I nearly won, when Brandon stepped in. Turns out, he's really Prince Sky of Eraklyon, and the boy we thought was Sky was his squire, Brandon."

"You must have been really embarrassed," said Kairi, "You and Stella."

"Stella was more angry than embarrassed," said Bloom, "I was mortified. You would be to if you found out the boy you liked was someone else completely."

"I guess so," said Kairi, but she knew that Sora wouldn't hide anything from him, would he? No, best not to think about that. Riku, maybe, but not Sora.

"What happened next?" Kairi asked.

"Well, Stella got over it pretty quickly," said Bloom, "But me, I felt like I had let a lot of people down, especially myself."

"Why's that?" Kairi asked.

"I allowed my temper to get the best of me," said Bloom, "and then made a complete fool of myself in front of a lot of VIP's, and to make matters worse, I found out that the guy who I thought liked me already has a fiancée. It's like, I don't know, was anything Brandon, I mean, Prince Sky, was I anything to him? Or was it all just a game?"

Kairi knew this was where she could make a difference and help Bloom get her feelings in order. "Well if you think it was all a game, why are you so hung up about it? If Stella could move on at the drop of a hat, why can't you? What's keeping you fixated on the guy who broke your heart?"

"My heart isn't broken," said Bloom, "I don't think it's broken. I don't know, maybe I'm still upset from what The Trix did to me back home."

"And what did they do to you?" Kairi asked.

"After what happened at Red Fountain," said Bloom, "I decided that I didn't deserve to be at Alfea. I ran away and went back home to Gardenia. I tried to adjust to a life without magic. I thought I could, I had lived without my powers for almost all my life, but I just couldn't walk away from being a fairy. That's when The Trix showed up at my house.

"They used my parents as leverage to make me stop fighting them. I could have taken them, but at the cost of my parents. So I allowed them to take my powers. But that's not the worst part. They're the ones who told me that I'm the lost princess of Domino. Ms. Faragonda knew who I was already, but she didn't tell me because she wanted me to find it out on my own. But it doesn't matter, we're stuck in a frozen tunnel on a world locked in a cursed ice age, and I maybe leading us into something awful, while our friends are probably looking for us in the wrong direction, and you know what's happening back on Magix."

"Don't say anything further," said Kairi sternly, "First of all, I agree with what Faragonda was thinking; things like who we really are, they're best figured out on our own. What The Trix did to you was monstrous and unforgivable, but I'll get back to them in a bit.

"Second, even though I've known your friends for less than a day, I'm sure that Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna are doing everything they can to find us.

"Third, I know what's happening back on Magix, I have friends there who are also fighting The Heartless, friends who have been fighting the darkness a lot longer than I have."

"The boy who held your heart," said Bloom.

"He's there as well," said Kairi, "If there's anyone who can stop The Trix, it's him. And finally, as for the whole Sky/Brandon thing, well, I'm sure we'll figure that out also."

"How?" Bloom asked.

All Kairi could say to this was, "You might as well ask me who John Galt is."

"Oh I know who John Galt is," said Bloom, "I should know, I had to read Atlas Shrugged back in Junior High."

"Abridged or unabridged?" Kairi asked.

"Unabridged," said Bloom, "All 1,168 pages. It took me nearly 3 months to finish."

"Ouch," said Kairi, "I was lucky to hear it on audio, all 45 CD's of it."

"You were lucky to have it on audio," said Bloom. She sighed, clearly feeling a bit better about herself. "I think we should get moving again. This tunnel has to lead somewhere, I hope."

"I hope so to," said Kairi.

They then turned a corner, realizing a few seconds later that the walls were no longer rock and ice, but uniformly constructed in a architectural manner.

"We're in a corridor of a castle," Bloom said.

"I told you that you were going the right way," Kairi said encouragingly.

The two of them kept going, seeing all sorts of man made objects; tapestries on the walls, chairs and tables, coats of arms, but all of it looked ruined, like a terrible conflict had happened here a long time ago.

"Looks like it was ravaged before the ice-age curse set in," said Bloom in a strained voice as she touched a nearby table, "I've got this strange feeling that I've been here before. If I truly am the princess of Domino, it means that this was my home.

"I remember, this room we're in, it was the main dinning room," she walked out to another room with the frozen remains of what looked to be a fountain, Kairi following, "And out here, it was the courtyard. It was so beautiful hear."

Just then the ground began to shake. "An earthquake!" Bloom shouted, just before Kairi pulled her out of the way of a falling statue, then dodged shards of falling ice.

Then another sharp tremor caused the ground to crack open, "Not again!" they both shouted as they fell into the opening. Fortunately they managed to grab hold of the edge of the crack in time and pulled themselves back up

"That was close," said Kairi, "two near-death falls down a crevice is more than enough for me."

"You said it," Bloom remarked.

********

Back outside, Stella and the others were feeling the tremors, but they weren't in danger, but the sight of part of the ice collapsing into another chasm was unnerving.

"Is it an earthquake?" Stella asked.

"Doubtful," said Tecna.

Stella took flight and hovered above the newly opened gap in the ice, "it's the castle's courtyard," she said as she landed, while Flora and the others looked down.

"Look!" exclaimed Flora, "It's them!"

Sure enough, Kairi and Bloom were down the crevice, "Bloom! Kairi!" shouted Stella.

"Hey!" shouted Bloom as she and Kairi looked up, "Get yourselves down here, you've got to see this!"

To make things better, Stella used her magic to increase the rate of thawing, while Tecna used a spell of her own to amplify Stella's spell.

"The photonic particles and waves you are emitting are being quadrupled, Stella!" said Tecna.

"Mind repeating that in a language I can understand?" Stella asked.

"I think what you're doing speaks for itself," said Kairi.

"Exactly," said Tecna, "Or, in laymen's terms, I'm making your job easier."

Within minutes the castle was completely free of ice, with only a few patches of dripping snow here and there.

"Just look at this place," said Bloom as they took in the ruined state of the castle, "The three ancient witches, they totally wrecked it."

"Don't worry, Bloom," said Musa, "The Trix, they'll never do this to the Realm of Magix, or anywhere else. We won't let them"

"I hope you're right," said Bloom.

"Over here," said Tecna and she and Flora stood at the edge of another hole, "The underground hallways, they appear to be intact."

"Maybe the Ancestress witches didn't know about them," said Flora.

"Well in that case," said Bloom, "I think we should all go down there."

"I'll go first," said Kairi as she summoned her Keyblade, "there could be anything down there."

"Be careful," said Musa.

"I always try to be," said Kairi. It was less than 15ft to the hallway below. Kairi jumped own without incident, looked around, "All clear!" she said.

"Doesn't look like anyone's been down here in a long time," said Bloom after they were all in the hallway.

Tecna them produced a hologram of the castle, "I'm picking up no recent footsteps, and the dust and cobwebs are undisturbed. We're alone down here."

"There," said Stella as she used her staff to light up there way, "Now we can see where we're going.

As the girls walked down the corridor, Bloom gasped, as if she heard something shocking.

"What is it, Bloom?" Stella asked, "What's wrong?"

"Didn't you hear that?" Bloom asked, "The voice?"

"What voice?" Tecna asked.

"I didn't hear anything," Flora said.

"Me neither," said Musa.

"I'm not detecting any other life forms," said Tecna as she scanned the area.

"Just because you're not detecting anything," said Kairi, "Doesn't mean we're not alone." While she didn't hear what Bloom heard, Kairi was sensing a nearby presence, one that radiated with warmth and goodness.

Just then they all heard the same voice Bloom heard, "Welcome," a bright light appeared in front of the girls, and a humanoid shape appeared. It looked to be transparent form of a woman wearing gold, and wearing a mask, "I am Daphne."

"My sister?" Bloom asked.

"She's beautiful," remarked Stella.

"At least we meet," said the astral form of Daphne, "follow me."

"Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?" Stella asked as the astral form of Daphne hovered down the corridor.

"You ain't alone," said Musa. With that the girls followed Daphne.

"I don't mean to sound intrusive," said Tecna, "But who are you?"

"I was once the nymph of Lake Racalouche," said Daphne, "But it was in this castle, that I and my sister, was born. What you are looking for, Bloom, you will not find here, I'm afraid. But it is here that you will discover your true origins."

Kairi saw that they had stopped outside an elaborately carved set of doors.

"Here," Daphne continued, "You will learn of your past, and a great secret," she waved at the doors, which glowed bright yellow and opened, "This is Domino's treasure room, do come in."

With Bloom in the lead, the girls passed through the doorway and saw a large chamber filled with gold, silver, diamonds, countless precious gems and a whole galaxy of priceless items.

"Wow!" said Flora.

"Holy shitake mushrooms!" said Kairi.

"And I thought my family was loaded," said an impressed Stella.

"Looks like Bloom's family is richer than yours, Stella," Musa teased.

"I'll know what to ask when I'm strapped for cash," laughed Stella.

Kairi then saw Bloom approaching a large crystal dome set atop a platform, where Daphne beckoned her forward. Inside the dome was a silver tiara adorned with indigo colored gems. "I know this," said Bloom, "Earlier, when Ms. Faragonda and I had that astral vision of Lake Racaluche, you were there, Daphne, and you showed me this."

"It is yours, Bloom," said Daphne, "Take it, and listen." Bloom carefully removed the crystal dome and gently took hold of the tiara, which began glowing bright blue in her hands. She stood there for a minute or so, her eyes wide for some reason.

Finally she seemed to relax. "What happened?" Kairi asked

"I think I had a vision," said Bloom, "The spirit of The Great Dragon, he was talking to me. He said that I was destined to receive his power and use it to protect The Magical Dimension," she then looked at Daphne, "I saw what happened to Domino when The Ancestress Witches came here to steal The Dragonfire. That power was given to me as a baby, then you sacrificed your life to make sure I was safely on Earth."

Bloom suddenly began crying, "My mother and father, my real parents, Oritel and Miriam, they're still alive somewhere, but they think we're both dead." She collapsed to her knees, sobbing.

"You've been shown a shocking truth, Bloom," said Daphne as she bent down and held Bloom, "But you must be strong in the face of the future."

"I know," said Bloom.

"Bloom," Flora said.

"You said your real parents are still alive?" Tecna asked.

"Yes," said Bloom as she stood up again, definitely felling better and more confident, "But I don't know where. Daphne, I swear that as soon as I've dealt with the evil Trix, I'll do everything I can to find our parents."

"That's how a princess should talk," said Daphne reassuringly, "I'm so proud of you, little sister. I can go now, my work is done. But even though you won't be able to see me, I'll always be there with you." With that she vanished.

"Umm, okay," Stella said hesitantly, "that was weird."

"You think that was weird," said Kairi, "How about finding out that you have a twin, that's not really a person in the first place."

"That's as illogical as saying 2 + 2 = 5," Tecna remarked.

"It may not make sense," said Kairi, "But it happened, to me and to Sora."

"Well now I know what needs to be done," Bloom said confidently they exited the castle, "We've got to go back to Magix right now. Somehow, I'll stop The Trix and get The Dragonfire back."

"It's been a while since I've seen you this spunky," Stella remarked.

"I was wondering what had happened to the old Bloom we know and love," said Musa.

"Well I'm glad to be back," said Bloom as she winked at her friends, "Now that I know the truth of my past, I feel stronger than ever."

"I believe you are," said Kairi. Indeed, she could sense that Bloom's heart was stronger.

Just then a familiar roar echoed across the frozen landscape.

"Looks like tall, dark and creepy is back," Stella.

"And he's brought friends this time," said Bloom.

The saber-toothed yeti was back, and with it were dozens of what could best be described as ice crabs. The creatures were heading straight for the castle.

"Doesn't he think he's big enough to handle us?" Musa asked

"The bigger they are," said Kairi as she summoned her Keyblade.

"The harder they fall," Stella finished.

Flora, Musa and Tecna all shouted, "Magic Winx!" resulting in all three of them transforming. They took flight and assumed defensive positions around Bloom.

The yeti bellowed what could be translated as 'Attack!' Several of the ice crabs charged at the girls.

"Here they come!" said Flora.

"It's like there's an army of them!" said Musa as she and the others lost could of the number of attacking creatures. "Come on, girls, let's get rid of these things!" she send a sonic spell at the creatures, knocking several of them into the air, where Flora followed up with a summoning spell that had several vines grow out of the ground. The vines grabbed the crabs and began crushing and shattering them.

Stella then cast a spell that made a sphere of light expand outward, evaporating several of the creatures. But this only made a dent in the number of encroaching enemies.

"Goodness!" Stella said, "They just keep coming."

"I'll try to thin them out," said Tecna. She cast a spell that looked like greed computer chips she threw the chips at some of the ice crabs, which attached and began blinking. The chips then exploded, destroying their targets and taking out several more.

"Now that's what I call a clean sweep," said Tecna. She then saw that more and more crabs were arriving, "Oh for booting up cold! Just where are these ugly critters coming from?"

"We're too exposed out here," said Kairi as she destroyed one ice crab that got too close with a Strike Raid, "Everyone! Back inside!"

Kairi and Bloom ran back to the castle, while Stella and the others flew.

"There's so many of them!" said Flora as they reached the front door.

"Just don't think about it," said Stella as she, Musa and Tecna tried to get the doors to close. One did, but the other was stuck.

Kairi saw that the creatures were almost at the steps leading to the doors. "Oh no you don't!" she yelled as she charged at the nearest group of crabs. She rushed past them, slashing and destroyed three…

**Keyblade technique- Sonic Blade**

…then spun around , slashing and destroying three more…

**Keyblade technique- Vortex**

… which allowed her to get behind the remaining three in the group. Kairi then delivered a devastating cross-cut that destroyed the last ones.

**Keyblade technique- Blitz**

Kairi then saw that more and more were coming, the nearest bunch had at least 20.

"Kairi!" Bloom shouted as she and the others finally got the door unstuck.

Kairi ran back to the castle and got inside just as the door closed. Bloom and Flora secured the latch and bolts.

Stella and Musa then flew up and emerged outside above the castle. Several of the crabs were climbing up the walls.

Musa produced a gold-colored flute and began playing, projecting a purple force field that forced the creatures off the building as soon as they came in contact with the barrier. Stella then lit up her staff and blasted more of the crabs with beams of pure sunlight.

"Isn't there a saying that the best defense," said Stella as she blasted another crab, "is a good offense?" She blasted more of the creatures, but a handful got past her and made it over the walls. They leapt down towards Bloom.

Kairi took out one of them with a Strike Raid, but two more were just about to attack Bloom, when Tecna blasted them with bolts of green lighting.

"Thanks for the save, Tecna," said Bloom.

"Don't waste your energy standing around, Bloom," said Tecna, "you are a princess, after all."

Outside, more and more ice crabs were climbing the wall.

"We can't give up!" said Flora as she placed her hands on the wall and channeled her magic into it, causing several vines to grow, which lashed out at the crabs, throwing them to the ground. "That should keep them busy for a while."

"You may have spoken too soon," said Musa. Below it looked to be a sea of the ice creatures as they pressed at the door.

"If they get inside," said Stella, "we're done for."

"I can put up a Sonic Curtin spell around the castle," said Musa, "That'll slow them down."

"No, Musa," said Stella, "It's way too dangerous." Yet she had no idea that the saber-toothed yeti was right behind her. It then blasted Stella and Musa with its breath, which not only reeked, but was also bitterly cold. This double foulness knocked them both out of the air. They landed hard in the courtyard atop of Bloom and Kairi, knocking all four to the ground.

The yeti then shot another frozen breath at them. Tecna and Flora tried combining their magic to project a force-shield, but the creature's attack was too strong, overpowering and knocking both of them to the ground.

"You girls alright?" Bloom asked.

"I'm undamaged," said Tecna, "Nothing broken."

"I wish I could say the same thing for me," said Flora as she held one limp arm in the other, "I think my arm's broken."

"Let me see," said Stella as she helped Flora up, who gasped in pain, "Oh yes, definitely broken."

"Just hold on, Flora," said Kairi, "I think I know what to do. It's been a while since I've had a First Aid certification, but I believe I can help." She gently felt along Flora's arm to see where it was broken; both bones in her forearm were fractured.

Just then something strange happened. Kairi's hands began glowing with a bright white light. Said light then passed into Flora's arm, then dissipated after a few seconds.

"What happened?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know," said Flora, "But my arm feels a lot better," she mover her arm about, "It not broken any more."

"This is incredible!" said Tecna, "Kairi, you can use healing magic!"

"I didn't know I could do that," an amazed Kairi said honestly.

The yeti then bellowed outside, gathering more and more ice crabs to it's sides.

"That thing is just too powerful!" said Tecna.

"That door isn't going to hold much longer," said Musa.

"We need to fall back," said Bloom as the door suddenly froze over and started to crack.

They ran to the next room just as the door shattered, spilling dozens of ice crabs inside.

"They're coming!" said Musa.

Several of the creatures seemed to be deliberately looking for something, or someone. Musa spotted four that were just standing there, so she blasted them with twin sonic pulses. "That'll show them!"

"We still have Mr. Overbite to deal with!" said Stella, referring to the yeti, which was trying to get over the wall and into the courtyard. But then something caught Stella's eye, "Isn't that a Red Fountain Ship?!"

********

It took a lot of convincing, but eventually Saladin and Faragonda agreed to allow Sky, Riku and the boys to go to Domino to help Bloom, Kairi and the others.

They had made good time getting from Magix to the frozen planet. Timmy explained to Riku the basic of Hyperdrive.

"So it's kind of like a gummy ship," said Riku.

Along the way, Riku listened to Sky as he spoke about his feelings for Bloom, and how the exposure of one embarrassing secret caused them to break up.

"So by no fault of your own," said Riku, "You wound up making the girl you like look like a fool."

"It is my fault," said Sky, "I should have told Bloom the truth from the beginning. We may not have become friends, but at least I would have been honest with her."

"That's no excuse for feeling sorry for yourself," said Riku, "I'm sure you had your reasons for keeping such a secret, and sooner or later Bloom would have found out the truth, whether you wanted to tell her the truth or not."

"But what am I supposed to do about it?" Sky asked, "She probably hates me."

"I'm not a therapist," said Riku, "And I don't calm to be one. The only advice I can give you is that you should follow your heart."

A short time later they reached Domino and entered the atmosphere over the castle, just in time to see the yeti trying to get over the wall.

"What is that thing?!" exclaimed Brandon, who was at the ship controls.

"Whatever it is," said Riku, "It's not good."

"All I know is that Bloom is in danger," said Sky, "And we've got to help. Timmy! Blast it!!"

"No problem!" said Timmy, who was sitting at the ship's weapons controls. He locked on and fired a twin laser blast at the creature. The attack forced the yeti away from the castle.

Brandon circled the ship and landed it in front of the castle doors. Almost immediately the ship was surrounded by ice crabs.

"It's never easy, is it," said Brandon as they exited the ship. Their uniforms offered protection against the cold, while Riku already had cold weather gear on. Brandon and Sky charged up their swords, while Timmy drew his blaster.

"Ice monsters, Heartless, Nobodies, they're all the same," said Riku as he summoned his Keyblade, "They all wind up being destroyed."

"What's a Nobody?" Timmy asked.

"I'll tell you later," said Riku, "Right now we've got work to do."

"When you're right, you're right," said Sky with that they boys counterattacked the oncoming monsters.

Sky slashed three of the crabs, while Brandon hacked five into peaces. Timmy blasted several more that leapt towards them. As for Riku, he took out seven with a Dark Aura blast, blocked a charging crab with his Dark Shield, then vivisected another six without breaking a sweat.

"You get the feeling that you're trying too much?" Sky asked Riku.

"Not really," said Riku as he destroyed another two crabs. Yet it didn't seemed to make a difference in the enemy hoards.

"Where are these things coming from?" Brandon asked as they boys were forced to group together, "There's no end to them!"

"Now what?" Timmy asked.

"Plan B," said Brandon.

"That that is…?" Riku asked.

"When I say 'go,' we go," said Sky, "Go!!" The four boys charged forward and counterattacked again.

********

Kairi and Bloom watched as Stella blasted crab after crab, yet more and more replaced the destroyed ones.

Bloom then grabbed a nearby torch holder and used it as a club to smash three attacking crabs, "I'm sick of being the helpless!"

"You go, girlfriend!" said Kairi as she sliced another crab in half.

"We're not safe here!" said Stella. The three of them fell back down another corridor to a wide room with a large, blue glassed dome. Flora flew in from the doorway on the other side of the room. She called forth several vines to form a net across the doorway to block the crabs, but the creatures began biting into the vines.

Musa and Tecna joined Bloom and the others in the room, "They're right behind us!" said Musa.

"And in front of us," said Tecna as the crabs broke through Flora's vine barrier. Within seconds the girls were surrounded.

"Just when you think it couldn't get any worse," remarked Stella.

"Don't you touch my friends!" exclaimed Flora as she shot several green orbs at the creatures, "You ugly beasts!!" The orbs produced large pod-like flowers that literally ate several crabs.

Tecna then trapped several crabs in a electric-green sphere cage, then shot the cage towards Musa, who destroyed the crabs with a sonic pulse.

Kairi was currently fending off three crabs, and was too late in seeing another of the creatures about to attack Bloom, when said crab was sliced in half by Sky.

Brandon, Timmy and Riku then broke through the glass dome and took up defensive positions.

"Cool entrance!" said Stella.

"Sorry we couldn't get here sooner," said Riku.

"Your timing was perfect," said Kairi.

"Take them down!!" shouted Sky as the boys attacked.

Just then the yeti appeared above them. It shattered the remains of the glass ceiling and slammed it's oversized palm into the floor. Everyone jumped back, or flew, away from the creature. Brandon countered by slashing at the oversized hand, causing it to withdraw. Sky followed up by slicing at the retreating palm.

The yeti was obviously not happy as it roared in rage.

"This guy's too big for us!" said Timmy, "We're only making it mad!"

"Then it's time we all pulled together!" said Stella. She, Flora, Musa and Tecna flew higher and began striking at the yeti with their individual magic, always flying out of its reach.

"Tecna!" shouted Bloom, "You have to attack it as one!"

"Of course!" said Tecna, "A stratosphere spell!" She started out by casting her magic as green squares, encasing the yeti in a green cage. Flora followed up by summoning large vines that further restrained the creature.

She also summoned more pod-flowers, which Stella energized with her light magic. Musa then caused the flowers to resonate loudly. The creature roared one more time before it's body began to disintegrate. Within seconds it was gone, leaving only a pile of dust.

"Well that was rude of him," said Stella, "falling to pieces like that."

********

Five minutes later the girls and boys were outside at the ship. Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna had powered down to their human attire.

"You guys saves us!!" exclaimed Stella as she threw her arms around Brandon. It was clear that she had forgiven him of any past transgression.

"We had to," Brandon said modestly, "This is a rescue mission after all."

"But how did you find about _our_ mission?" Tecna asked.

"Red Fountain was destroyed by The Heartless," said Sky, "So all the Specialists had to take refuge at Alfea. Professor Palladium and Ms. Faragonda told us you were here.

"There was a bit of a problem getting to Domino," said Brandon, "Something's jamming all off-world communications between Magix and the rest of The Magical Dimension."

"And at the same time," said Timmy, "is disrupting hyperspace travel in the star system."

"I'll bet The Trix and The Heartless are behind that," said Kairi.

"That's what Faragonda and Saladin thought," said Sky, "So all the teachers created a portal that opened up outside the Magix star system. We then jumped into hyperspace, and arrived in orbit around Domino, but after we got here, we still didn't know where you were."

"But Sky here," said Brandon as he thumped Sky on the back, "He never gives up on anything. So here he is, along with his loyal page and best friend."

"Well I'm glad you are here," said Bloom. She then introduced Kairi to the boys, while Sky introduced Riku to the girls.

"So, Kairi," Stella said enthusiastically, "Is Riku the boy who held your heart? Hmm?"

"What?" a confused Kairi asked, "Oh! No, Riku is just a friend."

"Just a friend," Stella said. She then gave a look that seemed say, 'we'll just see about that.'

"Why is she looking at us like that?" Riku asked Kairi, clearly unsettled.

"She probably thinks herself a matchmaker," said Kairi.

"She's gonna look so stupid when you and Sora prove her wrong," Riku said.

"You know what would be a great idea," said Flora, "That we all go back to Alfea."

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day," said Tecna.

"Couldn't agree more," said Stella, "winter weather is so bad for my skin."

"Oh brother," muttered Bloom and Kairi.

"Well it is!" said Stella.

********

They boarded the ship, which soon left the atmosphere and entered hyperspace. Timmy reassured everyone that the route the boys took will work in reverse in getting everyone back to Magix. Flora, Stella and Tecna sat in their seats exhausted, while Musa played a gentle tune on her flute.

Riku and Kairi were wide awake to hear the conversation between Sky and Bloom.

Sky started to talk, "Bloom, I…I'm…"

"Did you say something?" Bloom interrupted.

"Well, no…I…what I mean…" stammered Sky, "Yes I did. Bloom, I'm sorry about what happened. I broke it off with Diaspro. To be honest, I never really cared that much."

"Really?" Bloom asked eagerly, "I'm sorry about that. Wait, no, I'm not sorry. I mean, you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know," said Sky, "But you always said to me that we were friends and nothing more, and so I just…it doesn't matter now, because I know what I want."

"I also made a mistake," said Bloom, "but some things are just hard to admit."

"In any case," said Sky, "I'm sorry about the name switch. My parents, they're a bit overprotective. Brandon and I switched identities for security reasons. I wanted to tell you the truth so many times, but I could never figure out how to tell you."

"Well I forgive you," said Bloom, she smiled, "But on one condition."

"Okay," said Sky, "Anything you want, name it and I'll do it."

"I get to call you Sky," said Bloom, "End of discussion. I don't really like the whole 'Prince' thing, you know?"

Sky laughed at this, "It's a deal!"

"Sounds like one part of our mission is complete," Kairi whispered to Riku, "They're friends again."

"Now all we need to do," Riku whispered, "Is make sure they come out of this whole mess alive and in one piece. And that's easier said than done."

"True," said Kairi. She suddenly smiled, "I just had this feeling that Sora's thinking about me."

"I've got that feeling to," said Riku.

********

"They're alright," Sora said, "Riku and Kairi, they're on their way back to Magix."

"How can you tell?" Donald asked.

"I don't know," said Sora, "I just do."

"Maybe you're psyche," said Goofy, "Or somthin' like that."

"It's 'psychic'," Donald corrected.

"Maybe I am psychic," said Sora, "I don't know, I'll ask The King when we get back."

Just then another batch of Heartless came charging at them.

"Assuming we ever get back," said Sora. With that he, Donald and Goody went back to slaying Heartless, slowly but surely making their way to Cloud Tower.

The end of chapter 4. Next chapter Riku and Kairi help Bloom and Sky on another mission, one that will take them into the belly of The Heartless. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5: How to Infiltrate

Last time Bloom and Kairi survived a shocking fall. To make a long story short, Kairi saw Bloom discover part of her past, which resulted in Bloom having her confidence restored. Just then the girls were attacked by ice monsters. Just when it looked like it was the end, Riku, Sky and the boys dropped in to save the day. On the way back to Magix, Riku and Kairi overheard Bloom and Sky making up. One part of the mission is complete; now comes the hard part. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 5: How to Infiltrate Enemy Territory (step 1: don't get caught)**

The ship exited hyperspace just outside the Magix star system, then entered a portal that exited above Alfea. They landed in the school's courtyard and were greeted by Faragonda and Saladin.

"Civilization at last," said Stella as the exited the ship. The girls were back in their normal attire, as were Riku and Kairi.

"Welcome back," said Faragonda, "All of you. Bloom, how are you, dear?"

"A lot better than I was," said Bloom.

"I take it your mission was a success," said Saladin.

"More or less, sir," said Sky, "We found them just in the nick of time."

"Yeah," said Bloom, "Brandon, I mean, Sky and the other Specialists were a great help."

"Don't forget Kairi and Riku," said Musa.

"They were out of this world," said Stella.

It was then that Kairi saw a large, yellow-skinned ogre wearing brown overalls, the sight of which caused Bloom and her friends to experience a mixture of panic and anger.

"What's Knut doing here?" Musa asked accusingly.

"It's quite alright, girls," Faragonda said, "The ogre is on our side."

"Are you sure?" Tecna asked, "Knut really hasn't given us many reasons to trust him."

"I've lost count of the times he tried to squash us," said Stella.

"All of which on the orders of The Trix," said Tecna.

"I trust him," said Saladin, "He assisted us at Red Fountain, fighting courageously against The Heartless."

"He did," said Brandon, "Knut saved my life."

"I can vouch for that," said Sky, while Riku and Timmy nodded in agreement, "We were there."

"Well, good for him," Stella said, "You look the other way for a second and guess what happens."

"I managed to escape from Cloud Tower with barely a moment to spare," said Knut, "The Heartless chassed me away from the school, but I fooled them and got away."

"Yeah," said Riku, "The Heartless, they're not that smart."

"But we still don't know what happened to Ms. Griffin and the students of Cloud Tower," said a concerned Faragonda.

"So I guess this means we're all in the same boat," said Musa, "Witches, Fairies and Specialists."

"But it remains to be seen if we can stay afloat," said Flora.

"Yes," said Stella as she went over to shake Knut's hand, "But at least we now have a life-raft."

"It's getting a little crowded here," said Tecna as she watched the Specialists set up more sturdy defensive positions on the school grounds, "don't you think?"

"It's true then?" Bloom asked, "Red Fountain was destroyed?"

"I'm afraid so," said Faragonda, "The boys will stay at Alfea for now."

This earned a giggle from Musa and Flora.

"As guests of course," said Faragonda, "As strong and courageous as these young men are, they cannot overpower The Trix and The Heartless by themselves."

"That's awful!" said Bloom, while Musa and Tecna gasped in dismay.

"The whole Magical Dimension is in grave peril," said Faragonda.

"Those mad witches won't wait long before launching a new attack," said Saladin, "We have to be ready to fight back."

"You can count on us to help," said Kairi, "No way I'm letting those psycho witches destroy Alfea."

"Same here," said Riku, "I've got score to settle with them."

"Glad to hear it," said Faragonda.

"But what about your other friend?" Flora asked.

"The one who carried your heart, Kairi," said Stella, "What about him?"

"I'm sure Sora's fine," said Kairi.

"A little annoyed with all that's going on," said Riku, "But definitely fine."

"How do you know?" Sky asked.

"I just know," said Riku, "Somehow I know."

********

Sora, Donald and Goofy continued their trek through the forest. The three of them were beginning to feel the strain of their travel, having only stopped for a few minutes at a time to catch their breath and swallow either a potion or an ether, only to face more Heartless. But now their efforts were paying off, for the trees were beginning to thin, and the mountain with Cloud Tower atop it was nearing.

"We're almost there," said Sora.

"Thank goodness," said Donald.

Bu then the ground shook as a Stealth Sneak flashed into view in front of them, then vanished.

"Not again!" said Sora as he, Donald and Goofy took up defensive postures. They had already had to deal with two chameleon-like Heartless already during their trek through the woods. Fortunately, having fought more than one such Heartless that could become invisible at will, Sora and co. quickly dispatched the creature. All they had to do was look for the telltale distortions in the air that marked the presence of a Stealth Sneak.

"Any more of these things and we'll have enough leather to open a shop," said Sora after they finished disposing of the Stealth Sneak. Unlike most Heartless, this type didn't simply vanish when dealt the required amount of damage.

"You could make a purse for Daisy," Goofy said to Donald.

"I could," said Donald, "But I already know what I'm getting her for our anniversary. And I'm not telling, it's a surprise."

"Oh come on," said Sora in a teasing manner, "Just a hint?"

"Nope!" Donald said stubbornly as he crossed his arms, "I'm not saying a word!"

"Admit it," said Sora, "You don't know what you're getting Daisy."

"Oh, alright," Donald said reluctantly, "I don't know. But i'll know it when i see it."

Just then two Gargoyles swooped down from the trees, only to be zapped by a Thunder spell from Donald, while Goofy smashed a pair of Soldiers.

"We can't stay in one place for long," Sora said. Donald and Goofy already knew this, but they nodded in agreement. With that they started forward again, now sure of which way their destination lay.

********

Back at Alfea, Kairi and Riku were with Bloom and Sky, and the staff of both schools in Faragonda's office, trying to figure out what to do next, when Sky tensed, as if sensing something bad had happened.

"What's the matter?" Bloom asked.

"I've got this strange feeling," said Sky, "That Riven is in danger."

"Who cares about Riven?" Stella asked, as if Sky had just said something really stupid, "Whatever's happened to him, he's getting what he deserves."

"Musa cares," said Bloom, "or, at least she did care."

"What's this about?" Kairi asked.

"Riven was on our team at Red Fountain," said Brandon in a slightly annoyed tone, "unfortunately. Let's just say he's…well…to say the least, a jerk."

"He's more than a jerk," said Stella, her voice betraying barely restrained anger, "Riven broke Musa's heart. She liked him, but then that creep had to start dating Darcy. If he were here I'd wring his neck out, the creep"

"It's not Riven's fault," said Sky, "Well not all of it. He was a jerk way before he and Darcy started going out. But that's beside the point. Musa said she saw Darcy put a spell on Riven, making him even more of a creep than normal."

"I know what you're talking about," said Riku, who then shuddering at the memory of Darcy trying to claw her way into his mind.

"Well there's nothing we can do about Riven," said Bloom, "not right now anyway."

"So now what do we do?" Kairi asked.

It was then that Faragonda Spoke, "Well Bloom, we have seriously considered your proposal, and…"

"Accepted it," said Bloom, "And that's why you didn't ask the others to come to this meeting."

"You meant to say the others know nothing of this?" Saladin asked Faragonda.

"I think it's best if Bloom fills them in," said Faragonda, "I'm sure they'll take it better if they hear it from her."

"Excuse me," said Sky, "But what are you talking about?"

"We're discussing Bloom's plan on getting the Dragonfire back from The Trix," said Saladin, "She hasn't told you anything?"

"Apparently not," said Stella as she gave her best friend an accusing look, "mind filling us in, Bloom?"

"We're going to sneak into Cloud Tower," said Bloom, "and get The Dragonfire back from the witches."

"What!?" exclaimed Brandon.

"Only a total lunatic would consider going near Cloud Tower right now!" said Sky.

"Exactly," said Bloom, "It's the last thing The Trix would expect us to do. There's no other choice, we have to get inside the castle."

"There's always another choice," said Kairi, "but I can't seem to think of anything right now. Riku?"

"Sorry," said Riku, who was still trying to come up with a better plan, "I've got nothing. But right now I've got to agree with Bloom; a sneak attack might just work, assuming we can do it without those psychos knowing that we're coming, which is the whole point of a sneak attack."

"That is a problem," said Kairi, "I've had this feeling that the enemy has been watching us, so whatever we're going to do, it'll have to be super secret."

"So how are we going to get inside Cloud Tower?" Brandon asked, "Without the witches knowing we're there?"

"And avoiding The Heartless?" Stella added.

"That part won't be hard," said Riku, "If we're real careful, The Heartless won't even know that we're in the area. But then, we have to get to Cloud Tower anyway."

"That's easy," said Knut, who was also in the room, "We can take the tunnels that I used to get out."

"Knut is very familiar with the underground corridors that link the three magic schools," said Bloom, "He'll lead the way for us."

"Oh come on!" said Sky, clearly concerned for Bloom's wellbeing.

"We have to do this, Sky," said Bloom, "as long as The Trix have my powers, nothing can stop them."

"I told you this already," said Kairi, "The Trix didn't steal your powers. They thought they did, but they didn't. All they did was siphon off your energy and used it to bolster their powers."

"What good does knowing that do?" Brandon asked.

"I don't know," said Kairi.

"Well whatever the witches did," said Bloom, "The Dragonfire is a part of me, I'm responsible for it."

"Bloom," said Stella as she placed her hand on Bloom's shoulder reassuringly, "I trust you."

"If Stella trusts Bloom," said Brandon, "then so do I."

"And I'm going no matter what," said Kairi.

"Me to," said Riku, "assuming Sky is also going."

"I guess I'm going as well," said Sky, "So when do we leave?"

"Just as soon as I've convinced Musa, Tecna and Flora to stay behind," said Bloom, "They won't like being left out."

"They're powers are essential to the defense of Alfea," said Faragonda. She then gestured to a tall mirror, which showed the image of hundreds of Heartless, "Look, the next attack is imminent."

********

"Damn it!!" exclaimed Icy as she slammed her fist onto the table, "How could that loser Riven escaped us!? Oh well, he chose his own fate."

"Too bad he's gone," said Stormy, "I would have liked to have made him squirm, just one more time."

"Same here," said Darcy.

"Well what's done is done," said Icy, "Now we shall seal the fate of Alfea. Come forth, Heartless!!"

Outside the castle hundreds of Shadows, Soldiers and Gargoyles, dozens of Large Bodies, as well as a scattering of more exotic Heartless, formed ranks and began marching, or flying, towards Alfea.

"Go forth!" shouted Icy, "Destroy Alfea! Snuff out the light of all who stand in your way!!"

********

Kairi watched as Bloom explained to Flora, Musa and Tecna, that they had to stay behind an help protect Alfea. It took a while, but the three girls were convinced, that the only thing they could do to help Bloom was stay and defend their school. They were standing by an old well, which, according to Knut, lead to the underground network connecting Alfea with Cloud Tower.

"Well this is it," said Bloom, "I'm sorry, I wish I could help you."

"We want to go with you," said Flora, who was on the verge of crying.

"I know you do," said Bloom, "But you'll be more helpful here."

"Same as always," said Musa as she fought back tears, "You're as stubborn as a mule."

"Flora, Musa," said Bloom as she embraces her friends.

"Hey!" said Stella, who was already in her fairy form, "I'm here to you know." she ran forward and added her arms to the group hug.

But then they noticed Tecna standing by herself, rubbing at her eyes.

"Are those tears, Tecna?" Stella asked playfully.

"Uh, no," Tecna said hastily, "No, just some dust."

"I hate to interrupt, ladies," said Brandon as he appeared from the well, "But we're ready. Knut said he's found the right tunnel.

"Okay then," Bloom said nervously, "Let's go."

"What's that Earth saying you told us about?" Flora asked, "Break a leg?"

"That mostly applies to show business," said Kairi, "But it'll work here to."

Bloom sighed before she climbed into the well, which had a stepladder all the way to the bottom. Stella and Kairi followed her.

"Come back safe and sound," Flora said, as if praying for her friends.

It was then that shouts of alarm came from all over the school, signaling that The Heartless were on their way. Flora, Musa and Tecna transformed and joined with their fellow fairies as they and the Specialists stood ready for the coming attack.

********

Having reached the bottom of the well, Kairi and Riku stood with Bloom and Sky, while Brandon and Stella stood together. Sky and Brandon had their weapons out and charged, while Riku and Kairi thought they'd keep their Keyblades away until the last moment, so as not to attract the attention of any nearby Heartless.

Knut stood at the front of the group with a lit torch. They stood at the entrance of a stone network of tunnels.

"Which way do we go, Knut?" Sky asked.

"Um…" said the ogre as he squinted in the darkness, "I'm not sure, things look different for some reason." He looked, then decided on one random tunnel, "This way, I guess."

"Wanna bet The Trix are behind this?" Brandon asked as they entered the tunnel.

"I'd take that wager and win," said Stella, "So, Brandon, you're not a prince."

"Unfortunately not," said Brandon, "I've been Sky's page and best friend since we were kids."

"So you tricked me," said Stella, not in an accusing tone, just stating the fact, "While he tricked Bloom."

"We didn't mean to embarrass anyone," said Brandon, "Sky's parents, the king and queen of Eraklyon, they're really overprotective, I mean really, really overprotective. Switching identities was the only way the two of us could go to Red Fountain. One thing led to another. I was going to tell you the truth about who I am eventually, but I never figured out how to tell it. I guess this changes things with you and me, Stella."

"Maybe, maybe not," Stella said cheerfully, "First, we'll take care of business with The Trix and The Heartless. Then we'll talk about the two of us."

It was then that Knut stopped for some reason. "What is it?" Bloom asked, "Did you find something?"

"I don't know," said Knut.

"You sure you're going the right way?" Kairi asked.

"I think so," said Knut, "It's just that, I don't think we're alone down here."

"Heartless," said Riku, "But from where will they come from?"

"Just relax, Bloom," said Stella, "Stay close to us," referring herself and Kairi, "And nothing will happen to you."

"I envy you, Stella," said Bloom, "You and Kairi. You can defend yourselves, while I'm as useless as an empty paint can. I have no idea what I'll do when I find myself in front of The Trix."

"I'm sure we'll think of something," said Kairi, "don't ever think of yourself as useless, Bloom. And an empty paint can isn't useless, you can throw it at the enemy."

This cheered Bloom up somewhat. With that they moved on, unaware that The Trix were watching them.

********

"Well well," said Darcy as she, Icy and Stormy saw Bloom and the others through the eye-viewer thing, which was now portable and could move about on spider legs, "Look who survived Domino, again."

"And she's bringing company," said Stormy.

"Excellent!" said Icy, "Everything's going according to plan!"

"What plan?" Stormy asked.

"You know," said Darcy, "The plan to get rid of Bloom."

"Not only is that pathetic princess coming to us," said Icy, "instead of us going to her, she's also bringing those Keyblade brats along."

"When did you two discuss a plan without me?" Stormy asked, "shouldn't we be focusing on destroying Alfea?" another eye-viewer thing showed the fairies and specialists holding their own against the waves of Heartless attacking Alfea.

"Not just yet, Stormy," said Icy, "I want this war to drag out for a while, and I want those pathetic losers to suffer as much as possible. The Heartless are beyond numbers and will never stop until their task is done. So ultimately they will bring down Alfea!" she then laughed like the maniac she was.

********

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Stella asked Knut, "There are three tunnels in front of us, so which one do we take?"

"I don't know," Knut said hesitantly.

"Excuse me!?" exclaimed Stella, "In the last half hour alone, you nearly lead us into 14 death traps! And now you're telling us you're lost?!"

"Calm down, Stella," said Bloom, "Knut is doing the best he can." she looked at said ogre, "now try to remember, which way do we go?"

"Uh…" said Knut.

"Wait," said Bloom, "aren't ogres supposed to have this really strong sense of smell? So try to remember which way you came by what each tunnel smelt like."

Knut sniffed the air in each tunnel, before deciding on the middle, "It's this one."

"Are you sure?" Stella asked as they entered the tunnel.

"If I say it's this one," said Knit, "This one it is." Unfortunately he was proven wrong, for a pair of really ugly creatures that looked like sludge with eyes, attacked them. Kairi and Riku took out the monsters, but this only attracted the notice of more, so back the way they came.

********

Nearly an hour later they were still no closer to Cloud Tower, having followed Knut into one, monster filled dead end after another.

"Some sense of smell you've got, Knut!" said Stella.

"It ain't my fault," said Knut innocently, "This place is full of smells, I get confused."

"Just take your time, Knut," said Bloom.

"It's not like we're in a rush," said Riku impatiently.

Knut sniffed the air again, "Wait a second, I know that stink anywhere!"

Just then the section of wall that Knut was leaning against collapsed, sending the ogre into a downward sloping tunnel.

"Now what do we do?" Stella asked as they looked into the new passage.

"Go with the flow I guess," said Bloom. One by one they slid into the tunnel, which emptied out near a really disgustingly smelling area that turned out to be a real dump.

"What a really great idea this was," Kairi said sarcastically as she and the others tried not to throw up, "What an incredible smell we've all discovered."

"Looks like we've made it to Cloud Tower," said Bloom.

"Not exactly what I expected," Brandon remarked.

"This must be the castle's garbage dump," said Sky.

"It must be 'obvious day' at camp stupid," Riku muttered.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" exclaimed Stella. "we've got to get out of here fast!"

"But first let's give Knut a hand," said Bloom, for said Ogre was knee-deep in sludge and couldn't get himself out.

It was as they were pulling Knut out of the sludge, when they heard a strange and unsettling noise.

"What was that?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know," said Stella, "And I don't want to know."

Just then several large shapes rose from the sludge. They looked to be metallic insects with mandibles that could slice through flesh like butter.

"Oh, sick!!" exclaimed Stella, "What are these things!"

"Beetle roaches!" said Knut, "garbage eating bugs!"

"Again, sick!" said Stella.

"At least they're not Heartless," said Kairi.

"Yeah, but there's like an army of them," said Sky as the metal bugs closed in on them.

"So what are we waiting for?" Brandon asked as he charged up his sword, "It's extermination time!"

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh," said Riku as he and Kairi summoned their Keyblades, while Sky charged up his weapon, "But a solid point anyway."

"Wait!" said Bloom, "If we fight back, we'll risk blowing our cover!"

"True," said Sky, "We take out one of them, then The Trix will sense our presence, and that'll kiss our surprise attack goodbye."

"So what do you expect us to do in the meantime?" Stella asked, "Stand here and call the bugs names until they go away?" the metallic insects got close, "Uh, did anyone bring a can of bug spray?"

Just then one of the creatures grabbed Knut. Bloom grabbed a piece of metal pipe and threw it, hitting the metal creature in the head, which caused it to back off.

"For a fairy without her powers," said Knut as Bloom grabbed another length of pipe, "You sure pack a punch."

Just then another bug, this one twice as big as the others, grabbed Sky in it's pincers.

"Get away from him!!" shouted Riku as he slashed at the metallic creature, but his Keyblade only scratched the metal carapace.

Bloom tried to get close enough for another throw, but the creature backhanded her with its other pincer, sending Bloom crashing into Kairi.

The large insect dropped Sky, then reared up for a killing strike, but then something, or someone, jumped onto the creature's back, a person wearing a patched robe. Outraged that something was on it, the metal bug thrashed bout to dislodge the intruder, but the newcomer wouldn't let go.

The newcomer then pulled out a makeshift stun-blaster and shot the creature in the head, "You're number's up!" The shot bounced off the metal hide, but the creature got the message. The newcomer jumped down as the creature an its fellow insects crawled away.

"I don't get it," said a confused Stella, while Kairi helped Bloom up, and Riku helped Sky, "Why are they leaving?"

"That's because the one I zapped was the leader," said the newcomer.

"Thanks, I guess," said Sky, "But who are you?"

"I don't believe this," said the newcomer as he threw off his robe. He had straight, magenta hair and dark purple eyes and wore the blue and white bodysuit of Red Fountain, "Forgotten your old teammate already?"

"Riven!" said a surprised Sky, "What are you doing here?"

"How did I get here," said Riven, "Now that's a funny story. First of all, Brandon… oh wait, Sky, or whoever you are."

"I'm Brandon," said Brandon, "He's Sky."

"Whatever," said Riven, "Anyway, you were right about my going out with Darcy, that witch is bad news, and her sisters are even worse."

"Told you so!" said Sky, "But you just wouldn't listen."

"Don't I know it," said Riven, "Anyway, when I heard that Red Fountain was preparing for battle, I was still under Darcy's control. I rode over to Cloud Tower, expecting to be welcomed, but then Darcy and her sisters turned on me.

"I found myself locked in the dungeon, unarmed and without any equipment. I finally realized that those witches were just using me to make trouble at Red Fountain."

"We know that already," said Brandon, "But please, continue."

"Right," said Riven, "I had already looked to find anything to pick the lock on the dungeon door, but the room I was in was completely empty. So there I was, sitting in the corner feeling sorry for myself, when I heard these voices from the other side of the corridor. Guess who was in the cell across from mine; Ms. Griffin, the headmistress of Cloud Tower.

"She and a few students were trying to break free. The Trix had locked up all the staff and students, and had spelled the locks. But the lock on my door was an ordinary one. Ms. Griffin used her magic to unlock my door. I tried to get the other locks open, but then these creatures…"

"Heartless," said Riku, "They're called Heartless."

"Whatever," said Riven, "Anyway, these Heartless came down the corridor. Ms. Griffin told me to run for it, so I did. They chassed me throughout the castle. All I could think about was what I learned in class about how to avoid enemies while in hostile territory. The next thing I knew, I had jumped out the window and landed in the school's dump Since then I've been figuring out how to get back inside and to rescue Griffin and the others still trapped, while trying not to get eaten by those metal bugs."

"That's incredible," said Sky.

"Yeah," said Riven, "But I haven't been very successful. There's plenty of doors down here, but they're all locked on the inside and guarded. The only clear way I've found back inside is through the front door, and that place is swarming with those things, those Heartless."

"Have you tried this way?" Knut asked. All the time he was looking around, finally rolling aside a large rock to reveal another tunnel, "This will take us directly inside."

"I didn't know that was there," Riven said honestly.

"So you were on the same team as Sky and Brandon," Kairi said as they continued down the tunnel.

"Yep," said Riven, "Until Darcy put a spell on me and made me act like a complete idiot in front of my friends. I still can't believe I allowed myself to be controlled by that bitch."

"It's not your fault," said Riku, "wicked people like The Trix, they seek out other people who have darkness in their hearts and manipulate them."

"And how would you know?" Riven asked.

"Trust me," said Kairi, "He knows what he's talking about."

"Not much further," said Knut as they kept going, only now the tunnel was slopping up.

"Well since we won't have a chance to talk about it until later," said Stella, "Riven, I believe you've got some apologies to make."

"I know," said Riven, "And I'm sorry for what I said and did. I'm sorry for all of it, before and after Darcy spelled me."

"Apology accepted," said Brandon, "But I'm afraid it's not good enough."

"What more do you want from me?" Riven asked, "I said I was sorry, what more do you want? Should I get on my knees and shout out to the whole universe, that I'm a total arrogant ass? I'll do it if I have to."

"We're not the ones you should apologize to," Sky said, "And you know it."

Riven sighed before saying, "Alright, I'll talk to Musa, as soon as I can."

"That's better," said Bloom, "And thanks."

"For what?" Riven asked.

"For admitting that you're a total arrogant ass," said Sky.

"I never said that!" said Riven.

"Well you implied it," said Bloom.

"You get the feeling that we're in a bit over our heads?" Kairi whispered to Riku.

"It's crossed my mind," said Riku.

"Anyway," said Sky, "We're glad you're alright, Riven."

"Let's not forget," Bloom said eagerly, "We're on a mission."

"You in, pal?" Sky asked.

"All the way," said Riven as Brandon tossed him a spare energy sword, "I've got a score to settle with those psycho witches." He made a few adjustments to the weapon, so now it was purple and curved like a scimitar.

"Then let's get a move on!" said Bloom, "We're not out of the woods yet, and I've got a feeling that out little visit to Cloud Tower won't be a walk in the park."

"Maybe so," said Kairi, "or maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stella asked as they continued upward.

"Maybe we'll get lucky," said Riku, "We can only hope."

That's not exactly what Kairi was implying, for she and Riku sensed that Sora was close by, but they also sensed that it wouldn't be a good idea to talk out loud about Sora, in case anyone unpleasant was listening.

********

Sora, Donald and Goofy finally cleared the trees and were standing less than 100 yards from the castle. They emerged from the woods on the opposite side from where Kairi, Riku and their group entered the castle, but Sora didn't know that, or did he?

"I feel like Kairi and Riku are close by," said Sora.

"How can you tell?" Goofy asked.

"I just do," said Sora, "But why would they be here if they're supposed to be protecting Sky and Bloom?"

"You're probably imagining things," said Donald.

"Yeah," Sora said, but he was positive that his friends were near.

They crept closer to the castle. Goofy was the first to spot a door, one that was guarded by only four Soldiers and one Large Body. Donald squashed the creatures with a whispered Gravity spell. Just as they were recovering from being crushed flat, Goofy and Sora finished them off.

"Oh nuts!" said Donald, "There's no way in!" the door they reached had no knob or any means of opening it from the outside.

Fortunately, one of the features of a Keyblade is it an open just about any door, as well as close them. Sora aimed his Keyblade at the door, which shot a beam of white light, which caused the door to open.

"This is it, guys," said Sora, "We've reached Cloud Tower." With that they went inside.

**The end of chapter 5. Next chapter our heroes finally come face to face with the insidious Trix. At the same time, Sora will meet a dark heart who really isn't all that dark. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	6. Ch 6: The Difference between Bad and

Last time Kairi and Riku went with Bloom and Sky, along with Brandon, Stella and the ogre Knut, to infiltrate Cloud Tower in an attempt to recover The Dragonfire from The Trix. One thing lead to another, resulting in Sky and Brandon reconciling with their estranged teammate, Riven. Elsewhere, Sora, Donald and Goofy finally reached Cloud Tower. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 6: The Difference between Bad and Awesomely Bad**

"How much longer?" Stella complained, "We've been walking for hours!"

"We're all tired, Stella," said Brandon, "I'm sure it's not much further."

"That's what you said an hour ago," said Kairi.

"They're not to blame," said Riku.

"So how much further, Knut?" Bloom asked said ogre.

"We're here," said Knut. They had arrived at the end of the tunnel. Knut pressed a seemingly random spot on the dead-end of the tunnel, which opened like a door into the torch-lit basement of Cloud Tower.

"About time," said Riven.

"Quiet!" hissed Riku. He pointed up one end of the corridor to where four Soldiers waited. The Heartless were just standing there; even though Kairi, Riku and the others were in plain sight, the creatures hadn't moved.

"This is weird," said Kairi, "Heartless usually attack people instinctively. Why are they just standing there?"

"I'm guessing The Trix are behind it," said Sky, "Maybe their control over The Heartless is so strong, they can command them to ignore anyone they don't consider a threat."

"And we're not threatening?" Brandon asked.

"We need to get past them," said Knut, "There's another passage that'll take us further up into the castle."

"I'll bet that if we're careful," said Riku, "We can get past them without stirring them up."

"Easier said than done," said Riven. The four Soldier Heartless were then joined by two more Soldiers and a Large Body.

"No way we can get past all of them unnoticed," said Sky, "We need a diversion."

"I've got just the thing," said Bloom. In her hand was a baseball sized piece of rock she picked up in the tunnel. She threw it down the opposite side of the basement then ducked out of sight. The others took cover as the stone clattered on the floor, drawing the attention of the Heartless. They scurried in the direction of the noise, allowing Bloom and the others the chance to get where they needed to go.

Knut pressed another hidden switch, which opened a concealed door in the wall. They all got into the passage and closed the door before the Heartless got back.

"Now that's what I call a close call," said Sky.

"I can tell you about a million others just like it," said Riku, "Later of course."

The passage opened into what appeared to be a gothic themed dorm room.

"Isn't this their room?" Stella asked. Nobody had to guess just whose room Stella was referring to.

"Knut," Bloom said, "Why did you bring us to The Trix room?"

"He wanted us to see a perfect example of bad decorating," Stella remarked.

"From here we have direct access to the castle," said Knut, pointing to the door, which Bloom opened and looked out.

"The corridor is full of Heartless," whispered Bloom, "How are we gonna get past them."

"That's the best part of working with The Trix," said Knut, "You get to learn all sorts of way of moving through the castle unnoticed." The ogre pointed at a tall mirror in one corner of the room, "That'll lead us down a few levels, from there we can take a few more shortcuts."

"Looks like a regular mirror to me," said Sky.

"Maybe," said Brandon, "but on the other hand, things aren't always what they seem, especially when magic is involved."

"It's not a mirror," said Knut, "Trust me, I'm not working for the witches anymore. Come on, there's no time to waste."

"Okay then," said Riven, "Brandon, ladies first."

"And children next, huh, Riven?" retorted Brandon.

"I'll go," said Bloom as she stepped towards the mirror.

"Wait," said Sky, "It could be dangerous, I'll go first."

"We're right behind you," said Brandon.

Knut pushed at the mirror, which swung aside to reveal another hidden passage.

"Another door," said Kairi, "And here I thought we would be stepping through the mirror."

One by one they walked into the passage, with Knut at the end, closing the mirror behind them. The passage turned several corners, some with stairs leading down, until they found themselves in a large chamber with stairs leading every which way.

"This must be the center of the school," said Bloom.

"Right," said Knut, "From here we can go to any level of the castle."

Just then Riku and Kairi tensed, as if sensing something bad.

"There it is again," said Riku, "I thought I felt something when we first got here in Magix, and then again when we arrived at the castle."

"I feel it to," said Kairi, "We're being watched, and have been watched for a while, I'm sure of it."

"You mean we've lost the element of surprise?" Brandon asked.

"I'm saying that we haven't had it for a couple of hours," said Riku.

"So the witches know we're here?" Stella asked.

"Good," said Bloom sternly, "at least they know that I'm coming for them, and that I mean business."

********

Though the eye-viewer thing, Icy saw and heard Kairi and Riku reveal that they were being watched.

"Those meddling brats!" spat Icy, "Well I shouldn't be surprised; I knew they'd try something sooner or later. Sisters, we have uninvited guests."

"How did they get here so quickly?" Stormy asked.

"That traitor Knut is with them," said Icy.

"That stupid ogre!" exclaimed Darcy, "I'll skin him alive!"

"Relax, Darcy," said Icy, "This might actually be the first competent thing he's ever done for us. The power of The Dragonfire and The Heartless is at our command. Bloom and her friends are nothing but pesky flies compared to us. So we'll swat them like the bugs they are!"

Just then the whole castle shook with a minor tremor, as if the school was hit by a large wrecking ball. Nothing was damaged, but it was startling to The Trix to feel the floor they were standing on shudder for a second.

"What was that?" Stormy asked.

"Our former headmistress," said Darcy, "I believe she's trying to escape."

"Let her try," said Icy, "Griffin and those losers she's locked up with will never break through the confinement spell we set up."

********

"What was that?" Stella asked. They were closer to the source of the tremor, and were more startled when the floor shook.

"I don't know," said Bloom.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Riku, "But I've got a feeling that we'll find out soon enough."

********

Sora, Donald and Goofy also felt the minor quake, only they were on the same level of the castle where the tremor originated, so they were much more shaken up. Goofy fell to the floor first, with Sora landing on him, followed by Donald.

"Gawrsh, what was that?" Goofy asked as the three of them picked themselves up.

"Earthquake?" Donald asked.

"No," said Sora, "It felt more like something blew up." he then caught a faint sent of smoke, "You smell that?"

"It's coming from thata way!" said Goofy as he pointed further up the corridor. They hurried, turning a corner and finding themselves in what Sora assumed was the castle dungeons. Several doors lined both sides of the corridor, each but one was shut tight and locked with a spell that, according to Donald, could only be opened from the outside.

The smoke, which was dissipating, was coming from the door that was opposite the one open door. Through the metal grate at the top of the door, Sora could hear four female voices.

"Now that is one strong door," said the first voice; a voice belonging to a girl who sounded like she enjoyed having a good time.

"This is inconceivable!" exclaimed the second girl, who sounded like she was very smart, "How can a mere door survive such a spell?"

"I don't think the door is the problem," said the third voice, a girl who's tone represented a solid foundation and courage.

"It's not your fault, girls," said the voice, one that sounded much older and darker, but full of wisdom, "Those lunatics have enchanted the locks so that nothing we do can open the door."

Sora looked through the metal grate to see three teenagers and one older woman. The first teenager had long black hair with blue highlights and yellowish-green eyes. She wore black jeans and black high-healed boots, a black and red shirt, and her nails were painted black and gold alternately. Sora guessed that this girl was the one with the solid personality.

The second girl had shoulder length brown hair with blue highlights, one eye green and the other blue. She wore blue skirt and orange shoes, a green and black t-shirt, while her right hand had a fingerless glove on. Her nails were painted red and orange alternately. Sora guessed that this girl had the fun-loving attitude.

The third girl had shoulder-length spiky black hair with blue highlights and dark brown, almost black eyes that sometimes had an intense glare in them. She wore blue-jeans and gray sneakers, a white shirt that had the sleeves pushed up to her elbows. Her fingernails were painted blue and green alternately. Sora guessed that this was the superiorly intelligent girl.

The older woman with the dark and wise personality was tall with piercing yellow eyes and a pale face. Her graying hair was done up in a bun. She wore a long purple dress and light purple gloves adorned her arms.

For some reason, Sora said, "Good evening, or morning, or afternoon, you really can't tell what time it is with all those clouds over the school here."

"That's what watches and clocks are for," said the girl with the yellowish-green eyes. She then blinked, as if realizing that someone was at the door, "Wait, who are you?"

"Stand back," said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade, "I'm gonna get the door open."

"You'll get no argument from me," said the girl with the mixed eyes. The four witches, for Sora correctly assumed they were, stood at the far end of the cell, while Sora aimed his Keyblade at the locking mechanism on the door.

A beam of white energy shot from the tip of the Keyblade and hit the lock. The whole door glowed with a wicked indigo light, before fading, the lock on the door clicking, the door opening.

"A Keyblade," said the black-eyed girl as the four witches exited the cell, "Of course, I should have thought of that."

"I don't know who you three are," said the older witch as she set her yellow eyes on Sora, Donald and Goofy, "Or where you came from. But you have my gratitude."

"Uh, thanks," said Sora, "I'm Sora, this is Donald, and that's Goofy."

"Fascinating," said the black-eyed girl as she scrutinized Donald and Goofy, "I've never encountered life forms like this."

"Every day is a new adventure in The Magical Dimension," said the mixed-eyed girl.

"We're not from The Magical Dimension," said Goofy.

"King Mickey sent us," said Donald.

"King Mickey?!" exclaimed the elder witch.

"You must be Christine Griffin," said Sora, "headmistress of Cloud Tower."

"I am," said the elder witch.

Sora then felt in his pocket, but turned out nothing, "Oh no, where is it?" he felt in his other pockets, before finally finding the letter, "King Mickey asked me to give this to you," he handed the latter to Griffin, who immediately read it.

"What going on, headmistress?" the yellowish-green eyed witch asked.

"An old friend is aware of our plight," said Griffin as she finished reading the letter, "And has sent help."

"That's right," said Sora, "Our job is to help rescue the staff and students of Cloud Tower, help defeat The Heartless and stop The Trix before they can take over The Magical Dimension."

"Heartless," said the black-eyed girl, "So that's what The Trix have summoned."

"Well you three are gonna have to get in line," said the yellowish-green eyed girl to Sora, "I've got a bone to pick with Icy and her sisters."

"So do I," said Sora, "anyone who used darkness to hurt people is an enemy of mine."

"Then it makes sense that we work together," said the black-eyed girl.

"Besides," said the mixed-eyed girl, "You three don't know the way. It doesn't take much for someone to get lost in Cloud Tower."

"An excellent suggestion," said Griffin, "You three should go with Sora and his companions. I will join you all once I've freed the other prisoners."

"We won't let you down, headmistress," said the witch with the yellowish-green eyes, then turned her gaze at Sora, "Well come on, big boy, you and your pals gonna stand there all day?"

"Of course not!" said Donald. With that Sora, Donald and Goofy followed the three witches into the upper levels of the castle.

"By the way," said Sora to the witch with the yellowish-green eyes, "I never caught your name."

"I never dropped it," said the witch as she frowned, but then smiled, "seriously, I'm Carmen," she gestured at the girl with the mixed eyes, "That's Morgan," and then to the girl with the dark eyes, "And that's Elise."

"Glad to meet you," said Goofy as the six of them shook hands.

********

"We've been walking these secret corridors for hours," said Bloom as she, Kairi, Riku and the others continued to follow Knut, "And we've been getting nowhere. Every corner and passage looks exactly like the last one."

"Don't worry," said Knut, "We're almost there."

"That's what you said before," said Stella, "what makes this time different?"

"Because I knew exactly where we are," said Knut as he pointed at a door at the far end of the corridor, "You see that? That's where Icy, Darcy and Stormy keep all their secrets, and that's where they've got The Dragonfire."

"Yeah right," said Riven.

"Am I the only one who feels that something's not right?" Sky asked.

"You're not alone," said Riku, "The Trix surely know where we are, but they haven't done anything. I haven't seen any Heartless for a while. They're not that smart and can be fooled, but this is just plain weird."

"Maybe this time we're finally getting lucky," said Kairi, "but still, there's no way those psycho witches will let us walk in and take back The Dragonfire. There's got to be a trap."

"Only one way to find out," said Brandon. Cautiously they made their way to the door without triggering any traps."

"Now I know something's up," said Kairi, "It just can't be this easy."

"On the other hand," said Riku, "you may be right; that we're finally getting some good luck."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sky asked, "Bloom, your powers are on the other side of that door. In a minute, you'll be the most powerful fairy in The Magical Dimension again."

"I hope so," said Bloom tentatively.

They opened the doors and entered the room. It was a large chamber with only one object in it; situated atop a raised dais in the middle of the room was a large brazier that was lit with a bright fire that seemed otherworldly.

"Is that it?" Bloom asked as she stepped forward to the brazier, "Yes, my powers, they're here! I can fee it!" She approached the brazier and extended her hand towards the flames.

Just then both Riku and Kairi felt that something really bad was about to happen. "It's a trap!!" shouted Kairi, but she was too late.

The flames in the brazier froze solid just as Bloom was about to touch them. She pulled back in time to avoid being frozen as well.

Suddenly, a very cold wind blew through the chamber, forcing Kairi, Riku, Sky, Stella and the others to the other side of the room, slamming them against the wall. Nobody was hurt however.

Bloom then turned around to see the doors slam shut and lock, "what's going on?!"

********

Two floors down, Sora and his group were making their way up the castle, following the directions from Carmen and her friends, occasionally stopping so Sora, Donald and Goofy could dispatch a random group of Heartless. Sora had just finished destroying a Large Body, when he tensed, as if sensing something bad was happening, "Kairi and Riku! They're in trouble!"

"Then let's get a move on!" said Goofy.

"Do you even know where your friends are?" Carmen asked as they hurried along.

"No," said Sora, "But I can feel which way to go." True, Sora had taken the lead and was moving through the school without any directions from Carmen, Morgan or Elise.

"Fascinating," said Elise, "I do believe you, Sora, have an empathic connection with your friends, and that link is guiding you to them."

"Well whatever's going on," said Morgan, "I just hope he's not leading us on a wild goose chase."

"I'm not," Sora said confidently, "I know we're getting closer."

********

"Surprise, Bloom," said Icy as she, Darcy and Stormy appeared, "that's not your powers there. The Dragonfire is inside of us, forever beyond your reach! You'll never have it again!"

"Liar!!" shouted Kairi as she, Riku and the others got back up, "I know for a fact that all that you three frigging psychopaths did was drain Bloom of her magic!"

"She's right," said Riku, "all you did was bolster your powers. It's only a matter of time before you burn through that boost and are back to normal."

"Who's the liar now?" mocked Darcy, "the power of The Dragonfire is ours! That, and the power of The Heartless! It is all ours to control!!"

"Is it?" Riku asked, "Well let me tell you this; maintaining your hold over so many Heartless will soon become very taxing. Oh sure, you feel fine now, but it's only a matter of time before you'll need more and more energy to keep control over The Heartless. Before you know it, you'll have exhausted all your magic, and then all the Heartless you've summoned will be beyond your control, and then they'll turn on you and make you one of them."

"Is that a fact?" Stormy asked, "Or are you just guessing?"

"It's just a prediction," said Riku, "One that's sure to come to pass."

"Empty words," said Darcy, "From an empty person."

"Well anyway," said Riku, "No matter what, you three have to be stopped."

"Oh really?" Stormy asked in a taunting tone, "And you losers actually think you can stop us?"

"Darn right we can!" said Kairi, "we have to; you three are the most heinous, vile, rotten creatures I have ever had the unfortunate luck to meet! I can never forgive you for what you've done!"

"Forgiveness is for the weak," said Darcy, "Just like you all are."

"Face it, Bloom," said Icy, "You and your pathetic friends have lost."

Kairi saw, or rather heard, Bloom growling angrily through gritted teeth, "Don't you dare insult my friends!"

"Or what?" Darcy asked, "You're gonna spit on us? We're way stronger than you, and you'll never tell anyone about it!"

"Want to know why?" Stormy a ked, "Because we're gonna burry you right here at Cloud Tower, you and your stupid friends!"

"Stop that!" exclaimed Bloom.

"Yell all you want, loser," mocked Icy as she got right in Bloom's face, "You and your weakling friends will never escape, you're so pathetic!"

**SMACK!!**

Icy fell back from the force of the pride-obliterating bitch-slap delivered by Bloom, landing on her rear end in a most embarrassing manner.

"You can say whatever you want about me, Icy," Bloom said angrily as she glared daggers at the insane witch, "But if you ever insult my friends again, I'll rip your tongue out and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!"

The look Bloom gave Icy made the insane witch falter, as if convinced that Bloom was capable of carrying out her threat. Then Icy regained her composure as she got back up, while still tenderly felling where Bloom slapped her, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

**BANG!!**

The doors shuddered as something on the other side tried to force its way in. This naturally startled everyone in the room.

**BANG!!**

"Now what!?" Stella asked.

********

"Come on already!!" Sora said as he, Donald and Goofy slammed their shoulders into the doors again and again, "Open!"

It was clear that the trio, after their ordeal of trekking through a Heartless infested forest, then fighting their way through the passages of Cloud Tower, that they weren't thinking clearly, for if they were, Sora would have used his Keyblade to unlock the doors.

As it were, neither Donald or Goofy suggested to Sora that he use his Keyblade. Instead, the three of them felt that brute force was needed. Clearly, as the door refused to yield, it wasn't working, but they didn't care. Unfortunately for them, another trio did care.

"The chances of you breaking those doors down within the foreseeable future isn't in your favor," said Elise, "Are you positive you don't need our assistance?"

"We're fine!" Donald said as they bashed against the doors again.

"We'll get through in no time!" said Goofy.

"In what century?" Morgan asked.

"I don't have time for this crap!" spat Carmen. She pointed at the doors, _"Alohomora!"_ the doorknobs glowed bright orange, just as Sora, Donald and Goofy bashed against the doors again. The doors fell open, leading the trio to fall into the room. Donald hit the floor first, followed by Sora atop of him, and with Goofy landing atop of both.

"Sora!" exclaimed both Riku and Kairi.

"Hey, Kairi!" said Sora as he, Donald and Goofy got back up, "Riku, sorry if we're late."

"Who the hell are you!?" snapped Icy.

"We're heroes!" Donald said boldly.

"Junior heroes," Goofy corrected.

Donald was about to retort, when Carmen angrily pushed past them, "Out of my way! Get out of my way!" she pointed at Icy, "You! You're one dead witch, you know that?!"

"Funny," said Icy as she glared at Carmen, "You'd think that if I'm dead, I'd stop moving."

"Why, Icy," said Morgan as she and Elise entered the room, "I had no idea you had such a well rounded sense of humor."

"That's not the only thing that's well rounded," said Elise, "With such big heads full of hot air, it's a wonder The Trix haven't taken off with a gust of wind."

"That's not funny!" spat Stormy, "And just how the hell did you three get out of your cages!?"

"I let them out," said Sora.

"You just made a very big mistake, kido," said Darcy as she and her sisters glared at Sora darkly.

"I'm not afraid of you witches!" Sora said defiantly.

Donald and Goofy agreed with a "Yeah!" and a "Yep!"

"Oh but you should be," said Icy venomously, "You should be very afraid."

"We'll just see about that!" said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade.

"Another one!" exclaimed Stormy, "Three Keyblades!"

"No doubt about it!" said Darcy, "They're the three meddling brats Maleficent warned us about!"

"Maleficent?!" Riku said, "What does she have to do with this!?"

"Absolutely nothing!" said Icy, "Which is what you all are about to become!"

"Don't make me laugh, Icy!" said Carmen, "Only Morgan has that right."

"Glad to know I'm appreciated," said Morgan.

"And I do appreciate you," said Carmen, "But that's beside the point."

"And what is the point?" Darcy asked.

"Numbers, Darcy," said Elise, "We'll start with that. There's three awesomely bad witches in this room; myself, Morgan and Carmen. Then we have Sora, Donald and Goofy, making six. Then we have three Specialists; Sky, Riven and Brandon, making nine. With Stella, Kairi and Riku, twelve. And I'm sure Bloom will want to get a piece of the action, so that's thirteen. There's only three of you, Icy; you and your sisters. We've got you outnumbered over 4 to 1."

"And we've got you outflanked," said Brandon as he, Sky and Riven charged their weapons, while Kairi and Riku summoned their Keyblades.

"Seven on one side of the room," said Riven, "Six on the other, and the three of you in the middle."

"Even with The Dragonfire," said Sky, "Do you three honestly think you can beat all of us?"

"Absolutely yes!" Icy said with hubris overconfidence, while Stormy and Darcy nodded in agreement. But then they looked around, "But it is kind of cramped in here."

"It is," said Stormy.

"I'd prefer to have room to move around with," said Darcy, "when destroying pathetic losers."

"For once we agree on something," said Carmen, while Elise and Morgan nodded in agreement, "I suggest we take this outside, where there plenty of room for all of us to groove."

"I have a better suggestion!"

"Headmistress!" Carmen said as Griffin entered the room. The headmistress of Cloud Tower, whose body was emitting a venomously green glow aimed her hands at the shocked Trix and blasted them with triple beams of green colored dark magic, one for each.

Kairi, Riku and the others got out of the way as The Trix were slammed into the wall.

"Take that as a warning," said Griffin as she glared at The Trix, walking past Bloom, "You three deserve the worst kind of punishment for what you've done!"

"One tends to forget how frightening the Headmistress can be," Elise said in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yes," said Carmen, "But awesomely scary."

"I think it would be a good idea if we were to get out of here," said Kairi. They hurried to the other side of the room.

"Come on, Bloom," said Sky, "Let's go."

"You guys go," said Morgan eagerly as she, Elise and Carmen watched The Trix cower before Griffin, "I want to see this."

"You go on ahead," Sora said to Riku and Kairi, "We'll catch up."

"You'd better," said Kairi, "Oh, before I forget. Bloom, Sky, this is Sora."

"So he's the one who held your heart for so long," said Stella.

"Uh…yeah," said Sora, "I guess I did."

By now The Trix had regained their composure, "So you escaped your cage, Ms. Griffin," said Icy.

"I just wanted to let you three know," said Griffin, "That I am still the headmistress of Cloud Tower, and you three little missies are still students. I'm afraid the final showdown will occur somewhere else, so I'll be seeing you later." She walked back to the center of the room and began casting a spell, the green glow returning.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Icy asked.

"I'm putting you three troublemakers in detention!" said Griffin as she finished her spell. A line of purple energy shot across the room, isolating The Trix. The line solidified into a wall of purple crystal, followed by another translucent wall, and another, "If you talk, pass notes or chew gum, the shield will only grow stronger. Enjoy!"

"Now that's what I call awesomely bad!" grinned Morgan.

"Indeed," said Griffin as she, Sora, Carmen and everyone else left the chamber, "But I fear that the spell won't hold them for long." she then cast another spell, sealing the doorway and the first ten yards of the corridor with razor-sharp stalagmites. "Come, the other students are waiting for us at the highest terrace of the castle. It's our best chance to escape."

"You mean we're abandoning Cloud Tower to those lunatics?" Elise asked, "Forgive me, headmistress, but that's about as fudged up as it can get!"

"I know," said Griffin gravely, "But I'm afraid there's nothing more we can do to stop Icy, Darcy and Stormy, not here anyway."

"But if you leave them here," said Stella, "They can destroy the castle."

"I'm well aware of that, Stella," said Griffin, "Faragonda warned me against The Trix, but I wasn't about to allow myself to be awed by three silly young students. I admit that I had made a foolish mistake.

"The fact that Faragonda, Saladin and myself managed to overpower The Ancestress witches nearly 16 years ago, doesn't make us invincible. The truth is that we must all be vigilant, for the worlds of magic can never be taken for granted."

"Wait," said Bloom, "you said you fought The Ancestress witches. You were on Domino?"

"Indeed I was," said Griffin, "Myself, Saladin and Faragonda. We stood with Oritel and Miriam against the darkness," she then saw the hopeful look on Bloom's face, "But I'm afraid none of us are aware of what happened to your birth parents."

"Oh," said a disappointed sounding Bloom.

"You said it yourself that they were still alive," Kairi said, "And if they're alive, they can be found."

It was then that Sora noticed Carmen looking at Bloom, as if the witch wanted to say something, but something else was holding her back.

"Go on," whispered Morgan, "say it already."

"You're only making things worse for yourself if you hold back," whispered Elise.

Carmen took a steadying breath before finally speaking to Bloom, "I know we just met like less than five minutes ago, Bloom, but for some reason, I feel like I want to help you."

"No way!" exclaimed Stella, "A witch wanting to help a fairy?! No way!"

"Mirta wanted to help me," said Bloom.

"Well Mirta was a one in a million exception," said Stella.

"Mirta?" Carmen asked, "She's alright?"

"More or less," said Bloom hesitantly, "It's a long story. Let's say for now that she's safe at Alfea."

"Well that's a relief," said Carmen.

"Now this really is strange," said Brandon, "Witches showing compassion."

"Let's get one thing straight, pretty boy," said Morgan, "Not all witches are as mean and uncaring as Icy and her bitch-sisters."

"Those three are prime examples," said Elise, "That one doesn't need to be a Heartless to be without a heart."

"We're nothing like The Trix," said Carmen, "believe it."

"Well you could have fooled us," said Stella. She would have said more, when…

"Look out!!" shouted Brandon as he pulled her out of the way of a leaping Heartless. This one was different; it looked to be a taller version of a Shadow, only with shaper claws, slightly elongated limbs and its antenna were straightened back.

Sora took out the Neo Shadow with one strike, but more and more began crawling from the darkened areas of the passageway.

"Friends of yours?" Sky asked.

"You wish!" said Riku as he stabbed one Neo Shadow, then sliced another in half.

"Stand aside, pretty boy," said Morgan, "Let me show you how we witches do things around here!" Morgan charged up a spell, channeling her magic into her hands, creating a large, gold colored boomerang, which she threw at the Neo Shadows, slicing half a dozen on the first pass, then more died as the boomerang came back into her hands.

"Nice," said Riku.

"You think that's impressive," said Elise, "then get a load of this!!" she aimed her hands at more Neo Shadows and shot several bolts of yellow lighting at them, destroying ten.

Just then a Fat Bandit lumbered into their path.

"Careful!" shouted Sora, "That thing can spit fire!"

"Could have fooled me!" shouted Morgan as she narrowly avoided a fireball.

The Fat Bandit then leaned back as it prepared to use its flamethrower attack. Elise held her ground, then chanted a spell. Just as the creature shot it's deadly flames at her, a large barrier made of white stone materialized in front of Elise, a gold lighting bolt was engraved on the front. The flamethrower attack hit the barrier, which absorbed it. The whole thing then began to crackle with yellow lighting, then shot the fire back at the Fat Bandit, only now the flames were charged with yellow lighting. The combined attack hit the creature and destroyed it.

"Impressive," said Riku.

"Of course you are," remarked Elise, "It's only natural."

"Makes you wonder what's coming next," said Stella as they entered another large chamber on their way to the top floor.

Just then three armored Heartless appeared in front of them, each creature was nearly 8ft tall and carried a large spiked shield.

"You just had to ask," said Morgan.

"They're like Large Bodies!" said Sora as they dodged the Defender's swinging shields, "You need to get behind them!"

"Easier said than done!" said Brandon as he dodged an energy blast that shot from one shield. These Heartless were a lot faster and more agile than their size suggested.

"Well," said Sora, "You can always try this!" he cast a Gravity spell on the closest Defender, crushing it flat. When it tried to recover, Sora got behind it and destroyed it with two slashes of his Keyblade.

"Not to shabby," said Carmen, "But check this out!" she then cast two spells that were very similar to the Gravity spell. The two remaining Defenders were crushed flat. Before they could recover, Carmen threw two spheres of dark energy at the creatures, destroying them.

"Cool," said an impressed Sora.

"You can praise me later," said Carmen, "We're still a ways from the top terrace."

********

"Damn it!! raged Icy, "Damn it! Damn it!! Damn it!!!" she was emitting so much frozen energy that the whole tripple barrier imprisoning her and her sisters soon shattered. "I hate them! I hate them all! Especially that old fool, Griffin!"

"She took us by surprise" said Stormy as they looked at the spiky rock barrier.

"We underestimated her," said Darcy, "She has us trapped, it'll be a while before we can break through."

"Excuse me!!" exclaimed Icy, "You think a bunch of rocks will stop us?! There's no way I'm letting them escape!! Stand aside, sisters!!"

Focusing her rage into her hands, Icy shot a frozen blast at the stalagmites, but only shattered three of the spikes.

"You barely dented it," said Stormy, "At this rate we'll be here forever."

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" exclaimed Icy, "Help me out!! We'll let The Heartless deal with Bloom and her friends."

The three witches focused their dark powers and began systematically destroying the stone barrier.

********

Sora, Kairi, Riku and the others made it to the top terrace outside, where the staff and students of Cloud Tower waited.

"Everyone accounted for," said Griffin, "Excellent."

"What are you going to do?" Sora asked.

"I'll conjure up a dimensional portal to Alfea," said Griffin, "Everyone gather around, and try to stay as close to each other as possible!" she focused her magic, creating a column of green light that shot down from the clouds above. The assembled witches then began entering the shaft of light, disappearing as they went.

"There's not much time!" shouted Griffin, the strain of holding the portal beginning to show, "The Heartless will be here soon!"

Riku and Kairi looked back towards the stairway they used to get to the terrace, seeing dozens of Shadows, Neo Shadows and Soldiers scampering their way.

"We'll hold them off!" shouted Sora as he, Donald and Goofy took up defensive positions at the top of the stairs. They were soon joined by Carmen, Morgan and Elise.

"What are you doing!?" Sora asked as he hacked a Neo Shadow in half, while Carmen blasted two Soldiers, "Get going!

"Not until everyone else is safe!" shouted Carmen, "This is my school; I'll protect it and its students until the last second!"

"Us to!" said Morgan as she and Elise blasted a squad of Shadows, "where Carmen goes, we go."

"And when she leaves," said Elise, "So do we."

"In that case," said Sora, "I'm staying as long as you're staying."

"And if Sora's stayin'," said Goofy as he bashed a Neo Shadow with his shield, sending the creature over the edge of the stairs, "Then we're stayin'!"

"Yeah!!" shouted Donald as he zapped two Soldiers with a Thunder spell.

"Get into the portal!!" Griffin shouted to Kairi, Riku, Bloom, Sky and the others.

"Ms. Griffin!" said Sky, "We could throw them off the scent with some kind of distraction!"

"It's me they want!" shouted Bloom, "The Trix! They won't stop until they get me!"

"I understand!" said Griffin. With one hand she conjured up out of thin air what looked to be a motorcycle, one that ran on anti-gravity, "Take this, it'll help you escape!"

"Nice!" said an impressed Sky, "Isn't that a 'Space Rider 4000'?"

"Exactly," said Griffin, "complete with self replicating suits and helmets."

"Wow!" said Bloom. She and Sky got on the bike, which then attached metallic suits and helmets to them.

"Wait!" said Kairi, "It's too dangerous!"

"I'll do anything to help my friends," said Sky.

"Same here," said Bloom.

"In that case," said Riku, "We're going with you," he looked at Griffin, "I don't suppose you have another one of those things."

"No," said Griffin, "But I have the next best thing, for each of you!" for Kairi, griffin conjured up a pair of rollerblades that also ran on anti-gravity. And for Riku, an anti-gravity skateboard.

"Sweet!" said Kairi. She then saw Sora, Donald, Goofy, Carmen, Morgan and Elise being pushed back to the portal by the sheer numbers of Heartless.

"Sora!!" shouted Kairi as she held up the Thalasa shell charm he gave her.

"I remember!" shouted Sora as he held up the charm she gave him.

"If we're gonna go, it's got to be now!" shouted Riku as he got onto the hover board, while Kairi put her skates on. They followed Bloom and Sky.

Sora heard Riven grunted contemptuously, but then smiled, "Good luck," then headed towards the portal.

"Bloom! Kairi!" shouted Stella as she flew to the portal, "I'll be thinking of you!"

Next to enter the portal was Brandon and Knut as the last of the witches disappeared.

"Come on!!" Sora shouted to Carmen, "There's nothing more we can do here!"

"There's always more I can do!!" exclaimed Carmen as she blasted more Shadows. But more and more Heartless were appearing on the terrace. It wouldn't be long before those left there would be surrounded.

"I can't maintain the portal much longer!!" shouted Griffin. Just then two Neo Shadows appeared behind her, but one was smashed by Goofy, while Donald destroyed the other with a fireball spell.

"Let's go already!!" shouted Donald.

It was then that Sora saw Morgan grab Carmen by the shoulder and looked at her with deadly seriousness, "Carmen! If you stay here, you and all your dreams for the future will die! Is that what you really want?!"

"I hate it when you get all serious," said Carmen, "But you're right."

"Well come back," said Elise, "Some day, somehow."

"That we will," said Carmen, "Sora! Let's go!!"

"About time!" said Donald as they entered the portal, followed by Griffin. The shaft of green light vanished with them, leaving only Bloom, Sky, Riku and Kairi to face the growing masses of Heartless on the terrace.

"It's getting a little crowded up here!" said Riku as he blasted several Soldiers with his Dark Aura.

"Then let's make some room!" said Sky he maneuvered the bike so it smashed several Shadows and Soldiers, clearing a large space on the terrace, but more and more Heartless kept coming.

"I've got an idea!" shouted Sky, "It's a bit reckless, but it may just get us all out of here!"

"I trust you!" said Bloom.

"What are you gonna do!?" Kairi asked.

"This!" said Sky. Gunning the engine, he drove the bike straight towards the edge of the terrace, knocking several Heartless out of the way as he and Bloom rode the bike down the slope of the castle walls.

"He's either gonna get them both killed," said Kairi, "Or they might just make it!"

"We'll never know if we stay here!" shouted Riku as the ranks of Heartless closed in again, "Come on!!" Before the gap where Sky and Bloom made closed up, Riku and Kairi followed them down the castle walls.

They all made it safely to the ramp that lead from the front door of the castle to the road leading into the forest.

"That was the bravest and stupidest thing I had ever seen!" Riku shouted to Sky, "Don't ever do that again!"

"You're not my mother!" Sky shouted back.

"I met your mother," said Bloom, "It was only for a second, but I got the impression that if she saw you doing that, she'd give you a good spanking!"

"You're probably right!" said Sky, "Anyway, it shouldn't be that much further to Alfea."

Just then they saw several Heartless blocking the road ahead, forcing them to stop. This allowed two Shadows to try and grab Bloom.

"Get them off of me!!" exclaimed Bloom.

Kairi tried to rush over and help, but a pair of Soldiers blocked her way.

Fortunately Sky revved up the bike and shook the Shadows off. Riku then blasted the road clear with his Dark Aura, allowing them to continue.

"Now, if we can just have five minutes without someone or something trying to kill us," said Riku. But he spoke too soon; a bolt of dark lighting struck the road just ahead of Bloom and Sky. He managed to avoid the bolt, but another one nearly hit them.

"Remember when you said that you've got the feeling that somebody doesn't like us?" Kairi shouted to Bloom, "I think you're right!"

Just then another bolt of lighting hit nearby, only this one was close enough to disrupt the energy functions of the bike, sending it out of control. To make matters worse, the road ahead took a very sharp turn. The bike crashed into the guardrail and shot over the cliff into the woods below.

"Oh crap!!" exclaimed Riku and he and Kairi followed Bloom and Sky over the edge of the road. This wasn't exactly a smart move, for they both landed hard on the ground, their anti-gravity equipment shorting out upon impact.

But the good news was that they landed next to where Bloom and Sky were, and both of them looked completely unharmed.

"Everyone alright?" Sky asked.

"I'm fine," said Riku as he looked at the shattered remains of his skateboard, which had broken in half, while Kairi's rollerblades were in a dozen pieces.

"Well that was fun," said Kairi, "While it lasted."

The end of chapter 6. Next chapter, while Kairi and Riku continue to help Bloom and Sky, Sora and his group arrive at Alfea and help defend against the seemingly never-ending waves of Heartless. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7: Just When You Thought

Last time Riku and Kairi's group finally infiltrated Cloud Tower. One thing led to another, resulting in Bloom leading them to the room where she sensed her powers were being held captive. Naturally it was a trap set by The Trix. But then Sora, Donald and Goofy arrived on the scene, accompanied by some not so evil witches. After helping the staff and students of Cloud Tower escape, Riku and Kairi went with Bloom and Sky to distract The Trix and The Heartless, resulting in them nearly getting killed, but they survived. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 7: Just when you thought Things couldn't get worse**

"Well," said Sky as he and Riku examined the hover-bike, "It's busted."

"I could have told you that," said Riku.

"So now what?" Bloom asked.

"Wasn't there a city nearby?" Kairi asked, "We saw it before falling off the road."

"That's the city of Magix," said Sky, "Our best chance is to head there. Hopefully we'll find help."

"That's probably a twenty mile walk," said Riku.

"At least there's no Heartless around," said Kairi.

"You got that right," said Sky. With that the four of them began trekking towards the city, unaware that things were about to change, for better or worse.

********

To Sora it was nearly instantaneous, the transition from Cloud Tower to Alfea. He looked around to see that everyone who stepped into the portal was accounted for.

"So this is Alfea," said Sora as he, Donald and Goofy looked around at the pink buildings. Even in the gloomy darkness, Alfea was a beautiful sight to see.

"It's alright," said Elise in an uncomfortable tone, "If you're into that sort of goody-two shoes thing."

"Well I happen to like it," remarked Stella.

"Good for you, sugar," said Morgan.

"Just back off, Morgan," said Carmen, "Things are bad enough without having us fight each other."

"Yes, _'mother,'_" grumbled Morgan.

Sora then saw Griffin approaching a woman, whom Stella identified as Faragonda.

"Watch out," whispered Elise, "Those two have a history of not liking each other. This could get real ugly real fast."

Fortunately the meeting of the two rival headmistresses was more cordial that what Elise predicted. "I see that you and your students made it to Alfea safe and sound, Christine" said Faragonda.

"Yes, Eleanor," said Griffin, "But I doubt we would have escaped the clutches of those lunatics without the assistance of your students. And with no small help form a few others."

"Well you're here now," said Faragonda, "You can fill us in on the details later. In the meantime, we shall do all we can to help"

"Seems to me that you and Saladin _are_ in need of help," said Griffin.

"Unfortunately yes," said Faragonda, "and it seems that we're all in a situation were we can help each other."

Sora then saw several Red Fountain students greet Brandon, while Stella was swarmed by several Alfea girls, including Flora, Muss and Tecna.

"Where's Bloom and Kairi?" Flora asked.

"And Sky and Riku?" Musa asked, "What happened to them?"

"We don't know," said Stella sadly, "Last time I saw them they were alright. They distracted The Heartless so we could get back to Alfea."

"What your friends did was incredibly brave," said Carmen, "A little reckless, but brave nonetheless."

"We would have stayed with them," said Elise, "But time was against us, we had to leave."

"Yeah," said Morgan, "If I stayed, I would have shown those Heartless bastards a thing or two!"

"They would have," said Sora, "And so would've I."

"And you are…?" Tecna asked.

"He's Sora," Stella said eagerly, "He's the one who held Kairi's heart."

"Oh," said Flora, "Kairi's talked a lot about you."

"What about us?" Donald asked.

"She didn't say much about a talking duck," said Musa, "And an…" she faulted as she looked at Goofy, "an…I don't know what."

"I'm Goofy."

"And I'm Donald."

"Pleased to meet you," said Tecna as she shook hands with Goofy and Donald.

"What about them?" Musa asked, indicating Carmen, Morgan and Elise.

"We're enemies of The Trix," said Carmen, "Let's just leave it at that for now." They went to join their fellow witches. Sora guessed that Carmen didn't want to cause any more tension.

********

"Are you sure this is the shortest way to Magix?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe not the shortest," said Sky, "But it's a lot safer than other routes. We'll be passing close to Black-mud Swamp, I'll give us good cover against any nearby Heartless."

"You hope," said Riku.

"I wonder what we'll find in the city?" Bloom asked.

"Let's think about getting there first," said Sky.

"If we ever get there," Kairi muttered.

"Sky," said Bloom, "I…I'm scared," she stopped, "I don't know if I can go on," she sat down on a nearby rock, "I feel like such a burden, without my powers."

"We've had this conversation before," said Kairi, "You're not a burden. You've proved it when you bitch-slapped Icy. Believe me; you're not a burden."

"Kairi's right," said Sky, "Bloom, you've lived most of your life without any powers at all."

"That's exactly why I'm a burden," said Bloom, sounding more depressed, "I used to think that the people I grew up with were my real parents, then I find out it's not true, that I'm from another world. Just when I begin a new life, my powers are snatched away from me. And before you say anything, Kairi, I know that I can get my powers back, but how?"

"With or without magic, Bloom," said Sky, "You are who you are."

"But I don't know what to do," said Bloom.

"Well first thing's first," said Sky, "You're gonna stop feeling sorry for yourself. Then you're gonna get up and we'll all go to Magix, we'll figure out everything else from there."

This seemed to lighten Bloom's mood. She got back up and they all continued towards the city.

It was a short time later when Bloom paused, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sky asked.

"I thought I heard someone say something," said Bloom.

"I didn't hear anything," said Riku.

"Me neither," said Sky, "It must have been an animal."

"Maybe," said Kairi in an uncertain tone. She wasn't sure, but she thought she felt a presence nearby. Just then both she and Riku tensed.

"Now what?" Sky asked.

"We're being watched again," said Kairi.

"And three guesses who's doing the watching," Riku said.

********

"So those weaklings witches managed to escape the grasp of The Heartless," said Darcy as she, Stormy and Icy observed events at Alfea, "And managed to take refuge with the fairies and Specialists." She looked closer into the eye-viewer thing, "Hmm, looks like Bloom isn't with them."

"And neither is Sky or those two Keyblade brats," said Stormy.

"Why should we care?" Icy asked, "It's not as if Bloom could hurt us."

"Just humor me," said Darcy.

"Oh alright," said Icy in an annoyed tone. She directed the eye-viewer thing to do a search, eventually focusing on Bloom, Sky, Kairi and Riku walking through the forest.

"See?" Icy asked, "There they are," she got a closer look at which way Bloom and her group were heading, "And they're on their way to Magix."

"Won't they be in for a surprise when they get there," said Darcy as she smiled viciously.

"In that case," said Stormy, "I think we should refocus our efforts into the conquest of Alfea."

"A foolish suggestion if I might say." With a flash of green and black flames, Maleficent appeared before the dark trio. "Even deprived of her powers, Bloom is still a threat."

"What are you doing here?" Icy asked, "We didn't ask for your help."

"True," said Maleficent, "But nevertheless, you three younglings are in need of assistance, or at least guidance."

"We'll you're not needed," said Icy, "We're doing things just fine without you."

"That remains to be seen," said Maleficent, "But since you are confident that you can do without my help, I shall take my leave, for now." With another flash of green and black flames, Maleficent vanished.

"She's such a bitch," said Stormy.

"That so called Mistress of Evil needs to learn some respect," said Darcy, "Once we've crushed Alfea and the rest of The Magical Dimension, we'll put her in her place."

"And we'll do that," said Icy, "without a doubt. We'll deal with Bloom when we feel like it. Anyway, let's start by assembling the largest host of Heartless yet; Alfea will shake under it's might!"

********

Back at Alfea, Sora was reassuring Flora, Musa and Tecna that Bloom and Sky are alright. "How can you be so sure?" Flora asked.

"Because I can feel that Kairi and Riku are alright," said Sora, "And since they're supposed to stay close to Bloom and Sky, I'm pretty sure they're alright as well."

"I still don't get how he can be so sure," said Musa.

"I'm guessing that Sora has an empathic bond with his friends," said Tecna, "Where they can sense each other's emotions. Yes, that sounds reasonable and logical."

Sora then saw Carmen, Morgan and Elise coming over. He also noticed that the other witches were congregated at one corner of the school campus, as if staying away from all the others.

"What brings you three into fairy territory?" Musa asked. From what Sora could tell, Musa had issues against witches. "Aren't you afraid of getting contaminated by all the goodness floating around?"

"Oh shut up!" said Morgan, "You're not gonna goad us with insults, that's my specialty."

"Then why are you over here and not with your fellow witches?" Tecna asked.

"Because the whole thing is stupid," said Carmen, "This rivalry between witches and fairies, it's just plain stupid. Why should we hate each other over an incident that happened so long ago that nobody remembers exactly when it happened or what it was about in the first place?"

"I'm confused," said Flora.

"So am I," said Musa, "Why are you being nice to us?"

"Allow me to explain," said Elise, "You see, not all witches are as foul, vicious and insane as The Trix, that I'm sure you already know. But what most people are unaware is that just because we witches use dark magic, doesn't automatically make us evil. Sure, history is full of witches who delve into the darkness and spread evil in their areas, but for every witch who's openly evil, there's another who wishes to use her powers for more beneficial reasons. True, it's in our nature to cause mischief, but occasionally we strive to be helpful."

"When it benefits you the most," Musa interrupted.

"What can I say," said Morgan, "greed is a witch's favorite sin, or at least my favorite."

"To continue," said Elise, "Or rather, to summarize, the three of us, Carmen, Morgan and myself, we see ourselves as awesomely bad, meaning that when the mood strikes us, we can be very, very good."

"What happens when you feel like being bad?" Tecna asked.

"Right now the only thing I feel like doing is kicking some Heartless ass," said Morgan, "If that's bad, then so be it."

"Let's not forget The Trix," said Carmen, "I've got a score to settle with them."

"So what you're saying is that we're all on the same side," said Flora, "Live and let live."

"Exactly," said Elise, "And in the case of The Heartless, live and let die."

"But what about them?" Tecna asked, referring to the other young witches, "What do they feel?"

"There's a few more who share our beliefs," said Carmen, "But the three of us are the only ones in our age group who are open with how we feel, us and one other."

Sora saw that the other witches looked very uncomfortable being at Alfea, surrounded by those whom they have tormented. He was also sure that many fairies weren't happy to share their school with withes either.

As if on impulse, Sora said to Carmen, "You should say something to them, your classmates."

"Huh?" Carmen asked.

"They look like they need to be cheered up," said Sora.

"I'm sure they do," said Carmen, "But they won't listen to me, they never have before."

"That was different," said Elise, "Back when nearly all of our classmates were members of the 'Icy Darcy Stormy fan-club.' Now that everyone knows just how fudged-up The Trix are, you might just get through to them."

"This is what you've been waiting for," said Morgan reassuringly, "If there's a better chance for you to convince them that our way is better, now's the time."

"Okay," said Carmen, "I'll try." She walked over to her fellow witches and got their attention.

"I know most of you don't like me and my friends, mostly because of what we believe in. But that's beside the point.

"I also know that you're all feeling very uncomfortable with being surrounded by those whom our kind has spent, or should I say wasted, so much time and energy, just to make their lives miserable. You all already know how I feel about that, but that's also beside the point.

"The point is that we're here and we're going to be here until this situation is resolved, one way or another; either we win, or we die, because I would rather die than submit to the likes of The Trix and their Heartless minions. That's where I stand, and my friends stand with me. It's time you all choose where you stand."

"You're asking us to fight Icy, Darcy and Stormy," said one witch, "They were too strong even before they took over Cloud Tower."

"They only seemed to be so strong," said Carmen, "Because you were too scared to stand up to them. Creatures like The Trix get the majority of their power from fear. Sure, their magical prowess has been exceedingly enhanced, and yes, they have at their disposal the seemingly invincible Heartless, but we can beat them."

"How?" asked another witch, "We tried to stop them from taking over our school, and they kicked our asses. Even Ms. Griffin was helpless before The Trix."

"You don't have to remind me," said Carmen, "I was there with all of you. But even after all that's happened, despite all the terrors those psycho bitches throw at us, we can still beat them.

"'How?' you ask. The only way possible, the only option left for us; we need to stand together. All of us; Witches Fairies and Specialists. Only together, as one, can we all hope to stand against The Heartless and The Trix! Only together can we stand against and defeat the darkness!"

"You're asking us to work with fairies," said another witch, "Do you honestly expect us to forget a feud that has lasted for thousands of years?"

"I'm not asking anyone to make friends with a fairy," said Carmen, "What I'm asking is that we should be civil and courteous with them, if only this one time. My grandmother once told me 'The enemy of my enemy is my ally.' Icy and her sisters are the enemies of freethinking people throughout The Magical Dimension, so this automatically throws both our peoples into the same boat.

"Just think about it. If we can't all work together just once for our mutual survival, then none of us deserve to live, for to live as a slave is no life at all. Think about it." With that she walked back to Sora and the others.

"That was beautiful," said Morgan, her voice full of admiration.

"You think so?" Carmen asked, "I'm not sure I got though to them."

"Well I thought you did good," said Sora.

"Yeah!' said Donald, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

Just then a loud klaxon sounded across the school. "That's the early-warning alarm Timmy and I set up!" said Tecna.

"Looks like we're gonna put your words to the test," said Elise to Carmen.

Within minutes the school was crawling with Heartless.

"Here we go again!" said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade. He launched a Gravity spell at a nearby flock of Gargoyles. Goofy smashed them before they could recover, while Donald blasted several Shadows with a Blizzard spell.

Just then another Gargoyle tried to grab Flora. She fell out of the way and was helped up by Musa and Tecna, who then transformed into their Fairy modes.

Stella, who was still in her fairy form, used a teleportation spell to get the four of them out of the way of a lumbering Large Body. Flora cast a spell that entrapped the creature in vine-ropes, which crushed the Large Body.

Musa and Tecna rose to the air and combined their magic to shatter another Large Body. But then several Shadows and Neo Shadows took the place of their fallen comrades.

"This is not good!" said Stella

"Stand aside, ladies!" said Morgan eagerly as she, Elise and Carmen advanced, "We'll show you how it's done!" Morgan formed several gold-colored disks in her hands and threw it at the enemy. Each disk slashed through at least four Heartless before dissipating. She then saw a Large Body approaching her from behind. The creature tried to crush her, but its arms bounced off of a energy barrier that Morgan summoned.

Just then the creature was destroyed by a bolt of yellow lighting from Elise. She then cast a spell over a large group of nearby Shadows. The one in the middle was charged with a negative magnetic field, while the ones around it were positively charged. Anyone who knows about magnets knows that opposites attract. That group of Shadows soon found themselves incapacitated as they were forced together. Elise then destroyed them with more yellow lighting.

Carmen was alternating between throwing spheres of dark magic and casting gravity spells; switching between blasting and crushing various Heartless.

"You three are good," said an impressed Stella.

"We're not good," said Carmen, "We're awesomely bad!"

********

Having been walking for hours, they had decided to call a rest. Sky had a fire going, with Bloom and Kairi sitting opposite him, while Riku kept watch for any nearby Heartless.

"You think it's safe here?" Bloom asked.

"I don't think anywhere is really safe," said Riku, "when The Heartless are involved."

"I doubt The Trix will want to bother us," said Sky, "not right now anyway."

"They're not watching us anymore," said Kairi, "No doubt their attention is elsewhere."

"Of course they're not interested in me anymore," Bloom said, still depressed, "I'm not worth much."

"There's nothing wrong with not having magic powers," said Sky.

"But the witches," said Bloom, "It's like nothing can stop them."

"Oh for crying out loud!" exclaimed Kairi, "I've had just enough of you feeling sorry for yourself, Bloom; you've got to snap out of this!"

"Or what?" Bloom asked, "You'll walk away?"

"No," said Kairi, "I promised that I'd help you to the bitter end. But that's no excuse for all this self-pity."

"Everyone just calm down," said Riku, "We're all tired, so let's get some rest while we can."

"My worlds exactly," said Sky, "Bloom, everything's going to be alright, I just know it will. All our friends are working together to stop Icy, Darcy and Stormy. Even Griffin and the other witches are no doubt helping."

"I wish I could feel as confident as you, Sky," said Bloom as she tried to make herself comfortable on the forest floor, "I just…"

"What is it?" Sky asked.

"Nothing," said Bloom, "you're right, maybe I'm just tired."

"You two get some sleep," said Kairi, "Riku and I will keep watch."

Within a few moments both Bloom and Sky were asleep.

********

Stella and the others flew out of the way of a flamethrower attack from a Fat Bandit. Tecna maneuvered behind the creature and zapped it, while Flora crushed two Neo Shadows with summoned vines.

"Is it me or are they getting tougher to destroy?" Flora asked.

"It's as if The Trix have doubled the strength and overall prowess of The Heartless!" said Tecna.

"Or maybe they just get stronger on their own!!" shouted Brandon as he and Riven slashed at a Large Body.

"There's no end to them!!" shouted Riven as more and more Heartless were spawned.

"There has to be!" shouted Brandon as he sliced apart two Neo Shadows, while Riven decapitated four Soldiers.

Elsewhere, Musa and Tecna were fighting back to back in the air, when Tecna was grabbed by a pair of Gargoyles.

"Let go of me you slime buckets!!" exclaimed Tecna. She zapped both of the Gargoyles, but two more came from behind. But Elise was there to zap them.

"Thanks," said Tecna.

"Anything for a fellow genius," said Elise.

"Smart people," remarked Morgan as she threw more slicing disks at the enemy, "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

Back on the ground, Sora found himself along side with Carmen. Together they formed a perimeter of destruction; any Heartless that got within ten feet of them was doomed to oblivion.

"I don't get why you're down here," said Sora as he cut apart two Shadows, while Carmen blasted three, "Why aren't you up there with your friends?" Sora had noticed that nearly every other witch had taken fight.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to talk about it," said Carmen as she crushed four Soldiers, "But since we're both here, you should know that I can't fly."

"I thought all witches could fly," said Sora as he sliced a Neo Shadow in half.

"True," said Carmen as she threw a dark sphere, "some witches fly more easier than others, while some need extra practice to learn how to get off the ground. I'm a rare exception, a fact that the frosty bitch and her sisters exploited."

"Is that why you hate The Trix so much?" Sora asked, "Because they teased you about not being able to fly?"

"That's part of it," said Carmen.

Elsewhere on the battlefield, Donald and Goofy were near Timmy, who was shooting at several Gargoyles as they flew around him, "I've had it with these things! They're making me dizzy!"

Just then a Gargoyle swooped down from behind and knocked Timmy off balance, forcing him to drop his blaster. Two more Gargoyles dived in for the kill, but were zapped by Tecna, "Pick on someone else, you slimy buzzards!!"

"Thanks, Tecna," said Timmy as he retrieved his blaster, then shot at more Gargoyles, while Tecna zapped a bunch of Shadows. Neither of them noticed the pair of Large Bodies running towards them until it was too late.

Fortunately, Donald and Goofy saw the approaching Heartless. Goofy threw his shield at one Large Body, hitting the oversized creature in the back and destroying it, while Donald blasted the other with a fireball spell.

"Thanks, guys!" said Tecna.

"It was nuthin'," said Goofy.

"Just pay attention!" said Donald.

Just then a wave of bright indigo energy passed over the battlefield, destroying a large number of Heartless, while leaving the defenders unharmed. Unfortunately more and more creatures replaced their fallen comrades.

"We can't win this way!" shouted Faragonda after she and Griffin saw the results of their combined spell.

"I'm open to suggestions!" shouted Griffin.

"At this rate," said Carmen as she blasted another Neo Shadow, "We'll all run out of energy before they run out of Heartless!"

"Not if I can help it!" said Sora. Channeling his powers, Sora activated his Master Drive form. His clothes, normally mostly black, were now bright yellow. Not only was he more faster and stronger in this mode, he also had a Keyblade in each hand; the blue Ultima Weapon in his right, the yellow version in his left.

With his powers amplified, time seemed to slow down to Sora, but what was really going on was that he was now much, much faster. To everyone else on the battlefield, Sora was a bright yellow streak that rushed back and forth across the school campus, destroying Heartless by the scores.

"Incredible!" said Carmen, Flora, Brandon and Riven.

"Fascinating," said Elise, Timmy and Tecna.

"Cool!" said Stella, Musa and Morgan.

"How long can he stay like that?" Griffin asked as Sora systematically cleared the school of Heartless.

"Not long," said Donald as he and Goofy panted, clearly out of breath. The down side of Sora using his Drive forms was that either Donald or Goofy had to temporally give their powers to Sora, or in the case of the Master form, both of them, leaving Donald and Goofy nearly out of energy until Sora returned to normal.

Before everyone knew it the school was free of Heartless. With no more enemies to fight, Sora reverted to his normal attire, returning their powers to Donald and Goofy, while leaving Sora nearly exhausted in turn.

"You alright?" Carmen asked as she helped him up.

"Just tired," said Sora. He then saw Griffin, Faragonda and Saladin approaching him.

"Young man," said Saladin, "That was quite possibly the most outstanding display of swordsmanship I have seen in a long time."

"I guess I've had a lot of practice," Sora said modestly as he regained his breath.

"They're not coming anymore," remarked Carmen, "The Heartless."

"They'll be back," said Sora, "soon."

********

Riku and Kairi took turns keeping watch, one would sleep for two hours, while the other stayed awake. It was early morning, or so Riku's watch said, for it was still overcast above, when both Kairi and Sky woke up.

"What time is it?" Kairi mumbled. Clearly she wasn't a morning person.

"Dawn, I guess," said Riku, "Hard to tell with all the clouds."

"Time to get up, Bloom," said Sky, he gently shook her, "Bloom?"

"Don't squeeze the pancake batter," mumbled Bloom, obviously still asleep, "yeah, I know, they're playing chicken ball out on Bone Row." she then opened her eyes, "Oh…hi, I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing."

"Must have been one wild dream you've been having," said Kairi as Sky helped Bloom up.

"I was," said Bloom, "I guess I crashed out after all of yesterday's excitement."

"Don't worry about it," said Sky, "We're all feeling rested, so let's get walking."

As they made their way through the woods, Bloom jumped, startled, and clutched at Sky's arm, "Surely you heard that!"

"Heard what?" Sky asked.

"Someone was calling my name!" said Bloom, "I swear I heard someone calling for me!"

"I believe you!" said Kairi, for she definitely was feeling a nearby presence.

********

An hour after the end of the last attack, Sora, his stamina fully recovered, along with Carmen, Brandon and Stella, sat in attendance in Faragonda's office as the heads of the three schools discussed the situation.

"It's only a matter of time before The Heartless renew their assault," said Faragonda.

"I hate to say this," said Griffin, "But I've a strong feeling that those lunatics are playing with us."

"With each attack," said Saladin, "The Heartless get stronger and in greater numbers."

"The only way out of this mess," said Griffin, "is to eliminate the root cause of it all."

"In other words," said Faragonda, "Confront the Trix themselves."

"You'll get no arguments from me," said Carmen.

"But how?" Stella asked, "Icy, Darcy and Stormy are all the way back at Cloud Tower. We'll never get to them with all those Heartless all over the place."

"Then we've got to somehow get them to come to us," said Sora.

"Lure them into the open where we can destroy them," said Carmen.

"But again, how?" Brandon asked.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Faragonda said reassuringly, "for now, the best thing you younglings can do is to get some rest."

"I don't need to rest," said Carmen as she, Sora, Brandon and Stella left the office, "I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"With that kind of attitude," said Sora, "It won't be much longer."

"Don't try to banter with me," said Carmen, "I've gotten stranger things for free in my breakfast cereal."

"Now you're talking nonsense," said Brandon.

"I am?" Carmen asked, "I guess I am tired."

"Do you think we can resist the next attack?" Stella asked as they stepped out of the building, "Whenever it comes?"

"I really can't say," said Brandon, "the harder we fight, the stronger The Heartless get. Sora, you've been fighting The Heartless for a long time, don't they have limits?"

"I wish I knew," said Sora, "a wise man once told me that as long as people have even a small amount of darkness in their hearts, The Heartless will continue to exist."

"I don't know how much more of this I can take," said Stella, who sounded like she was halfway to an emotional breakdown, "I'm so scared."

"Don't be," said Brandon, "I'm here with you."

"But that's exactly what I'm afraid of," said Stella in a teasing tone as she winked at Brandon, clearly sounding better, "my darling 'prince.'"

"Stella," Brandon said hesitantly, "I want you to forgive me."

"For making me believe you were a prince?" Stella asked, "When in fact you're just a simple page?"

"Uh…" said Brandon.

"I don't care if you're a prince or not, Brandon," said Stella, "My parents are the King and Queen of Solaria, and that hasn't done them much good."

"From what I heard," Carmen whispered to Sora, "Stella's mom and dad got a divorce not too long ago."

Just then Musa, Flora and Tecna came over, "Hey lovebirds! What are you doing?" Musa asked, "Seems we can't leave you two alone for two seconds."

"Oh leave them alone," said Flora, "Stella and Brandon are such a cute couple."

"Don't you three have something better to do?" Stella asked as she used her magic to conjure up a pillow, which she threw at Musa, which knocked her down.

"Are you out of your mind?!" snapped Musa, "That could have hurt me!"

"Good shot!" said Brandon, "that must have been a 3ft fall."

"Be nice to my friends," said Stella, "I'm the only one allowed to torment them."

"You get the feeling that you're the only sane person around?" Sora asked Carmen.

"Constantly," replied Carmen, "Now if you'll excuse me, my mantis looks dashing in a tux." Leaving Sora highly confused, Carmen went to sit with her friends and recover some stamina

"I wish I knew where Bloom was," sighed Stella. Flora and the others signed in agreement.

"She's with Sky, Riku and Kairi," said Brandon reassuringly, "they're all safe. I'm sure they all got away from Cloud Tower.

It was an hour or so later that Timmy and Riven came over, "Faragonda want's to talk to us."

A few minutes later everyone, witches, fairies and specialists, were assembled before the staff of the three schools.

"The next attack is imminent," said Faragonda, "The only way we can resist the hoards of Heartless is to combine all our skills and talents. Our mutual survival depends on all of us working together."

"That's what I said," muttered Carmen. Clearly that one hour of rest was all she needed to get back into fighting shape.

"Ah, but now everyone's listening," said Elise.

"Keep in mind," said Griffin, "that The Trix are driven by hatred, they have no idea what the power of unity can do."

Jus then the early warning alarm went off. Everyone looked up to see the sky being darkened by hundreds of Gargoyles and a different type of Heartless; Wyverns.

"I can't believe my eyes!" said a surprised Stella, "there's so many of them."

"Good," Carmen said grimly, "Plenty for all of us. Hey, Sora, I bet I can destroy more of those bastards than you can."

"You're on!" said Sora as he summoned his Keyblade.

********

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Bloom as she, Sky, Riku and Kairi saw the hoards of Heartless head toward Alfea.

"We're wasting time here," said Sky, "We've got to get to the city now!"

"I can't go with you," Bloom said solemnly, "I have to go to Lake Rocclouche."

"What are you talking about?" Sky asked.

"That voice I've been hearing," said Bloom, "It's my sister Daphne, she's calling for me; I have to go."

"Well then I'm coming with you," said Sky.

"No," said Bloom, "This is something I have to do alone. You, Kairi and Riku should go on to Magix."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kairi asked, "I'm not supposed to leave you alone. Whatever your sister wants of you, she'll have to deal with me as well."

"Oh," said Bloom as if she had forgotten that Kairi was there, "You're right, Kairi, we'll both go."

"Alright then," said Sky, "But if I don't hear from you in two hours, I'm coming back to find you."

"I know you would," said Bloom, "Just stay safe for me."

"I'll make sure he does," said Riku.

"You'd better," said Kairi, "or I'll find the both of you in the next life and kick you in the teeth."

"She would," Riku told Sky the two of them continued towards the city, while Bloom and Kairi took a different path.

********

"Forty-three!" shouted Sora as he slashed another Neo Shadow in half, "Forty-four!" he stabbed a Large Body in the back, "Forty-five!" he threw a Strike Raid at a diving Wyvern, "Forty-six!" another Neo Shadow bit the dust.

"Not too bad!" said Carmen as she blasted four diving Gargoyles, "but I'm up to forty-nine!"

"Fifty-one!" said Riven as he took down a Fat Bandit, then sliced apart three Soldiers, "Fifty-four!"

"Fifty-five!" shouted Brandon as he took out another Soldier.

The fact that Carmen and Sora were seeing who could destroy the most Heartless had spread throughout the defenders. Even though the attacking creatures were much stronger than before, requiring a lot more effort to destroy individual Heartless, keeping track of the number of kills was having a positive morale effect on the defenders.

Brandon grabbed hold of the legs of a Wyvern that got too close to the ground. He leapt onto the creature's back and stabbed in inn the neck. He jumped to the ground as the creature self-destructed, "Fifty-six!"

Just then several Large Bodies demolished one of the school's towers.

"Oh that's just plain wrong!" spat Morgan as she threw several slicing disks at the culprits, destroying them, "Fifty-nine!"

Up in the air, Stella used a teleportation spell to get Musa, Flora, Tecna and herself behind a swarm of Gargoyles. Musa used a sonic pulse that disintegrated six, while Tecna electrocuted five.

"Sixty-four!" said Stella

"Sixty-eight!" shouted Tecna.

"Seventy-two!" said Flora as she used her summoned vines to crush several Shadows.

Musa and Tecna then hit a Large Body with both their magic, "That counts as one for each!" said Tecna, "Sixty-nine!"

On the other side of the battlefield, Faragonda and Griffin were casting a combined spell.

"Fairies of Alfea!" shouted Faragonda, "The time has come! Let us unite and combine our powers!"

"Witches of Cloud Tower!" shouted Griffin, "Let us reveal the might of our magic!"

Sora saw both groups of magic users channel their respective powers into one point above the battlefield; a pale gold sphere that expanded to encompass the whole school. Any Heartless caught inside the energy field was disintegrated, while those outside tired to get in and were in turn destroyed.

The field then dissipated. There was a tense moment as everyone expected more Heartless to appear, but they stopped coming. The combined three schools cheered at their victory.

"Thank goodness," sighed Stella.

"Everyone's alright," said Riven, "we were lucky."

"But how long can our luck last?" Flora asked.

"As long as it can," said Brandon, "And then we'll just make more luck."

"So how many did you get?" Sora asked.

"Final count," said Carmen smugly, "One-hundred and seventeen."

"Nice," said Sora, "But I managed to take out one-hundred and _eighteen_."

"Is that so," said Carmen. Without warning she threw a dark sphere past Sora's shoulder, destroying a lone Shadow that was scurrying away in it's 2D form, destroying it.

"Now we're both tied," said Carmen, "so we'll settle this in the next round."

"You okay, Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure," said Sora as they watched Carmen join her friends, "Either I'm scared, angry or impressed."

"Maybe all three," said Donald.

********

"No!!" raged Icy as she and her sisters observed the end of the battle, "that does it! Enough screwing around!"

"I'm sick of sitting around and doing nothing!" said Stormy.

"You said it!" remarked Darcy, "Let's use the power of The Dragonfire and crush those fools once and for all!"

"If this what it takes to destroy Alfea," said Icy, "then so be it! It's time we took direct command of The Heartless! I want to see with my own eyes the extermination of all those who would stand against us!"

********

"What the heck's going on here?" Sky asked. He and Riku had finally made it to the city, only to find the streets deserted, "Where is everybody?"

********

"This is Lake Racolouche?" Kairi asked as she and Bloom reached a small pond. "I'm not getting it."

"It's difficult to explain," said Bloom, "You see, Lake Racolouche is not a real lake, it exist on a spiritual plane, or so Ms. Faragonda explained to me."

"I still don't follow," said Kairi, "But I'm willing to keep going. So now what?"

"We get our feet wet and hope for the best," said Bloom as she took her shoes off. Kairi followed suit and followed Bloom into the water.

"Daphne," said Bloom, "I'm here."

**The end of chapter 7. Next chapter, it's the prelude before the final battle and, well, you'll have to read it to believe it. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Typhoon

Last time Riku and Kairi were still with Bloom and Sky. With their transportation busted, they had to walk to the nearby city of Magix for help. But then Bloom was summoned by her ascended sister Daphne. Kairi went with her, while Riku stuck with Sky. Back at Alfea, Sora witnessed as Carmen, one awesomely bad witch, convince her fellow Cloud Tower students to work together with the fairies and specialists against The Trix and The Heartless. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 8: The Calm Before the Typhoon**

"It's quiet," said Sora. It had been hours since the last Heartless attack. Everyone at Alfea was using the time to rest up for the next assault, whenever it comes. But for Sora, the lack of enemy activity was a bit unnerving, and he wasn't alone in his sense of unease.

"Too quiet for my taste," said Carmen. It was supposed to be early afternoon according to everyone's watches , but with the sinister clouds overhead, it could be just about any time. "What are those psychos up to?"

"Who can say what Icy and her ilk sisters are planning," said Elise, "The only action we can do is wait."

"Just our luck," muttered Donald.

"Would you rather they came right now?" Morgan asked.

"Of course not," said Goofy, "But I'm not fond of just sittin' around neither."

It was then that Musa and Tecna came up to them, "Have you a minute to spare?" Tecna asked, "We could use our help."

"Sure," said Sora, "What is it?"

"It's Flora," said Musa, "She's at her wits end trying to help Mirta."

"Mirta!?" exclaimed Carmen, "She's here?!"

"More or less," Tecna said hesitantly, "You'd better come with us, we'll explain."

"Who's Mirta?" Sora asked as they followed Musa and Tecna.

"She's one of the handful of us witches who openly believe that fairies and witches shouldn't fight," said Elise, "That earned a lot of teasing from the other 'traditional' idiots, especially from The Trix."

"One day she disappeared," said Morgan.

"She didn't disappear," said Musa, "She's here."

A minute or so later found Sora, along with Goofy, Donald, Morgan, Elise and Carmen, in the dorm room of The Winx. Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna were standing around a table that was near the balcony. On that table was a small pumpkin that had two vines growing out of the top. One side had strange discolorations that gave it facial features.

"You're telling us that that is Mirta?" Elise asked in a disbelieving tone, pointing at the pumpkin.

"I'm afraid so," said Stella.

"I don't know if I should laugh or feel sorry," said Morgan, "'cause this is one really bad joke."

"It's no joke!" exclaimed Flora, "The witches, they turned Mirta into a pumpkin! Just because she tried to help us a few weeks ago."

"Sounds just like the sort of thing The Trix would do," said Sora, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Mirta," Carmen said to the pumpkin, "If you're in there, give me a sign."

The vines atop the pumpkin began moving, as if saying 'yes.'

"It's her alright," said Carmen.

"No way!" exclaimed Sora.

"Hell yes, way," Morgan.

"Then can you help her?" Flora asked hopefully, "I've been trying for weeks to break the spell, but nothing I've done has worked."

"You said it was Icy who did it?" Carmen asked.

"Like I would ever forget that," said Stella, "Yes, she did it."

"Then there's a problem already," said Elise, "This is a 'witch-on-witch' spell. The best way to remove such a curse is for the caster to do so, and as everyone here knows, it'll be a cold day in hell before Icy ever does anything nice."

"So what can we do?" Sora asked.

"Donald," said Carmen, "You're from another reality, where magic has different rules. Maybe someone with a different form of magic can determine how to remove the spell."

"I can try," said Donald. He walked around the table, pausing to examine Mirta in her pumpkin form from different angles, "Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh," he stopped, "I don't know what to do."

Everyone in the room sighed annoyingly. But then Elise spoke, "Would it help if you knew Mirta's background?"

"What do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"Perhaps there's something in Mirta's family history that can give us a clue as to how to break the spell," said Elise, "Or her personal medical records. Yes, that maybe the best place to look." She called up a wrist-mounted computer and began typing away madly.

"You're gonna hack into the Cloud Tower database again," said Carmen, "You do remember the last time you did that?"

"As if I could ever forget that," muttered Morgan.

"What happened the last time Elise hacked into your school's records?"

"You're better off not knowing," said Carmen, "The fewer who know, the less chance anyone winds up being sued, or worse."

"This time I won't be going into any forbidden records," said Elise, "I'm just pulling up Mirta's medical contact information, then I'll hack into her medical history files on her homeworld."

"Ain't that illegal?" Goofy asked.

"It is," said Elise, "But I have a very good reason. Here we go…hmm…that's interesting, very interesting indeed."

"What's interesting?" Musa asked.

"Apparently," said Elise, "Mirta is both a witch and a fairy."

"How is that possible?" Flora asked.

"Genetics," said Tecna.

"Precisely," said Elise, "according to the records, Mirta's mother is a witch, but her father was from a family where the women are fairies. I don't know how such a relationship worked out, but here we are."

"It would explain why Mirta had such a hard time in class," said Carmen, "her heart has too much light in it for dark magic."

"But how does this help Mirta?" Sora asked.

It was then that Tecna, Elise and Donald spoke as one, "I've got an idea!"

********

"We've been standing in this pond for ten minutes," said Kairi, "and nothing's happening. Bloom? Can you hear me?" she saw that Bloom was just standing there in the water with her eyes close, oblivious to Kairi and everything else.

Cautiously, Kairi touched Bloom's shoulder. The next thing Kairi knew she was underwater, but she could still breathe. She could see that both she and Bloom were beneath a brightly lit lake full of strange and colorful fish and plants.

"What just happened?!" Kairi asked.

"I guess you fell into my vision," said Bloom. They both then saw a cave in the rock side of the lake, a bright orange light emanating from within. "That's the cave I saw when Ms. Faragonda and I saw a while ago in another vision, come on."

The entered the cave. Waiting for them at the end was Daphne, the ascended Nymph radiating with warmth and wisdom.

"Daphne," said Bloom, "Is this a dream? Is any of this real?"

"It is, little sister," said Daphne, "Look and remember; you haven't lost your powers, they've been with you all along."

"That's what I've been telling her!" said Kairi in an exasperated tone, but she then regain her composure, "forgive me, please continue."

Bloom meanwhile was looking at a nearby mirror, though why a mirror would be at the bottom of a lake, Kairi didn't know. But Bloom obviously was seeing something that Kairi didn't.

"I can see my parent's house, I mean, my adoptive parents."

"Yes," continued Daphne, "You were brought up on Earth by two caring and understanding people, who loved you well enough to let you go when the time came."

"And I let them down," said Bloom in a depressed tone, "I let everyone down; I failed everyone's expectations. I don't belong anywhere."

Apparently at this, Kairi decided that she had had enough, "If you don't let go of that defeatist attitude, I'm gonna smack you!"

"That may not be necessary," said Daphne, "Bloom, you still are the same person you were before you first realized your powers. Your past on Earth will always be yours, just like your power. No one can take that away from you."

"Then what happened to me?" Bloom asked, "If The Trix only drained my powers, if I still have the core of The Dragonfire inside of me, why haven't my powers come back yet?"

"Nothing that doesn't happen to everyone at one point or another," said Daphne, "fear and doubt."

It was then that something clicked into place in Kairi's mind, ""Wizards' First Rule.'"

"Huh?" Bloom asked.

"In the book, 'Wizards' First Rule,' by Terry Goodkind," said Kairi, "in that story magic has rules, and the first rule states that people can be manipulated into believing any lie, because they want to believe it or are afraid of the real truth. The Trix believe that they've taken The Dragonfire for real, but they're so wrapped up in their delusions that they wouldn't know the truth if you hit them with it."

"Exactly," said Daphne, "Bloom, you came to believe that what you loved most dearly can be taken away. But the truth is, no one in all of existence can ever steal your past, your dreams or your magic. The witches do not own them; they are yours to keep forever. Bloom, to recover your powers, look deep inside yourself, look deep within your heart."

With that the ascended Nymph vanished, leaving Bloom and Kairi alone. But then the underwater scene vanished as well, and the two of them were back in the real world.

"Okay," Kairi said hesitantly, "That was as weird as it gets."

"Which part?" Bloom asked, "Where we were breathing underwater? Or where we just talked to my ascended sister?"

"All of it I guess," said Kairi, "So, did it work? Do you have your powers back?"

"Only one way to find out," said Bloom. She closed her eyes, a look of deep concentration on her face, "That's it! I can't believe that I didn't see it before! Magic Winx!!"

Kairi was temporally blinded by a flash or bright reddish-orange light. When her vision cleared, Kairi was stunned by the transformation Bloom had taken. She was now wearing a sparkly blue top decorated with a gold jewel at her chest, with a matching skirt and blue ankle boots. She also wore blue gloves around her arms from elbow to wrist and a small golden tiara with rounded points at the top of her head. Her wings were cyan with teal tips.

Kairi was speechless as Bloom took flight, testing out her wings again after so long.

"You did it!" Kairi finally managed to say.

********

Back at Alfea, Sora sensed that something really, really good had happened to Kairi, or at least, she saw something that was making her happy. But then he focused back on the present situation. Elise and Tecna had directed Flora and Morgan to stand at opposite sides of the table with Mirta between them, while Donald stood at the far end of the table.

"Remind me what it is that you need me to do?" Morgan asked, "I didn't quite catch it the first time."

"I'll explain it one more time, Morgan," said Elise, "Then you're on your own, so pay attention. Despite the vastly superior intellects of myself and Tecna here, you and Flora have a better understanding of transfiguration magic on a subconscious level. Therefore, it is up to the two of you to provide the necessary magical medium."

"You need to focus your magic onto Mirta," said Tecna, "Concentrating on changing her back to normal, while Donald will perform a standard counter-spell."

"That I understood," said Morgan, who then glared at Elise, "Why can't you talk simply like that?"

"You understood Tecna," said Stella, "I can barely make sense of what half she says."

"You would if you studied more," muttered Tecna.

"Are we going to do this or not?" Donald asked.

"Our feathery friend is right," said Morgan, "Let's light this rocket! Whenever you're ready."

"I'm ready now," said Flora. With that she and Morgan put their hands onto Mirta's pumpkin body and channeled their magic around her. Mirta began glowing first orange, then yellow, then red, back to yellow and orange and so on.

All the time Elise and Tecna had been measuring the amount of magical energy used, "Almost there," said Elise, "Morgan, you're dropping behind. Put a little more effort into it."

"That's it," said Tecna, "You're both emitting the exact amount of energy. Just a few more seconds…Donald! Now!!"

Donald then waved his staff and cast the counter-spell. The pumpkin on the table began glowing much brighter, nearly blinding everyone in the room.

When the light faded and everyone could see again, the pumpkin was gone. But at the other end of the table was a witch with pale skin, dark, shoulder-length red hair and green eyes. She wore black boots, a black and red skirt, a white t-shirt with a pumpkin on the front and a black vest.

"Mirta!" exclaimed Flora as she embraced the witch.

"You did it, Flora!" exclaimed Mirta happily, "You saved me!" she then saw Morgan, "You to, Morgan!" she ran and hugged Morgan, "Thank you!" she then saw Donald, "And thank you to"!" she hugged Donald.

"Let's hope Daisy doesn't hear about this," said Sora.

"I won't say nuthin' if you don't say nuthin'," said Goofy.

"So it is possible," said Elise, "witches and fairies can work together for the common good. I admit that I had my doubts, but this is proof positive that both light and dark magic users can work in harmony."

"That's what I've been trying to say to everyone at Cloud Tower," said Mirta.

"It was more than cooperation between light and darkness," said Morgan, "Flora and I, we both needed to believe."

"How could I ever think that my desire to help someone was weaker than The Trix's evil," said Flora.

"The point is that it worked," said Carmen, "And if we can break one of Icy's spells, then we can beat all three of them."

"I hate to change the subject so suddenly," said Stella, who was out on the balcony, "But there's a tall, dark and exceptionally cute boy, pacing up and down, right under our window. And I think he wants to see you, Musa."

"Oh don't be silly, Stella," said Musa, "But I think I'll go for a walk anyway." With that she left the room.

"Musa and Riven," said Tecna, seeing the confused looks on Donald, Sora and Goofy, "They have history."

"Oh," said Sora, Donald and Goofy, understanding.

"Hey, Riven!" shouted Stella, "I think she's coming down!"

"Who is?" Riven shouted from below.

"Oh come on!" said Musa, "Don't play innocent, you know who it is."

"Don't embarrass him," said Flora, "It's hard enough for Riven to talk about his feeling as it is."

A few minutes later Musa came back up from downstairs.

"So, how did it go?" Stella asked eagerly.

"He just wanted to know if I've spoken with Brandon and the other boys," said Musa in a clam, neutral tone.

"That's all?" Tecna asked.

"That idiot!" exclaimed Stella, "he totally blew it with you, Musa. That does it, I'm so finding you another boyfriend."

"No need," smiled Musa, "Actually this was an improvement with Riven. Give him time, I'm sure grow accustomed to me."

"Now this is what I call good soap opera material," whispered Morgan.

It was then that Sora sensed that something bad was happening elsewhere.

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked.

"It's Riku," said Sora gravely, "he's in trouble, and there's nothing I can do to help him!"

"Sora," said Donald in a comforting tone.

But then Sora sensed that Kairi also knew that Riku needed help, and that she was in a much better position to help than Sora was, and that made Sora feel a lot better.

********

Kairi did indeed sense that Riku was in trouble.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Bloom asked as she saw the troubled look on Kairi's face.

"It's Riku," said Kairi, "He needs help, and I'm not sure, but I think Sky also need help as well."

"Then what are we standing around here for?" Bloom asked, "Hang on!!"

Before Kairi knew it, she was surrounded by orange and red light in the shape of a Chinese dragon. Bloom was using her magic to transport the both of them.

********

Riku also sensed that both Kairi and Sora witnessed something good. But then he snapped back to reality as both he and Sky wandered the deserted streets of Magix. There was evidence of fighting here and there; overturned cars, scorch marks on buildings and the streets from blaster fire, broken windows and other signs that Riku knew that The Heartless had been through here.

"Where is everybody?" Sky asked.

"I guess some are hiding," said Riku, "Some tried to put up a fight against The Heartless. Looks like that fight didn't last too long."

"If there was fighting here," said Sky, "Why aren't there any bodies?"

"The Heartless don't leave bodies," said Riku, "they don't kill people outright. No, anyone who has fallen victim to The Heartless is no doubt by now one of them."

Sky was about to respond to this, when they were startled by a loud crashing noise. They looked around to see two Soldiers and one Neo Shadow approaching them.

"It never ends, does it," said Sky as he charged up his sword, while Riku summoned hi Keyblade.

"And it may never will," replied Riku. They easily took out the Soldiers, but the Neo Shadow parried Sky's attack and knocked his sword out of his hands. Sky dodged the Neo Shadow's claw slash, dove to the side, grabbed his sword and bisected the creature.

But then another Neo Shadow appeared in front of him. "Come on!" shouted Sky, "I'm not afraid of you creeps!"

As if in answer to his challenge, a dozen more Neo Shadows appeared in front of Sky, whine Riku found himself facing fourteen, "antagonizing Heartless isn't really a good idea," said Riku.

"Now you tell me!" said Sky.

********

Over at Cloud Tower, The Trix had just finished calling forth the largest host of Heartless yet; tens of thousands of Shadows, thousands of Soldiers, hundreds of Neo Shadows, Gargoyles and Wyverns, and dozens of Large Bodes and Fat Bandits.

"I'd say we've outdone ourselves, sisters," said Darcy as she, Icy and Stormy observed the multitudes of Heartless get into marching formation.

"We've got those losers right were we want them!" said Stormy, "There's no way they can defeat this! Victory is ours for sure!"

"Almost," said Icy, "almost. There's something missing; something that will truly make this army complete."

"What more could you want?" Darcy asked.

"How about this?" Icy asked. With a snap of her finger, (insert finger snapping sound) three very large Heartless, Behemoths, appeared. Atop of each horned beast was a throne that was carved from solidified darkness.

"Now that's impressive!" said Stormy.

"That it is," Icy said smugly, "Now victory is surely ours!"

"I wouldn't be so bold if I were you!" with a flash of green and black flames, Maleficent appeared.

"Not you again!" snapped Darcy.

"Come to watch our triumph?" Icy asked.

"The only thing I've been watching," Maleficent said, her voice heavy with contempt, "Is you three make utter fools of yourselves! Again and again you've wasted countless Heartless on the same tactics. Haven't you three whelps learned that you cannot defeat your enemies through sheer brute force?"

"This time will be different," said Icy, "This time we'll be leading The Heartless ourselves. This time we will destroy Alfea, and anyone else who stand against us."

"So you can just go back to wherever hole you crawled out of," said Stormy, "We don't need your help."

"Oh yes you do!!" exclaimed Maleficent, "You whelps are so blinded by ambition and your own delusions, you fail to see the true danger. By now Bloom has…"

"Bloom is nothing!!" spat Icy, "She's a pathetic, powerless princess without a world. We've proven our superiority by stealing The Dragonfire, something our ancestors, The Ancestress Coven, failed to do. We're better than them! We're better than anyone else in The Magical Dimension! And we're better than you, so just go away!"

Maleficent glared venomously at the three witches, clearly on the verge of lashing out. But then the expression of the face of the sorceress softened as she regained her composure. "Very well then," said Maleficent in a calm, restrained tone, "It appears that I am no longer welcome in your presence. Therefore I shall take my leave. You three need not worry, I shall never intrude upon your company again."

"About time," said Darcy.

"But know this," said Maleficent in a much darker tone, "there will come a time that you three younglings will regret spurning my assistance, and that time may arrive sooner than you think!" With another flash of green and black flames, Maleficent was gone.

"I'm starting to dislike her," said Stormy.

"Only starting?" Darcy asked.

"Forget about Maleficent, sisters," said Icy, "She is of no importance. Come, our hour of victory is at hand!"

The three witches took flight, each one landing atop one of the Behemoths and sat in her chair.

"Onward to Alfea!!" exclaimed Icy. With that the multitudes of Heartless began marching forward.

********

With a flash of green and black flames, Maleficent arrived in the world where Organization XIII once held sway. With the downfall of the Organization, and with countless Heartless swarming The World That Never Was, Maleficent and those loyal to her, took control of the castle where Organization XIII had their headquarters, The Castle that Never Was, which was recently rechristened New Hallow Bastion.

"Of all the arrogant, irresponsible magic users throughout existence!" exclaimed Maleficent, "those three are the worst!" she stormed through the corridors, throwing bolts of purple lighting at any Heartless that had the unfortunately luck of getting in her way.

Maleficent then entered the main chamber of the castle, where Pete stood waiting. Though not the smartest of minions, Pete had the good fortune to get out of his mistress way as she ranted towards her obsidian throne at the far end of the room.

"Those sordid whelps are just like their ancestors! And like their ancestors, they fail to see that they've fallen onto the path of self-destruction! Well, let them set themselves up for their demise!"

"Who's setting themselves up?" Pete asked.

"The Trix!!" raged Maleficent as she angrily paced back and forth in front of her throne, "The three most unreasonable, inflexible, self-righteous imps that have ever been spawned! Their behavior is inexcusable! A scandal! A disgrace to the forces of evil!!"

"They must be pretty bad to get you this riled up," said Pete.

"You think I am upset?!" Maleficent asked, glaring at Pete, "You think I am upset!?! I have not begun to even be upset!!" she then sighed and sank into her throne, "Oh never mind, you're not worth the effort."

"Well…I…err…" stammered Pete.

"And here I thought I could find someone worthy of joining forces with me," said Maleficent to herself, "Someone with the right balance of intelligence and reason. But those three are just as insane as their ancestors. I should have known it would have been a waste of my time seeking those three out."

"What are you gonna do?" Pete asked.

"What am I going to do?" Maleficent asked. She cast a spell on a slightly raised circular section of the floor in front of her throne, causing it to become like water. The rippling water then focused on the image of The Trix riding their Behemoths to Alfea.

"I will tell you what I am going to do, Pete," said Maleficent in a vile tone, "I shall sit here and observe the demise of our three overambitious friends."

"You really think they're gonna lose?" Pete asked.

"They shall," said Maleficent, "One way or another. Should they succeed in eliminating the opposition at Alfea, The Trix will be so exhausted that their control over The Heartless will fail. I wish to see the look in their eyes as they are consumed by the darkness. On the other hand, should they fail outright, well, no loss on our part. Sit and watch, Pete, if you so desire."

"Great!" said Pete happily, "I'll go get the popcorn!"

"You do that," said Maleficent. She then commanded the water viewer to zoom in on Icy's smug face, "you won't be so overconfident for much longer, my young friend. Of that it is certain."

********

_The King and Queen were right, _thought Sora as he, Donald and Goofy paced back and forth across the Alfea courtyard, _The Trix are unlike anything we've faced before. _He had been trying to come up with some plan to defeat the enemy, or at the very least, slow down The Trix and The Heartless, so as to give Riku and Kairi more time to help Bloom and Sky get to safety. But so far, Sora had nothing.

Nearby were Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Carmen, Morgan, Elise and Mirta. The eight girls looked like the stress of all that has happened was getting to them.

"All this waiting is really getting on my nerves," said Stella.

"We're all on edge," said Sora, "panicking won't help."

"Mirta," said Flora, "You know The Trix better than anyone. What do you think they'll do next?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Mirta, "I've never seen them so full of hate and power. Who knows what they'll do?"

"I've known The Trix since I started at Cloud Tower last year," said Carmen, "And I also have no idea what their next move will be."

"Their increase in power has upset any predictions as to what they were capable," said Elise, "even more so when they began summoning Heartless. Events are so chaotic, the chances of determining what the enemy will attempt next, is lower than I'd like to calculate."

"I think a facial and a manicure will help them relax," said Stella.

"Must you always be joking, Stella?" Tecna asked in an irritated tone.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Stella asked in a slightly depressed tone, "When I'm serious, I think of Bloom and I go nuts. See, even Kiko misses her."

Nearby, Bloom's pet rabbit sat depressed at the absence of his owner.

"I'm sure Bloom and Sky are okay," said Musa, "They've got Kairi and Riku with them. Maybe they're trying to get back to Alfea right now, but are being slowed down by something. But I've a good feeling that we'll see them very soon."

"I hope so," said Carmen, "In the meantime, what are we going to do about when those psycho bitches send their minions at us again?"

"I'm sure that if we all work together," said Elise, "fairies, witches, specialists, and heroes from another world…"

"Junior Heroes," Goofy remarked, while Donald muttered incoherently.

"Whatever," said Elise, "I'm saying that together, we might just be able to overpower The Trix, assuming we get the chance to face them directly. But that still leaves The Heartless to contend with."

"If only we knew what the natural enemy of The Heartless is," said Flora hopefully, "we could summon that to help us face The Heartless."

"Anyone who still has light in their heart is an enemy of The Heartless," said Sora, "But…no, never mind."

"What?" Flora asked.

"It's nothing," said Sora, not wanting to talk about _that_.

"You were saying something," said Carmen, "We want to know what it was."

"Well," Sora said reluctantly, "You already know that when a person's heart is consumed by darkness, that person becomes a Heartless. But sometimes, when that person has a very strong will, part of that person remains alive, so to speak."

"Keep talking," said Elise, clearly intrigued.

"The part that's left behind," Sora continued, "is a mutated shell of the former person, called a Nobody. They're much smarter and stronger than normal Heartless, but also much more vicious. I've seen several cases where Heartless and Nobodies attacked each other, simply because they were there, and most of the time the Nobodies won. We were lucky not to face so many Nobodies as we did Heartless."

"What do Nobodies look like?" Tecna asked.

"Kind of like this," said Sora, he pulled out his sketchpad which contained several drawing of his friends that he used to help his search for them back when his journey began. There were also crude but accurate drawings of the many types of enemies Sora encountered. He flipped the pages to a drawing of a Dusk-type Nobody.

"On the other hand," said Sora as Elise and Tecna looked at the drawing, "some Nobodies came from people who had incredibly strong wills. Those Nobodies remembered what it was to be a complete person, and were obsessed with regaining that wholeness. Many of them got together and plotted to open the door to Kingdom Hearts, thinking that in there, they will find what they needed to be whole again."

"I think Kairi talked about them," said Tecna, "she said they were called Organization XIII."

"Sounds creepy," said Musa.

"They were," said Goofy.

"What happened to them?" Morgan asked.

"We stopped them from flooding the worlds with darkness," said Sora, "One by one we destroyed each member, except for one who turned out to be a good guy after all. So Flora, I don't think it would be a good idea to summon any Nobodies to help us."

"At least you tried," Musa said to Flora, who was looking rather depressed.

"I know," said Flora, "but it really wasn't a good idea anyway."

"Maybe not, Flora," said Mirta as she looked at the drawing of the Dusk, "I think I have an idea. It's not much, but it may give us the advantage in the next battle."

********

"I was thinking," said Darcy as the three mad witches rode their mounts towards Alfea.

"Big shocker there," teased Stormy.

"Oh shut up," said Darcy, "Anyway, I think that, when this is all over, I'll be the one in charge of Cloud Tower."

"Who put you in charge?" Icy asked.

"I did," said Darcy, "And you, dear sister, can have Alfea."

"That's more like it," said Icy viciously, "And Stormy here, she can have Red Fountain."

"Or what's left of it!" said Darcy. At this both she and Icy laughed.

"Screw you both!" spat Stormy.

"Oh just relax, Stormy," said Icy, "We're only teasing. I promise, once Alfea has been crushed, you can have all the boy-toys you can play with and break to your heart's desire."

"Whatever," said Stormy contemptuously. It was a minute or so later, when Stormy asked, "Are we there yet?"

********

"It's not much of a plan," said Mirta, "But it's the best I can come up with."

"It's a good plan," said Sora reassuringly, "I wish I came up with it."

Just then he heard Brandon, Timmy and Riven talking. "Maybe they're hiding somewhere," said Timmy, "waiting until it's safe to move again."

"You think Sky's okay?" Brandon asked, "cause if they've headed for Magix, then who knows what will happen."

"Well they'd better watch their backs," said Riven, "The Trix control the city, so Sky and the others better be careful."

"I know," said Brandon, "but even so, this is just crazy."

Sora the saw the boys talking with the girls.

"Any news about Bloom and the others?" Musa asked.

"Not a word," said Riven.

"Everything's stopped," said Timmy, "It's like we're all waiting for the worst to happen."

"It's these horrible clouds," said Flora, looking us, "They're giving me the creeps."

"It's been days since we've had barely more than a spot or two of sunlight," said Stella. She was then startled by a flash of lighting, clutching at Brandon's arm for emotional support.

Just then there was a commotion over at the main building. Morgan ran over, "They're coming!"

It too Sora a while to sort though the confusion, but he finally found out that The Heartless, the largest force yet, was heading straight for the school, and The Trix were leading them personally.

"They're using an old trail through the forest," Saladin, "One that'll put them right across the school gates went hey get here."

"Alright everyone!" shouted Faragonda, "Take your positions, we won't be caught by surprise this time!"

********

"Ever get the feeling that someone out there doesn't like you!?" Sky asked as he dodged a charging Large Body. He maneuvered behind the rampaging creature and destroyed it.

"Constantly!" Riku answered as he took down two Neo Shadows. But more and more Heartless were swarming the area. It was then that Riku noticed that both he and Sky had unknowingly been maneuvered into a corner.

"Well this sucks," said Riku.

"No way I'm giving up!" said Sky with grim determination as more Heartless pressed forward, "I will never surrender!"

"At least we tried," said Riku as the two of them got ready for a final stand, "At least we'll go down fighting." _King Mickey, _he thought, _I let you down, I'm sorry._

But then a bright orange and red light filled the area. "Now what?" Riku asked.

"Look!!" shouted Sky as he pointed up. Hovering several yards above the ground as the image of a orange and red dragon that seemed to be made of living fire, and in that dragon was Bloom in her fairy form.

"Wow!!" exclaimed Riku.

"That's the understatement of the year," said Kairi.

"You're here as well," said Riku, "great!"

"Time to take out the trash!" said Bloom as she began incinerating Heartless with fireballs and sheets of flame, while leaving Sky, Riku and Kairi completely unharmed. Within minutes the area was free of Heartless.

"Sky," said Bloom as she landed, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Sky, "If you hadn't gotten here, we'd have been done for."

"We were doing just fine," said Riku stubbornly.

"Sure you were," said Kairi.

"I'm just glad you're safe," said Bloom.

"So am I," said Sky, "Never in my life have I been so happy to have a fairy friend."

"You mean a fairy with magic powers," said Bloom as she smiled, "Who can throw a hard fireball when needed?"

"Well, something like that," Sky said hesitantly. It was an awkward moment of silence, before Sky spoke again, "So you got your powers back."

"I saw my sister again," said Bloom, "Daphne spoke to me and set m on the right path." It was then that Bloom looked startlingly at Riku, "Uh, Riku, you're bleeding."

"Huh?" said Riku. He then saw that his left forearm had a long cut from his elbow to just before his wrist. It wasn't deep, but it looked pretty bad. "oh, that, that's nothing."

"Well you'd better get it taken care of," said Sky.

"I'm fine," Riku said stubbornly.

"No you're not!" Kairi insisted. She grabbed Riku's injured arm to check it, looking for any kind of shrapnel in the cut. But then her hands began glowing with white light. That light passed into Riku's arm. When it faded, his arm was completely healed.

"I didn't know you can do that!" a surprised and amazed Riku said.

"I didn't know either until the other day," said Kairi, "I almost forgot."

"If I didn't know any better," said Sky, "I'd say you were a natural Healer."

"She may be," said Bloom as she looked around at the devastation afflicting the city, "But what's happened here?"

"The whole city of Magix," said Sky gravely, "Maybe the whole world, has fallen prey to the madness of The Trix; everywhere we've seen there's darkness and chaos."

"But what about the people?" Bloom asked.

"Those who aren't hiding somewhere," said Riku, "they've most likely been turned into Heartless."

"But what about Alfea!?" Bloom asked, "Stella, the girls, everyone."

"I'm sure they're safe," said Sky reassuringly.

It was then that both Riku and Kairi sensed something terrible was about to happen. "You may have spoken too soon, Sky," said Riku.

"Why?" Sky asked, "What is it?"

"Sora's in trouble," said Kairi, "Or he will be very soon. And if Sora is at Alfea, you can bet that everyone there will be in trouble."

"Then there's no time to waste!" said Bloom, "Let's go!" She called forth her magic, summoning the dragon-aura.

"Now what?" Riku asked.

"Just grab on and hang tight!" Kairi said excitingly, "This is gonna be wild!" She, Riku and Sky took hold onto the dragon-aura, which Bloom sued to transport them out of the city.

********

"Are we there yet?" Stormy asked again.

"No," said Darcy through gritted teeth.

Stormy then gave a malicious grin as she asked again, "Are we there yet?"

"For the last time!" spat Darcy angrily, "We'll get to Alfea when we get there! If you ask me that one more time, I'll smack you into next week!"

"Well excuse me for being bored," said Stormy, "But big sister here, she wanted to make a show of things."

"I don't give a damn what you feel about it, Stormy," said Icy, "This is how I want things to be done. Those fools at Alfea must see the might of our powers."

"But don't you think Alfea will get an advantage this way?" Darcy asked, "Surely by now they know we're coming."

"Your only weakness, sisters," an annoyed Icy said, "Is your stupid fears. We have The Dragonfire, and the invincible might of The Heartless is at our command. What could you possibly be afraid of?"

********

Over at Alfea, the staff and students of the three schools were as ready as they ever would be for the coming battle. All that they could do now was wait, and that was the worst part.

"It won't be a walk in the park, Faragonda," said Griffin as the three heads of the schools waited atop one of the school towers.

"I know," said Faragonda, "But what choice do we have?"

"I feel so inadequate," said Griffin, "If only I…"

"This is not your fault, Griffin," said Faragonda, "There was no way you could have foreseen any of this."

"Well this has been lovely," said Carmen. She and Sora were there to help keep watch for the encroaching hoard of Heartless, "But I've got something better to do."

"Just where do you think you're going, young lady?" Griffin asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," said Sora.

"I've still got a bone to pick with The Trix," said Carmen, "especially with Icy. If she and her sisters are coming here in person, it's my right, as a witch, to demand Parle."

"You can't honestly expect to negotiate with those lunatics!" said Saladin.

"Who said anything about negotiating?" Carmen asked, "I'm just trying to slow them down, make them hesitate before attacking, and maybe I'll make them so angry, it'll make them screw up."

"It is her right to demand Parle," said Griffin. She then glared at Carmen, "Just don't get yourself killed."

"The thought never crossed my mind," said Carmen confidently.

"Wait, I'll go with you," said Sora as he followed Carmen down the steps to the courtyard below.

"This is a personal matter between two rival witches," said Carmen, "It's not at thing for outsiders."

"I understand," said Sora, "But I've also a bone to pick with The Trix. I'm not a witch, but I'm in this as much as you are."

"Okay then," said Carmen, "It's your funeral if the worst should happen."

As they headed for the gates, they saw Elise, Morgan, Goofy and Donald come running towards them.

"You're gonna try to Parle with those lunatics, aren't you," said Elise.

"You better believe it," said Carmen, "Wish us luck.

"Good luck," said Goofy.

"You'll need it!" said Donald.

"Wait!" said Morgan, "we almost forgot. Carmen, you'd better come back alive; you'll let everyone down if you don't."

"What are you talking about?' Carmen asked.

"Us witches," said Morgan, "We took a vote; Carmen, we want you to be Student Body President next term."

"Shut up!" Carmen exclaimed happily, "You're serious?"

"It was unanimous," said Elise, "Your speech must have left a deeper impression that you thought."

Carmen was speechless, just very happy. Finally she spoke, "Well in that case, I'll make sure that I'll be back." With that she and Sora headed for the front gate of the school.

"Sora!" Donald shouted after them, "Remember! No frowns, no sad faces!"

"You mean like this?!" Sora asked as he sprouted a very silly grin.

"That's perfect!" shouted Goofy.

"What was that about?" Carmen asked as the gates opened, allowing the two of them past and onto the road in front of the forest.

"Oh, it's personal," said Sora as the gates closed behind them. "You really think talking to The Trix will help?"

"It couldn't hurt," said Carmen, "and they won't attack us outright. Once they show up, I'll initiate Parle; there won't be any fighting until we're done talking. There are forms of magic that cannot be broken, even by power-crazed bitches like The Trix."

"I hope you're right," said Sora. He then tensed, as if sensing something was wrong, "They're watching us, they know we're waiting for them."

"Good," said Carmen, "Hopefully they won't keep us waiting for long."

********

"So," said Icy, "Carmen thinks she and the Keyblade brat can slow us down with Parle. We'll just see about that."

"You want me to destroy them when we get there?" Stormy asked.

"No," said Icy, "If the little bitch wishes to talk, I'll indulge her; she'll see that it won't do her or anyone else any good."

The end of chapter 8. Next chapter it's do or die time as the forces of light and darkness come head to head once again. Who will survive? Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	9. Chapter 9: To The Living End

Last time, while waiting for the next attack of Heartless, Sora witness as Donald helped an innocent out of a tight predicament. Elsewhere, Bloom and Kairi helped Sky and Riku out of a different dilly of a pickle. Meanwhile, The Trix decided to take matters into their hands and lead the final assault personally. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 9: To the Living End**

"It's bad enough that they're coming anyway," said Carmen, "But those psychos would at east have the common decency not to keep us waiting."

"They're evil through and through," said Sora, "What else did you expect?"

"Patience isn't really a strong virtue with me," said Carmen, "And as for our friends and allies, they're probably twisting themselves up on the inside waiting."

Sora looked behind past the school gates. He saw Donald and Goofy standing near Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Morgan, Elise and just about everyone else. Sora smiled reassuringly and gave the 'thumbs-up.'

"Tell me something," he said to Carmen, "Back at Cloud Tower, when Morgan convinced you that we needed to get out of there, she said something about your dreams for the future. What kind of dreams?"

"The kind of dreams that, while they sound good in one's mind," said Carmen, "and on paper, can never really come true in the real world."

"That's not true," said Sora, "Any dream is possible if you put your mind and heart into it."

"Is it?" Carmen asked. She sighed before continuing, "I grew up on a world on the frontier of The Magical Dimension. Everything seems all peaceful and happy towards the center; Magix, Eraklyon, Solaria, and dozens more of kingdoms where everything is all peachy keen. But out on the edge of civilized space there's lawlessness and corruption.

"It's like a poison, one that's slowly but surely making it's way to all the realms. Oh sure, lots of people already know about it, but nobody really cares, nobody in a position to do anything about it that is. It may take a thousand years or ten-thousand, but eventually this universe will descent into chaos. Unless something is done about it"

"My dream is to stop that somehow; to restore honor and justice to the afflicted worlds. And when I'm finished, when the universe is finally at peace, I'll retire to a small corner of the universe, one that I can call my own."

"That sounds like a really great dream," said Sora.

"It is," said Carmen, "And it's also an impossible dream, because I'm a witch, and witches are natural troublemakers. No one is going to listen to a troublemaking witch."

"You're different from other witches," said Sora, "I know that, and so does everyone else here. So maybe you can convince others that you're different."

"Maybe," said Carmen, "Assuming we get through this. I've got a feeling that this battle is gonna be pretty wild."

"Later on," said Sora, "I should tell you about the time I destroyed a thousand Heartless all by myself. Now that was wild."

"I'll bet it was," remarked Carmen.

Just then the ground began to tremble. The trees in front of the school began to topple, as if something large was pushing them down. Sora and Carmen could only watch as scores upon scores upon scores of Heartless emerged from the forest.

"That's a lot more than a thousand," said Carmen, "I've already lost count."

"It gets worse," said Sora as he and Carmen saw the three Behemoths, and atop the creatures sat The Trix.

"It's now or never," said Carmen. She shouted a spell and shot a bolt of energy into the air. The energy then formed a large glowing symbol, which Carmen translated as 'Parle.'

Sora then saw Icy command the hoards of Heartless to stop. She got up from her throne of darkness and flew down to the ground in front of Sora and Carmen.

"Well, well, well," said Icy in a taunting tone, "Wonders will never cease. And here I thought that you'd never find a boyfriend, Carmen."

"I'm perfectly capable of getting a man," said Carmen as she glared at the frosty witch, "But unlike you and your bitch-sisters, I don't go around sinking my claws into boys whose hearts already belong to someone else."

"Pathetic as always," said Icy.

"And you're delusional as usual," said Carmen, "so, are we gonna trade insults all day? Or are we gonna Parle?"

"You're one to ask," said Icy, "Since you're the one who insisted on this ridiculous custom. Very well then, let's talk: you and all those fools at Alfea must know by now that your position is hopeless."

"No," said Sora.

"'No,' as in you don't know?" Icy asked as she laughed cruelly, "You people really are stupid."

"I mean that there is hope," said Sora defiantly, "I've learned that no matter how dark and desperate things get, there's always hope."

"How naive," said Icy, "I'm gonna enjoy shattering your false hope. Face facts, Keyblade wielder, you and your pathetic friends cannot defeat our awesome power! My sisters and I have The Dragonfire, and we control The Heartless, so you should surrender while I'm in the mood to accept prisoners."

"Are you done?" Carmen asked in an annoyed tone.

Icy was a little taken aback by Carmen's abruptness, "I guess I am."

"Good," said Carmen sternly, "Because it's my turn to shatter your hopes. You and your sisters should be made aware that the only way you're gonna win, is if you kill us all."

"The thought crossed my mind," said Icy as she smiled viciously, "In fact, it would only make my day that much more enjoyable to see all of you beg for mercy, only to be slaughtered anyway, so what's your point?"

"My point," said Carmen, "is that even if you and your sisters do slaughter us all and take Alfea, you'll still lose."

"What are you talking about?" Icy asked.

_I'd like to know that myself, _Sora thought.

"Let me break it down for you," said Carmen, "We managed to get through the interference spell and send a distress signal to the rest of The Magical Dimension. Over a dozen planets responded. In less than two hours, there'll be nearly 100 warships in orbit."

"So?" Icy said incredulously, "Let them come! We'll show to all of The Magical Dimension that nothing they have can match our power! Any landings on this planet will be overwhelmed by Heartless."

"You misunderstood," said Carmen, "They're not coming to rescue us, they're coming to make sure you and your sisters don't spread your evil to other worlds."

"What do you mean?" Icy asked in a confused tone.

"They're gonna nuke the whole planet," said Carmen, "Unless the approaching armada doesn't hear from Faragonda, Saladin or Griffin by the time they get here, the warships have standing orders to launch their missiles, and from what I heard, each warship is armed with 40 missiles, each equipped with 8, 50-megatone warheads. That's 320 warheads per ship, making 32,000 warheads on their way here, with a grand total of 1,600,000 megatons. You and your sisters will be queens alright, queens of a radioactive slagheap, assuming you survive the initial attack."

"I don't believe you!" Icy said accusingly, "there's no way any world in The Magical Dimension would condone such an act."

"I didn't believe it at first either," said Carmen, "But it's gonna happen, unless we stop you before they get here. That is unless, you care to surrender and save us all a lot of time and effort."

At this Icy laughed cruelly, "And here I thought Morgan was the one making all the jokes. You really do have a sense of humor, Carmen," she then grew serious again, "But nice try. No, you're bluffing, period."

"Damn!" exclaimed Carmen, "How did you know I was bluffing? Damn!! I shouldn't have admitted that I was bluffing!"

"This is why you will always be a loser, Carmen," Icy mocked, "No matter what you say or do, I will always be one step ahead." she looked at Sora, "and you, my Keyblade wielding friend, you and your meddling companions will soon regret interfering with our affairs."

"Not likely," said Sora, "I'm gonna do everything I can to stop you and your sisters from taking Alfea. My friends an I, we'll do everything in our power to make sure you never hurt anyone ever again."

"And as for me," said Carmen defiantly, "If I am fated to die here today, I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you die with me, Icy."

"Not likely," said Icy. With that she walked back to her waiting sisters and Heartless minions.

"The depths of Hell are infinite, Icy!" Carmen shouted after her, "The more the merrier!"

"Well you tried," said Sora as they headed back to the gates, for they knew that any minute the terms of Parle would expire and the battle would begin.

"I could have tried harder," said Carmen, "I was hoping that I could make her mad enough that she and her ilk-sisters would make a mistake."

"Well you tried your best," said Sora, "No one will say you didn't."

"I wish I had your level of confidence," said Carmen as they crossed the gateway, "You're one point higher than I am." She then put on a more braver, more confident face and spoke to the gathered fairies, witches and specialists, "Well, they won't surrender!"

This earned a round of laughter from the combined students of the three schools. But then everyone grew more serious.

********

"Well, how did it go?" Stormy asked as Icy flew back to her throne.

"The usual crap from Carmen," said Icy as she examined her nails, as if this were just another day.

"Figures," said Darcy, "But what about the Keyblade brat?"

"More of the same," said Icy idly, "oh well, better not keep the losers waiting. Attack."

The first wave of Shadows, Soldiers and Neo Shadows charged toward the school gates. But then the masses of Heartless stopped less than three yards from the gate. The creatures just stood there, looking at each other.

"Now what?!" spat Stormy, "Don't just stand there, you idiots! Attack!!"

As if on cue, the masses of Heartless began attacking each other; slashing, clawing and ripping themselves to pieces.

"What the fck!?!" exclaimed Darcy, "No! Don't attack yourselves! Attack them! Attack Them!!!"

This only made the ranks of Heartless go into a more wild frenzy as they destroyed each other.

********

"I'm seeing it," said a confused Stella, "But I don't know what it means."

"I'm just glad we're not on the receiving end of that," said Brandon.

"Maybe it'll spread to the rest of The Heartless," said Musa "Whatever it is."

"Not likely," said Elise.

"I'm not sure how much longer Mirta can keep it up," said Tecna.

"What are you talking about?" Riven asked.

Sora looked and saw Flora and Morgan standing next to Mirta, who had a look of deeply strained concentration on her face.

"It's working, Mirta!" said Flora, "You're doing it!"

"I don't get it," said Stella.

"I know what she's doing," said Carmen, "Mirta is exceptionally good at casting illusion spells. She's tricking all those Heartless into thinking that there are Nobodies among them."

From the point of view of the out of control Heartless, they saw that their comrades were in fact Dusks, or so Mirta made them believe; an easier feat than it seems since Heartless are creatures of instincts, and their instincts can be fooled.

Unfortunately the effort of maintaining such a widespread illusion was proving to be very taxing to the young witch.

"I don't know how much more I can do this!" said Mirta, her voice cracking with strain

"You're doing great, Mirta!" Flora encourage.

"You've got the bastards by the balls!" said Morgan.

"Now you're just grossing me out!" said Mirta.

It was then that Darcy realized that The Heartless were being tricked. "We'll just see about that!" spat Darcy. She shouted a counter-spell that shattered the illusion. The rampaging Heartless stopped their killing frenzy; nearly 200 were destroyed, but more came forward to replace them.

Mirta gasped in shock as the destruction of her spell sent a mental backlash towards her. She collapsed to the ground.

"Mirta!" exclaimed both Morgan and Flora.

"I'm alright," said Mirta as she was helped up. She sounded very tired and her nose was bleeding a little. "I tried."

"You did your best," said Morgan.

"Now quit dicking around and destroy them!!" shouted Icy. With that the ranks of Heartless, now fortified with Large Bodies and Fat Bandits, and flocks of Gargoyles and Wyverns, advanced on the school.

Fortunately, Faragonda and Griffin had cast a spell that projected a bright green energy barrier around the school that blocked the diving Gargoyles and Wyverns. The flying Heartless were destroyed as soon as they came in contact with the shield.

"Oh that's so cute and pathetic," laughed Stormy, "Do they really think their barrier can stop us?!" She then sent down several bolts of dark lighting that shattered the shield.

"Now that's just unfair!" shouted Stella.

"You evil witches have got it coming!" shouted Musa.

Flora then cast a spell that would have ensnared Stormy in thorny vines, but the psychotic witch caught the spell, "What's this, a party favor?" and flicked it away.

"Now that is definitely unfair!" shouted Flora.

The combined spells of the defenders, plus various energy blasters from the specialists, destroyed a large number of Heartless before they reached the school perimeter, so only a handful of creatures made in inside the walls. These were soon dispatched by Sora, Donald and Goofy. Yet despite the losses inflicted on the enemy, more and more Heartless appeared to replace their fallen.

"We can't hold them for much longer!" shouted Stella as she blasted a Large Body with her sun staff, "what's going to happen!?"

"Quit complaining and keep fighting!" exclaimed Morgan as she sliced several Soldiers to pieces.

Icy stood up, laughing, but then a look of shock dawned on her face.

From out of nowhere came a wall of fire that incinerated several Heartless by the scores before they made it to the wall.

"Now what?" Morgan asked.

"That's what!!" shouted Stella happily. There above the battlefield was Bloom, her dragon aura blazing like a second sun. She had already dropped Sky, Riku and Kairi onto the school grounds.

"Good to see you guys again," said Brandon.

"Sorry we took so long," said Kairi.

"You got here just in time," said Sora.

"Mind if I join in?" Bloom asked as she incinerated another twenty Heartless.

"You!!" spat an enraged and dumbfounded Icy, "It's not possible! You…and…and the wings! And the flying! How the hell did you get your powers back!?!"

"I never lost them in the first place!" said Bloom, "You thought you were rid of me, Icy, well you thought wrong!!" Bloom shot three streams of fire at the Behemoths, hitting each in its horn, which was very lucky since the horn of a Behemoth is its weak spot. The gargantuan Heartless self-destructed.

Unfortunately, Icy and her sisters had taken flight, "You think you're so special, Bloom!" spat Icy, "But you seem to have forgotten that you're not the only one who possesses the power of The Dragonfire!!"

"I'm not even gonna argue with your delusions, Icy!" said Bloom defiantly, "So I'm just gonna kick your skanky ass!"

"And this time!" said Flora as she, Musa, Tecna and Stella joined her in the air, "Bloom's not alone!"

"I don't know how you do it, Bloom," said Icy, "But you and your friends always know how push my buttons!" she shot a stream of frozen darts at the fairies, which Bloom countered with a flamethrower spell.

"I won't let you hurt my friends any more, Icy!" shouted Bloom as she threw another fireball, "I'm gonna finish you once and for all!!"

"Catch me if you can!!" shouted Icy as she dodged the fireball, then flew farther away, drawing Bloom after her. They traded spells as they got further and further away from the school, leaving Flora, Musa, Tecna and Stella to face Darcy and Stormy.

"Oh no you don't, Icy!" spat Carmen, "You're not getting away!" with that she chased after Bloom and Icy.

"Oh for crying out loud!!" exclaimed Kairi, "They're all gonna get themselves killed!" with that she chassed after Carmen.

"Get going!!" Riku shouted to Sora, "Help them!"

"We'll be fine!" said Donald, while Goofy nodded in agreement.

"Right!" said Sora. He then ran after Kairi and Carmen. It didn't take him long to catch up.

"Why are you running?" Kairi asked.

"To help you," said Sora, "Why are you running?"

"To help Bloom," Kairi answered, "Why is she running?"

"I can't fly," said Carmen, "But I can sure as hell run!" with that she pulled ahead of Sora and Kairi.

"She certainly is reckless," remarked Kairi as she and Sora ran faster to catch up with Carmen.

********

It was then that Riku saw that Sky and Riven were fighting back to back. "What kept you and Bloom so much?" Riven asked.

"Our ride broke down," answered Sky. He paused as they both sliced through half a dozen Soldiers, "And then we went for a walk!"

"So?" Riven asked, "How did it go?"

"Well we wanted to be alone," said Sky as he slashed and destroyed a Neo Shadow, "which wasn't easy since Riku and Kairi were with us," he then sliced through three Soldiers, "so that kind of defeated the point. Unfortunately we all were alone; the city is a total ghost town."

"The Trix have outdone themselves this time," said Riven as he decapitated a diving Gargoyle.

"Yeah," said Sky as he stabbed a Large Body, "I think Bloom has just about had it with them."

"You can banter all you want later," said Riku as he vivisected a Neo Shadow, then blasted a dozen Gargoyles out of the air with his Dark Aura. But then three Large Bodies closed in on Riku. He got behind and destroyed the first one, but overbalanced and tripped.

Fortunately Brandon took out the second Large Body, while Timmy blasted the third.

"Just thought we'd give you guys a hand!" said Brandon. Yet he failed to see the six Wyverns diving for him.

Fortunately Donald destroyed five of them with a Thunder spell, while Goofy bashed the last one.

"Pay attention already!" said Donald.

"Is he always such a grouch?" Timmy asked.

"Not always," said Goofy, "You'll get used to him.

********

Sora, Kairi and Carmen had caught up with Bloom and Icy, who were circling each other in the air, Bloom's body emitting an bright orange aura, while Icy's radiated with cold blue.

Bloom shot a stream of fire that was shaped like a dragon, but Icy froze it before it made contact. Icy then shot a stream of freezing magic that chased after Bloom. She barely dodged the sub-zero spell as it pursued her through the air before finally hitting a tree.

Bloom then teleported back in front of Icy. "Look's like your aim could use some improvement," Bloom taunted.

Outraged, Icy shot forth several shards of razor-sharp ice, but Bloom countered with a pulse of heat, melting the shards before they reached her.

"You're really starting to get on my nerves!" spat Icy.

"And you're nuttier than a fruitcake!" said Bloom.

********

Riku happened to look up to see Flora, Musa, Tecna and Stella facing off against Darcy and Stormy. "It's your move," said Stella.

That apparently was the wrong thing to say. Darcy cast a spell that produced three exact copies of her, so now there was four Darcy's, two on either side of Stormy. The Darcy on Stormy's immediate right, the real one apparently, and Stormy, combined their dark powers to creature a black tornado that was charged with purple lighting.

Tecna projected a green force-shield that blocked the tornado as it headed for the girls, eventually forcing the tornado to dissipate. Stella then shot a bolt of pure sunlight at the witches, blinding them and destroying the Darcy copies.

Flora shot a stream of energy that had flower patterns, forcing Darcy and Stormy to back away.

"Let's add a touch of music to this," said Musa as she called forth a spell that nearly deafened Darcy and Stormy.

"That's enough!" spat Stormy. She canceled out Musa's spell with several bolts of dark lighting, then shot more lighting at Stella and the others.

********

From the ground, Sora, Kairi and Carmen saw Bloom and Icy staring down each other.

"Alright," said Icy, "Let's see you get out of this!!" she then conjured up several sheets of ice that merged around Bloom, encasing her in a frozen spiked ball, which fell and shattered onto the ground.

But then Bloom appeared behind Icy, apparently alright, "You'll have to do better than that!" Bloom laughed, then blasted Icy at point-blank range. The mad witch fell screaming into he lake below.

But then, according to what Sora and the others saw, a giant hand made out of water reached up and grabbed Bloom before she could get out of the way, dragging her into the lake.

Icy then few out of the water, wetter and madder than a wet hen. She then froze the entire lake over.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Kairi.

"We've got to help Bloom!" said Sora.

"You two help her," said Carmen as she glared daggers at the laughing Icy above, "I'm gonna finish this!" her body was pulsing with dark blue energy.

"You okay?" Sora asked hesitantly.

"I won't let her win!" said Carmen viciously as the pulsing grew more rapid and brighter in sync with her anger, "I won't let the bitch win! I won't! I Won't!!" just like that, (insert finger snapping sound) she shot into the air.

"I thought she said she couldn't fly!" said a surprised Kairi.

"Me to," said Sora.

Icy was so unfocused at her apparent 'victory,' she didn't realize that Carmen was behind her until just before Carmen threw a pair of dark spheres. Unfortunately Icy dodged the attack at the last second.

"Well look who finally got off the ground!" spat Icy.

"It was easy enough," said Carmen, "Now that I have a very good reason for flying!"

"Oh?" Icy asked, "And what would that be?"

"Killing you of course!!" shouted Carmen. The two rival witches traded spells; ice against dark, with no clear winner in sight. That is, until Icy got behind Carmen and blasted her. Carmen managed to block the worst of the frozen spell, but the force of the attack knocked her off balance and sent her crashing to the ground.

Sora and Kairi meanwhile had reached the edge of the frozen lake and were about to try and find Bloom, when the ice in the middle began to crack, then shatter, as a very angry Bloom, her body radiating with pure Dragonfire, flew up to face Icy again.

"You!" exclaimed Icy, "Why can't I get rid of you?!"

"I guess I'm like a bad penny!" said Bloom.

"She'll be fine," said Sora, "We've got to help Carmen."

"What is it with you and her?" Kairi asked, "going steady?"

"Huh?" Sora asked, unaware that Kairi was teasing him. "We're just friends."

"Sure you are," Kairi teased again.

********

"This is getting ridiculous!" said Sky as he threw an energy boomerang at a Fat Bandit. Said weapon merely bounced off the oversized Heartless.

"Let me show you how it's done!" said Riven as he threw two energy boomerangs at the back of the creature, destroying it.

"Not bad," said Riku as he used his Dark Shield to block a Large Body, then got behind it to eliminate it.

He then saw Faragonda, Griffin and Saladin cast a combined spell that destroyed several Gargoyles and Wyverns.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" said Griffin.

"The strength of these creatures is linked to The Trix!" said Faragonda, "The power required to maintain control over all these Heartless must be nearly exhausting them. As their power drains, so will the number of Heartless."

"Well there's two of them right there!" said Saladin as he pointed up to where Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna were still battling Stormy and Darcy.

"But where is Bloom and Icy?" Faragonda asked.

Riku then saw Tecna tackling Stormy. He then saw Darcy call cast a spiral spell that forced Musa, Stella and Flora back. But then Musa flew behind Darcy and blasted Darcy with a sonic pulse.

********

Sora and Kairi found Carmen struggling to stand back up. "What kept you?" Carmen asked as Kairi and Sora helped her to her feet, "You stop for takeout or something?"

"Very funny," said Kairi, "Now hold still, I'll see what's wrong with you."

"I think my ankle is broken," said Carmen, "I can't stand on that leg."

"It's not broke," said Kairi as she carefully felt Carmen's injured ankle, "just twisted." Not really sure how she did it, Kairi sent a pulse of healing magic into Carmen, repairing whatever damage done to her ankle.

"How'd you do that?" Sora asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said Kairi.

"Just what the healer ordered," said Carmen as she stood up, "Now what's happening with Bloom and Icy?"

"It's not good," said Sora as he watched Icy and Bloom circle each other again.

"That's it!!" exclaimed Icy, "I'm sick of toying with you!!" Before Bloom could dodge it, she was encased in a pillar of ice.

********

Riku then saw Stormy call forth a huge tornado that threatened to destroy the whole school, if it weren't already chasing after Flora, Stella, Tecna and Musa. But then Stella and the other Winx combined their magic to cancel out the tornado.

"This is getting out of hand!" said Saladin, "we need to end this quickly!"

Riku had taken aim with his hand, intending to blast either Darcy or Stormy out of the air with his Dark Aura, whichever he hit first. However, the fighting in the air was too hectic; Flora, Musa, Stella and Tecna were in his line of fire, and Riku had no desire to hurt any of them. So he waited for a clear shot.

"What are you waiting for?!" Riven asked as, "Darcy and Stormy are wide open! Blast them!"

"Don't!" said Brandon, "you might hit Stella or the others!"

"I won't," said Riku as he lowered his arm, "I won't risk hurting the girls. If only I could get closer, then I'd give Stormy and Darcy a piece of my mind."

He then saw Knut finishing off a bunch of Soldiers. Riku grabbed the ogre's attention, "hey, Knut! Toss me!!"

"Huh?" Knut asked, clearly confused.

"I can't jump that high!" said Riku, pointing up at the airborne fighting, "You'll have to toss me!"

"Oh," said Knut, now understanding, "Okay." he then picked up Riku and prepared to throw him.

"Wait a second," said Riku. He then spoke to Brandon and the others, "Not one word of this to Sora and Kairi, you understand?"

"Our lips are sealed," said Riven.

"Okay," said Riku, "Do it!"

Knut threw Riku into the air, stopping for an instant in mid air level with Darcy and Stormy.

"In your faces!!" shouted Riku as he shot a twin blast of Dark Aura at Darcy and Stormy. The twin beams of dark energy hit the witches at point-blank range, knocking them out of the air.

Riku landed without any injury at roughly the same time Darcy and Stormy crashed. But then the two insane witches got back up, still in fighting condition.

"You'll have to do better than that!" said Darcy, "Stormy, let's eviscerate this meddling brat once and for all!!"

"My pleasure!!" exclaimed Stormy. She aimed to blast Riku with a bolt of dark lighting at point blank range. As it turned out, Stormy's aim was a bit off from the combined Dark Aura blast and crash landing. She shot the bolt of dark lighting, which went past Riku and hit Donald in the tail feathers.

Donald shouted in surprise and pain from the dark lighting, jumping nearly ten feet in the air before landing on his rear. He was fine, but boy was he angry.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" exclaimed Donald, "Who did that?!"

"I did!" Stormy said boldly, "And I'd do it again in a minute!"

""Why I oughta!!" exclaimed Donald, "I'll show you a thing or two!!"

"Not if I show you first!" spat Darcy as she sent a sphere of negative energy at Donald, which Goofy blocked with his shield.

"You'll have to do better than that!" said Goofy.

"Gladly!" said Stormy in a vicious tone as she and Darcy got ready to attack, "We'll put you freaks in your place."

"Who you calling a freak!?" exclaimed Donald. He then cast a Stop spell on the two insane witches, immobilizing both Stormy and Darcy just as they cast their spells, the dark magic frozen in place in front of them.

"Fascinating," said Elise as she examined the immobilized witches, "They're completely frozen in time."

"How long will they stay like that?" Tecna asked as she, Stella, Flora and Musa landed.

"Not much longer," said Timmy . Already the spell was beginning to wear off, the curses Darcy and Stormy cast were beginning to move again, very slowly, but still moving.

"I've got an idea!" said Morgan eagerly, a mischievous grin on her face, "This is gonna rock!" Using her magic, Morgan caused the time-frozen bodies of Darcy and Stormy to turn so that they were facing each other, as well as the two curses. Less than ten seconds later the Stop spell wore off, allowing time to resume for Darcy, Stormy and their respective curses, which instead of hitting one of the defenders, ended up blasting each other. Completely caught off guard, the two insane witches were knocked out cold.

"Now!" said Faragonda. She and Griffin then immobilized the two disabled witches by encasing them in a magic-proof sphere. Cut off from their master's control, two-thirds of the attacking Heartless vanished, while the number of arriving fresh Heartless were greatly reduced.

Exhausted, Stella and the other Winx collapsed to the ground.

********

"Try breaking free of that, miss goody-fairy!" laughed Icy. The sight and sound of the psychotic witch laughing at the disabled Bloom really got Sora and Kairi riled, but their anger was eclipsed by the wrath Carmen was experiencing.

"You bitch!!" shouted Carmen, "You vicious, soulless, goat-sucking whore!!" she shot into the air again and tackled Icy. They both fell into the trees below.

"You help Bloom," said Sora, "I'll help Carmen."

"Right!" said Kairi as she ran towards the pillar of ice, while Sora hurried to where he thought Carmen and Icy were. He saw Carmen laying face down on the ground.

"I really got to work on my landings," said Carmen as Sora helped her up. She was a little out of it, but other than a few cuts and scrapes, Carmen was unharmed.

"Where's Icy?" Sora asked.

"Right behind you, Keyblade brat!!" exclaimed Icy. Sora pulled Carmen out of the way to avoid a freezing spell with barely a second to spare.

Making sure Carmen was alright and out of hams way, Sora aimed his Keyblade at Icy and shot several fireballs at her.

The mad witch merely flicked her hand at the incoming fireballs, freezing them before they got close.

"Is that all you got, brat?!" taunted Icy.

"My name is Sora! Remember it!" He aimed his Keyblade again, if fire wouldn't work, then he'd would try a different approach, "Deep Freeze!!"

The Blizzard spell hit Icy, but she was more mad than hurt, "How dare you use my element against me!!" the mad witch then shot hundreds of ice shards at Sora.

He blocked most of them with his Keyblade, but a few got past his defenses, cutting Sora several times. Then one ice shard hit him hard in the right shoulder, while another cut him above his left knee.

Icy then shot a large ball of ice at Sora, which knocked his Keyblade out of his hands.

"Time to finish you off, brat!" said Icy triumphantly as she shot another freezing spell at him. Fortunately, Sora called back his Keyblade and blocked the spell. But by now he was nearly exhausted, and was out of potions and ethers.

"This is the end of you," said Icy, "No more dicking around, so die!"

"You still have me to deal with, bitch!!" shouted Carmen. She used both hands to shoot a beam of dark energy at Icy, who countered it with a beam of freezing magic. The two beams met and tried to force each other back. Initially Icy had the advantage, forcing Carmen's beam nearly back to the caster.

But then Carmen strained forward. Sora could tell that Carmen was giving this her all, using up every last bit of power she had. Little by little Icy's beam was forced back, but it still wasn't enough.

"You can't beat me, Carmen!" shouted Icy, "The Dragonfire is mine to command!"

"Go to Hell!!" exclaimed Carmen. She then shouted a spell that doubled the power of her beam, forcing Icy's back towards her at an astounding rate. Carmen's beam hit Icy and knocked her to the ground. Carmen then collapsed, having totally exhausted her magic, but her efforts were for naught, or so it seemed.

"Pathetic," said Icy as she got back up. She didn't look hurt, but Sora could see that all the fighting was talking its toll on the mad witch, who looked like she had just run a marathon.

"You're sweating, Icy," said Carmen as she grinned, "That can mean only one thing; you've finally lost."

"What are you talking about?!" Icy asked.

"I know what's happened," said Sora, "You've used up all the energy you stole from Bloom."

"Impossible!!" raged Icy, "I have the Dragonfire! A power that has no limits!"

"Keep saying that to yourself," said Carmen, "But the truth is as clear as the stars. You've exhausted the power you stole, so now you're back to your normal magic. Even more so, you're beginning to feel the strain of controlling all those Heartless. All the energy you normally use is being diverted to maintaining your hold on The Heartless. I can see it in your face, the effort of keeping those creatures bound to your will.

"And to make matters worse, you're doing it alone. By now your sisters are dead, or at least out of commission. So it's only a matter of time before you lose control over The Heartless. Admit it, Icy; you've lost!"

"I still have enough power to finish you losers off!" spat Icy, "Starting with you, Carmen! Now it's your turn to admit it; you've lost! You could never beat me, and now you never will!"

"I have to agree with you on that," Carmen said reluctantly, "You've always been one step ahead of me in class. You've always been the stronger. I confess, I can't beat you, not as I am now." She then looked upward, a smile dawning on her face, "But I know who can!"

********

Kairi had reached the pillar of ice and was about to start hacking into hit to free Bloom, when Bloom's dragon aura encircled the ice and shattered it, freeing Bloom, her entire body glowing with pure Dragonfire.

"Impossible!!" exclaimed Icy as she took off, but Bloom teleported in front of her.

"Get away from me!!" shouted Icy, a look of sheer terror on her face. She threw a multitude of ice-based spells at Bloom, all of them evaporating before they got even close.

Bloom didn't say anything, she just blasted Icy with a wall of fire. Only the mad witch's sub-zero disposition saved her from being incinerated. As it was, she was completely knocked out and fell to the ground.

********

Back at Alfea, everyone was at first confused as the hoards of Heartless suddenly stopped fighting. No longer controlled by a human master, the creatures then vanished back to the darkness from whence they came, all of them.

"I don't understand," said Flora, "Why are they leaving?"

"I have a feeling that Bloom is behind this," said Saladin as the last bunch of Heartless vanished.

"Then is it over?" Brandon asked as he held Stella's hand, while Timmy and Tecna stood together, and Riven and Musa also held hands.

"How's that for an answer," said Riku as he pointed up. The dark clouds were breaking up, allowing large shafts of sunlight through onto Alfea for the first time in days.

********

"You two alright?" Bloom asked as she landed.

"Couldn't be better," said Sora, while Carmen nodded in agreement, even though they both were on the verge of passing out.

Just then Kairi came running over, "Bloom! That was awesome! You were like, stuck in the ice, and you broke out and you totally creamed Icy!"

"Speaking of the devil," said Carmen, "our frosty friend is still alive." Icy was still among the living, unconscious, but very much alive.

"What should we do with her?" Kairi asked.

"I'd be very happy riding the universe of her," said Carmen, "But then I'd be doing Icy a favor, and that's something I have absolutely no desire to do."

It was then that Kairi got a good look at Sora, "You look terrible."

"I feel terrible," Sora said honestly. If there's one thing Sora could never do, it's lie to Kairi.

"You don't look so good either," Kairi said to Carmen. She reached into her pocket and pulled out two vials, "my last two potions, enjoy," she tossed the potions to Carmen and Sora.

"Down the hatch," said Carmen as she and Sora drank the potions. Immediately they both felt fully energized. Just then a shaft of sunlight pierced the clouds above them. Carmen winced at the sudden brightness.

"The light," she said as she pulled out a pair of wrap-around sunglasses, "It huts my eyes sometimes." she put the glasses on, "Much better. Now, let's get Icy back to Alfea; we can turn her over to the cops later."

"Good idea," said Bloom as she and Carmen picked Icy's still unconscious body up, draping her arms over their shoulders. She then spoke to Sora and Kairi, "You two gonna be alright?"

"We'll walk back to Alfea," said Sora, "You go on ahead."

"Play nice now," said Carmen in a teasing tone.

"Oh," said Bloom as she and Carmen took to the air, "I never picked up your name."

"I never dropped it; my name is Carmen."

"I'm Bloom."

"Those two are gonna be really good friends," said Kairi as they watched Carmen and Bloom carry Icy back to Alfea.

"You're probably right," said Sora as they started back to the school, "So what's this about you having healing magic?"

"Huh?" Kairi asked, "Oh, I don't know. I found out I could do it while on Domino. I'm not really sure how I'm able to use healing magic."

"Maybe The King will know how you can do it," said Sora.

"I hope so," said Kairi, "It's cool I now have this power, but it's kind of scary."

"I'm sure it is," said Sora, "But I'm sure we'll figure it out together."

"Just hearing you say that makes me feel better," said Kairi as she smiled, while Sora smiled back.

It didn't take them long to get back to Alfea. Sora and Kairi had just crossed the gate, when they saw Bloom and Sky kissing for the first time.

"Was this part of the mission?" Sora asked.

"If it wasn't," Kairi said happily, "It should have been."

A short time later, Sora saw Faragonda and Griffin talking, "My students and I must return to Cloud Tower, Faragonda," said Griffin, "We have much to do; it will take time for things to return to normal for us."

"What about The Trix?" Faragonda asked.

"They seemed to have woken up from a bad dream," said Griffin, "As if their lust for power was what drove them mad in the first place. I for one don't believe them; it's clear that they were mad to begin with."

"True," said Faragonda, "The Dragonfire belongs to Bloom and only her; she is the only one who has any right to control it."

"Trying to take it from Bloom was both insane and dangerous," said Griffin, "As well as just plain irresponsible. I can assure everyone that they will be punished for their crimes. They are to be sent to Light Rock Monastery for purification treatment."

It was then that Saladin came over with news that the majority if the citizens of Magix were alive and well. They had taken shelter when The Heartless first appeared, and were now enjoying their first breath of peace in many days.

"That's wonderful," Faragonda said happily.

Riku then saw Knut nervously ask Faragonda to stay at Alfea. Naturally Faragonda agreed to hiring Knut as the new janitor.

"He'll be fine," Stella said as everyone watch Knut eagerly sweeping up the courtyard.

Kairi then heard from Flora that Mirta would be staying at Alfea as well, to get more in touch with her fairy side.

It was as the witches were preparing to return to Cloud Tower; everyone was saying goodbye.

"You sure you won't stay for the celebrations tonight?" Faragonda asked.

"We have our own ways to celebrate," said Griffin, "And usually its us witches who tend to ruin parties. But not this time, so consider yourselves fortunate."

"That we will," said Faragonda.

Elsewhere, Morgan was saying goodbye to Mirta and Flora, "You sure you want to do this, Mirta?" Morgan asked, "Stay at Alfea."

"I'm barely able to get by as a witch," said Mirta, "Maybe as a fairy I'll really come into my own."

"Well do everything we can to help her," said Flora.

"I'm sure you will," said Morgan, "just don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That's probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say, Morgan," said Mirta, "And that's something."

"I resemble that!" exclaimed Morgan.

"She sure does," said Flora.

Tecna, Timmy and Elise were saying goodbye into heir own manner, speaking in words that Sora had no understanding at all. It was then that he saw Bloom, Sky and Carmen saying goodbye.

"Out respective sides," said Carmen, "Witches and fairies, we still have our separate agendas, but what we've done here has helped both sides take the first important step towards living together in peace."

"Maybe we cant take the next step together," said Bloom hopefully.

"Maybe," said Carmen. She then looked at both Bloom and Sky, "You two take good care of each other. If I find out that one of you has hurt the other in any way, I'll come over and skin you both alive."

"She's joking, right?" Sky nervously asked.

"I'm not sure," said Bloom.

Carmen then walked over to Sora, "Well this is it then," she said. "Sora, it has been an honor, a privilege and a pleasure destroying Heartless with you."

"It was fun," said Sora, "Maybe we can work together again someday. Anyway, I hope you realize your dreams someday."

"Likewise," said Carmen. They then shook hands.

Griffin had opened a portal back to Cloud Tower, but the witches waited before going through, for there was something that everyone had to see.

The Trix had been placed in straightjackets; glowing blue metal bands were secured on their foreheads which neutralized their powers. The three mad witches were being lead by armed guards into a different portal. Stormy was spitting obscenities, while Darcy tired to bite one of the escorts, so she had been gagged. Icy just glared venom at anyone who looked at her

"As for these three troublemakers," said Griffin, "They're in dire need of a purification retreat."

"Therapy isn't exactly what I'd prescribe for them, headmistress," said Elise.

"Several decades of hard labor ought to mellow them out," said Morgan, "But that's just my opinion.

Icy was the last one to be taken through the portal, "This is not over!" she shouted, "We'll be back, stronger than ever!" she then glared at Bloom, "And I'll especially enjoy taking my revenge on you, Bloom! You and your friends; you'll all suffer my vengeance!"

"Tell it to the shrinks, bitch," said Carmen, while Stella waved goodbye in a playful manner.

Icy glared at everyone contemptuously one last time before her escorts dragged her through the portal, which closed up after them.

It was then that Sora, Riku and Kairi's Keyblades appeared in their hands and began pulling their owners towards the main building of the school.

"Now what?" Brandon asked.

As if to answer, a large, glowing blue outline of something appeared in front of the main door of the main building.

"Is that…?" Goofy asked.

"A Keyhole!" said Donald.

"It's a big one," said Sora. He then looked at Riku and Kairi, "Looks like it'll take all three of us to close it."

"Right," said Riku as he stood to Sora's left.

"I'm ready," said Kairi as she stood to Sora's right.

The three Keyblade wielders aimed their Keyblades at the Keyhole, the tips of their blades glowing brightly as they shot beams of blue magic at the Keyhole. After about five seconds the Keyhole pulsed with blue light, then disappeared with a loud 'Click!'

"That's that then," said Sora.

"Will someone tell me what just happened?" Stella asked.

"We sealed this world's Keyhole," said Riku, "The Heartless won't be coming back here in such numbers again."

"And at the same time," said Kairi, "We've made use that the heart of this world can never be threatened by the darkness."

"The heart of Magix?" Musa asked.

"Makes sense," said Elise, "Of the three schools, Alfea was founded first."

Just then another portal appeared near Sora, Riku and Kairi.

"Now what?" Riven asked.

"That," said Riku, "Is our ticket home."

"You have to leave now?" Bloom asked.

"Looks that way," said Kairi, "but I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"You can count on that," said Bloom. With that they embraced, while Sky and Riku shook hands.

"I don't know if we could have won without you guys," said Sky.

"I'm sure you would have done your best," said Riku.

As everyone was saying goodbye to Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy, Flora gave Donald something to take back home.

"I think this is what you wre looking for, Donald," said Flora as she handed Donald a small, elaborately carved wooden box, "Good luck with Daisy."

"Thank you so much," said Donald.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"It's a surprise," said Donald.

Carmen had only this to say to Sora, "You'd better stay alive, Keyblade wieldier, or else."

"We never did see who could slay the most Heartless," said Sora, "don't worry, someday we'll settle the score."

"You all come back here sometime," said Morgan.

"We will," said Kairi, "You take care of yourselves, and each other." With that they entered the portal: first Riku, then Goofy, then Donald, then Kairi, with Sora giving a farewell wave before entering the portal, which closed up after him.

The end of chapter 9. Next chapter, our heroes report back to The King and Queen, and then learn that everything that has happened before, and I mean everything, was only just the tip of the iceberg, no pun intended. Reviews will be rewarded with cake and pie. See you next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Just Getting Started

Last time the battle for Alfea came to a shattering conclusion. To make a long chapter short, Bloom confronted and defeated Icy, while Darcy and Stormy were also defeated, resulting in the end of Heartless incursions into The Realm of Magix. With the battle finally over, Sora, Riku and Kairi witnessed Bloom and Sky kissing for the first time. After The Trix were arrested and taken away, Sora, Riku and Kairi sealed the Keyhole for Magix, then returned to their universe with Donald and Goofy. 'Nuff said, on with the show!

**Chapter 10: Just Getting Started**

Barely two seconds after Sora exited the portal and stepped into the throne room of Disney Castle, he was once again 'attacked' by Pluto.

"Looks like someone's glad to see you," said Kairi after Pluto tackled Sora and showered him with affection. As if in irony, Pluto then turned his attention on Kairi and Riku.

"You're back!" said Queen Minnie as she and King Mickey hurried over to them.

"So how did it go?" King Mickey asked, "Yen Sid sensed that no more Heartless were being summoned to Magix, so I'm guessing you were successful."

"Well, we did all that you asked us to do," said Riku, "We delivered the letters to the heads of the three schools."

"While Riku and I protected Bloom and Sky," said Kairi.

"We helped rescue the witches of Cloud Tower," said Sora, while Donald and Goofy nodded in agreement.

"We also helped Bloom recover her powers," said Kairi.

"And defeated The Trix," said Sora.

"And destroyed more Heartless than I'd like to count," said Riku.

"Oh," said Kairi, "I almost forgot; we helped Bloom and Sky get back together."

"I think we did more than get them back together," said Riku, "But that's just me talking."

"Well I think what all of you have done was incredible," said King Mickey, "Going to another universe and battling the forces of darkness is nothing to sneeze at."

"True," said Queen Minnie, "The King and I couldn't be more proud of you brave, young ones. However," her expression then grew slightly solemn, "I'm afraid your journey is far from complete."

"It isn't?" Sora asked in an exasperated manner, while Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Riku sighed in equally exasperated tones.

"There are hundreds of worlds in The Magical Dimension," said King Mickey, "The Heartless can threaten any one of them at any time. And there are still many universes that are in danger of being consumed by the darkness."

"So what you're saying is that it will never really be over," sighed Sora.

"As long as there's darkness in peoples' hearts," said Queen Minnie, "Then yes, it will never truly end."

"Just our luck," Donald muttered.

"But as long as there's brave souls whose hearts are filled with light," said King Mickey, "as long as there are those willing to fight for the sake of goodness and innocence, then the darkness can never truly win."

"In that case," said Riku, "you can count on us to stand against the darkness."

"No matter where darkness threatens," said Kairi, "No matter what world or universe, we'll be there to help."

"Heartless, Nobodies, psycho witches or whatever," said Sora, "We'll stop them."

"You betcha'!" said Goofy.

"Yeah!" said Donald.

"Oh really!" there, stomping her way across the throne room was Daisy, looking madder than a wet hen, I mean, a wet duck, well, you know what I mean.

"Oh…um…I…err…" sputtered Donald nervously, "hi, Daisy."

"Don't you 'hi Daisy' me, mister! You went on an adventure without telling me, didn't you!"

"It was kind of an emergency," Goofy said in Donald's defense.

"You stay out of this!" snapped Daisy, then returned her wrath to Donald who was trying to tiptoe out of the room, "And just where do you think you're going!? If you think you can just leave me to go on a whirlwind adventure whenever you feel like it, you've got another thing coming, Donald Duck, you've got another thing coming!"

"What can we do?" Kairi whispered.

"I don't know if there's anything we can do," whispered Sora.

"Well?!" Daisy asked accusingly, "what have you got to say for yourself!?"

All Donald could do was pull the box Flora gave him back at Alfea and presented it to Daisy, "Happy anniversary!"

"Oh," said Daisy in a slightly distant tone, her anger evaporating rapidly as she took the box from Donald, "it is our anniversary, I almost forgot." She opened the box and gasped in surprise and awe as she cupped its content.

It was a flower; its petals were rainbow hued, giving the plant a radiant glow.

"It's a very special flower," said Donald, "I was told, when I got it, that it's enchanted so it will never wilt."

"Oh Donald!" said Daisy happily as she put the flower in her hair. She then ran over to Donald, embraced him and began smothering him with kisses.

"Well there's another disaster averted," said Riku.

"We're really on a roll," said Kairi. "Oh, I nearly forgot. King Mickey, while I was with Bloom on Domino, something really weird happened to me. I think I can use Healing magic."

"If you think that's weird," said Sora to The King, "Somehow I was able to sense when Kairi and Riku were in trouble."

"You to?!" a surprised Riku asked, "Same thing happened to Kairi and myself. What's happening to us?"

"I think I know what's happening to you," said King Mickey, "Kairi, you're developing a special, unique power. Just as Sora can use magic through his Keyblade, and Riku has power over his inner darkness, you can use your inner light to help those around you."

"This power to heal," said Queen Minnie, "it comes from the kindness and compassion in your heart, Kairi. Your feelings towards your friends and those in need will allow you to mend nearly any wound. It is only natural that with time, your ability will grow in strength, so you will be able to employ it whenever you wish."

"Cool," said Kairi.

"But what about us being to tell when we're in trouble?" Riku asked.

"Didn't Elise and Tecna say that it's an empathy bond?" Goofy asked.

"That's empathic, ya big galoot!" said Donald. By now Dais was finished kissing and was content to latch herself onto Donald's arm lovingly.

"That's what I'm thinking," said King Mickey, "Sora, Riku, Kairi, the three of you are connected in more ways than one. This empathic link is just one level of that connection. Who knows; maybe in time, not only will you be able to sense each other's emotions at will, but you'll be able to speak with each other over long distances."

"Telepathy," said Kairi, "You really think we'll be able to do that someday?"

"Maybe," said King Mickey, "And who knows, perhaps other abilities may surface."

"Who knows indeed," said Riku.

"Ahem," said Queen Minnie to King Mickey, "Isn't there something you should be saying to Sora? Something you forgot to tell him before?"

"That's right!" said King Mickey, "Sora, Yen Sid's visions said that there was one more person who needed protection against The Trix and The Heartless; someone who's survival is of the utmost importance to the future."

"I think I know who you're talking about, your majesty," said Sora, "you can relax, Carmen is alright."

"Oh," said a relieved King Mickey.

"You see?" Queen Minnie asked, "Sora handled the mission without even knowing what he had to do, and you worried about it for nothing."

"What's so important about Carmen?" Kairi asked, "Sure, she's a really strong magic user, and a nice person, for a witch. But why was it so important that Sora protected her?"

"That we're still not completely sure of," said King Mickey, "Yen Sid said that his visions of Carmen were a bit cloudy. But one thing he's sure of; at some point in the future, Carmen will play a vital role that will change the course of fate for the better."

"But who's fate?" Kairi asked while glaring at Sora in an accusing manner.

"No one individual fate, I'm sure," said King Mickey, "Perhaps she'll affect the destiny of many, perhaps the entire Magical Dimension."

"Oh," said Kairi, realizing that she was about to make a fool of herself.

"There's still one more question," said Riku, "That really big Keyhole at Alfea."

"Yeah," said Sora, "That one took all three of us to seal. Are there any more like that one?"

"Perhaps," said King Mickey, "The Realm of Magix is a kind of world that exists in more than one universe. Such worlds are more easily accessed through time and space. It is only natural that such a world that has a larger existence, possesses a large heart, and therefore a large Keyhole.

"Even more so, there's bound to be many worlds that exist in multiple universes, all of them having large Keyholes."

"Well if that's the case," said Kairi, "Then it'll be up to the three of us to seal them before The Heartless corrupt the hearts of all those worlds."

"It's only a matter of time until The Heartless attack another world," said King Mickey, "The only thing we can do is wait and keep our eyes open for them. You three have done more than I can ask for, and I hate to ask for more."

"Hey! What about us!?" Donald asked.

"We've done a lot to, ya'know," said Goofy.

"That you have," said Queen Minnie, "You've all been terrific help."

"And we'll be there to help again," said Sora, "for as long as we're needed."

"Darn right," said Kairi as Riku nodded in agreement. It was then that Riku, Kairi and Sora all yawned at the same time, revealing just how tiered they were.

"Well it looks like you won't be battling any Heartless any time soon," said King Mickey, "I suggest you three should go home and get some rest."

"We'll send for you should any emergency arise," said Queen Minnie.

"We'll be ready," said Riku.

"You'd better believe it," said Kairi.

"Donald, Goofy," said Sora, "It's been great traveling with you again."

"We'll be a travelin' again soon, Sora," said Goofy.

"Just you wait!" said Donald.

Sora, Riku and Kairi then shook hands with King Mickey, with Sora the last. They saluted then exited through a portal that The King and Queen created to send them back to Destiny Islands.

********

"Good riddens to bad rubbish," said Pete as he and Maleficent watched The Trix being escorted off to their punishment, "Those three pipsqueak witches are nuthin' but trouble. Serves 'em right for messing around with The Heartless."

"Oh?" said Maleficent, "And what of us?"

"Well…I…um…err…that is…the thing is…" sputtered Pete, "well, you know what you're doing, oh great and terrible Maleficent. Them three wet-behind-the-ears witches had no right fooling with matters they couldn't handle."

"True," said the self-claimed Mistress of all Evil, "The Trix committed several fatal errors, not the least of them underestimating Sora and his companions, not to mention allowing that miserable fairy Bloom to live when there was ample opportunities to destroy her. Now the little waif is in the path of achieving her full powers and restoring Domino to its former glory. Unfortunately, I am unable to prevent this at such time.

"However, there are greater forces at work within The Magical Dimension that not even that wretched King Mickey is aware of. For now we'll leave affairs in The Magical Dimension as they are."

Maleficent then commanded the water-viewer to replay the image of The Trix being lead into the portal.

"I don't see anything special about those three," said Pete.

"Your lack of imagination shall forever keep you in the position of a subordinate, my friend," said Maleficent, "as for The Trix, they did manage to maintain control over an extraordinarily large host of Heartless for a surprising amount of time. I may have use for them later. But for now we should focus our efforts elsewhere."

"Where do we start?" Pete asked.

"You shall start, Pete," said Maleficent, "By searching the many worlds of time and space for those worthy of serving me. Seek out those who possess hearts full of darkness, hearts who lust for power, and minds that have both intelligence and imagination."

"No problem!" said Pete. He saluted and headed for the door, but stopped, "Uh…how many worlds should I be looking in?"

"As many as possible," said Maleficent, "and more. I'm positive that, somewhere in the vast reaches of existence, there are those who are worthy of serving the forces of evil, worthy of joining me in plunging all of reality into darkness. Well? Why are you still here!?!"

Pete ran out of the room to carry out his mistress bidding, leaving Maleficent alone with her pet raven.

"I must take special care to find a replacement for that buffoon," said Maleficent to her pet, "It it fortunate, my pet, that patience is one of my stronger virtues." she commanded the water-viewer to show the image of Sora shaking hands with King Mickey.

"Enjoy your victory," she said to the image, "For you may not have many more like it."

********

"Well here we are again," said Sora as he, Kairi and Riku exited the portal onto the small island with the paopu tree, the main island just up the pier, "Home sweet home."

"Good thing we've already explained things to our parents when we first got home," said Riku as they headed up the pier, the portal closing behind them, "Otherwise, the very least they'll do is ground us."

"Well my mom and dad were very understanding," said Sora, "once The King explained it to them." After they had returned from Kingdom Hearts, King Mickey explained to Sora and Riku's parents, as well as Kairi's family, where the children had been and what they were doing. The adults, after the initial shock of everything, realized that their children were more special than they realized, so everything's cool.

"They may be upset with us for leaving without telling them," said Kairi as they reached the main island, "But I'm not worried about that. Now, I don't know about you boys, but the first thing I'm gonna do when I get to my house is take a long shower for like half an hour. Then I'm gonna sleep for like 10 hours straight."

"Same with me," said Riku, "except I'm gonna order a large pizza for breakfast, with sausage, black olives and mushrooms."

"Me to," said Sora, "Only I like mine deep-dish, and with green peppers."

"I also like green peppers," said Kairi, "But I like mine thin-crust."

"Why don't we all have a pizza party when we're all rested up?" Sora asked.

"Good idea," said Riku, "We're gonna need our strength. If what we've done before was just a prelude, if what happened at Magix was just the beginning, then we're in for the long run, believe it."

"Oh I believe it," said Kairi.

"Me to," said Sora, "But whatever the future holds for us, whatever worlds we go to and whatever evils we face, we'll face it together."

"Together," said Kairi.

"Together," said Riku.

It was as the three Keyblade wielders started towards their respective residencies, when Sora said, "Uh, Kairi?"

"What is it, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"I was wondering," said Sora hesitantly, as lacking confidence, "That maybe later we could hang out for a while? Just the two of us."

"Are you asking me on a date, Sora?" Kairi asked, her hands on her hips.

"Well…I…err…" sputtered Sora, "yeah, I guess I am."

"Cool," said Kairi, "Okay, we'll hang out, just you and me."

"Really?" a surprised Sora asked.

"Yes," said Kairi, "assuming Riku's okay with being left out."

"By all means," said Riku, "enjoy," he then muttered under his breath, "it's about time you did."

"You sure you won't mind?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely," said Riku, "besides, it's not like I'll have much time to hang out with you. Our parents maybe okay with us saving the worlds, but my mom and dad are gonna skin me alive for skipping out on my chores."

"Come to think of it," said Sora, "I also have chores to do."

"Me to," said Kairi, "Well, see you two around!" with that she ran to her house, while Riku and Sora hurried to their homes. They did not know what the future held for them, but for Sora, Riku and Kairi, come what may, they would face it together.

**The End.**

Alright! My first Kingdom Hearts fic is done! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. My thanks to the creators of both Winx Club and Kingdom Hearts, without whom this work of fiction would never even exist.

Anyway, if you've enjoyed this first volume of 'Beyond the Door to Light,' then you're sure to enjoy my next Kingdom Hearts fic.

Coming soon to Fanfiction . Net…

**'Kingdom Hearts: Beyond The Door to Light**

**Volume 2: The Shinobi Path.'**

That's right, next time, Sora and the gang will be going to the world of Naruto!

Until then!!


End file.
